


Wild Hearts

by LittleAngelCassie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark fic, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love Story, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Torture, True Mates, Violence, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: Wild hearts yearn for love, that ultimate connection to life, but can they be tamed in order to accept it?  Do they have to be?  After 32 years of single life, Dean Winchester has stumbled across a profound bond with an unfamiliar set of blue eyes.  Regrettably, Dean’s own tainted view of alphas could destroy everything.  As the turbulent relationship begins to strip away at Dean’s safely guarded walls, an exterior force threatens the couple’s happy future and possibly their very lives.When unseen entities go bump in the night uniting Alpha and Omega, it might be their undoing; because not all skeletons stay buried.Reminding us all:  People shouldn’t play with dead things.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 939
Kudos: 359





	1. Knee-Deep without a Plea

Tasting the leftovers of a person, that shit sticks for days.

Many believe inhaling through the mouth holds foul odors at bay. Short, tiny, controlled puffs. In the case of unfamiliar blood and other human bits currently curdling on Dean’s skin, those fuckers are dead wrong. Complete idiots. Once the mind locks onto a wretched stench, pulling in the air to drag across the tongue creates all new levels of awful. 

Revulsion breeds queasiness. 

No matter the agony, he has to keep breathing, if only for Sam.

Drowning his senses in whiskey. Brilliant.

Amber liquid splashes into the glass tumbler, spilling over the side. Tiny droplets hit his boot. Dean’s trembling hands can’t help the disastrous pour as he stumbles into the bathroom, flipping on the lights. Home. He survived, dragging his ass back to his beloved entirely white marble master bath. Maybe the injury looks better than he feels. The bottle of Jack Daniels lands harshly on the top of the toilet.

He gulps down the liquor, coughing as his throat battles against the demand to swallow. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, he decides to try again. A fiery throbbing requires the numbing effects. Black spots continue to dance in his vision, making it damn well impossible to tip a proper three-finger whiskey.

The terrifying wheezing noise comes from his own lungs. Shit. Eventually, Dean fills enough to warrant a drink and forces the burning liquid down. He sways to the side, causing him to slam a hand on the wall for support. After only two drinks, he knows it’s not the alcohol. When his hand slips, a red-streaked handprint dirties the stark white wall. Damn it, blood’s a bitch to remove.

With the cool glass in his hand, Dean Winchester stares into the mirror. Red spots muddy his normally sharp green gaze. His face has seen better days. Scratches and lacerations trickle over his flesh, darkening to an ugly mess at his neck.

“Fuck.” he grunts, coughing as his swollen tongue can barely roll over the curse.

Reaching up, he ghosts his fingertips over the perfect hand-shaped bruises on his throat. The puffing around the marks worsens before his very eyes. A flash of the despicable alpha’s grin as he squeezed, licking his canines, turns Dean’s stomach. The vomit misses the toilet.

What an idiot, he thinks. He can’t even puke right.

Leaning heavily against the counter, Dean lowers his head. Another image replaces the unnerving one. An incredible vision of blood spraying from the same alpha as life drains from his gaze. The mask of the dead can be brutal, yet satisfying. The job was marked as an easy one, but it was nothing of the sort. He chucks the glass tumbler across the enormous bathroom, watching it shatter against the white tile floor.

Relief floods through him. Suddenly, the gears change and Dean’s gasping for breath at the overwhelming realization of what could have been. His six-foot frame was barely an advantage over the raging alpha. If the guy had been a tad bit faster and less focused on … his knot, Dean would be a claimed omega, right now. Owned by the one designation he despises: alphas. Assholes, the entire lot of them.

Retrieving his phone from his back pocket, Dean hits number two on his speed dial.

A cheerful female voice answers, “Dude, where have you been? You missed your check-in. If it had been anybody else on the team, I would have sent up the alarm.”

“Sorry,” he attempts. The word is strained and beyond painful to his damaged throat. “It was a bad night, Charlie.”

“What the frak? You sound like you swallowed gravel. You okay?” His dear friend’s tone is full of concern.

“No.” Inhaling takes a minute. The swelling releases a fire against his larynx. “I’m taking a break.”

“Totally understandable. What are we thinking? Two weeks, maybe a month?”

“No.” This one not any easier than the last. “I’m out.”

Silence.

He and Charlie have been close friends for most of Dean’s adult life. The omega is never quiet. Her factory setting is rambling uncontrollably, so he actually glances at the phone to check if the call is still connected.

“Did you hear me?”

“I did. Just never thought you’d turn your back on the mission, Dean Winchester, people need you fighting the good fight. You started it. How can you walk away now?” He can hear Charlie sniffle.

“Tonight, was close, too close.” A single tear trails down his cheek. The traitor. “I can’t.”

“Batman isn’t supposed to give up. Evil continues to lurk in the dark alleys of Gotham.”

A faint smile lifts the corner of his lips. “I’m human, not a superhero.”

“Debatable,” she quips. A long pause then, “Can I call you?”

“You better, and if your butt isn’t here for Halloween, I’m hunting you.”

“Aye, aye Cap.” She ends the call.

Charlie has always been superstitious of the word goodbye.

Staggering to the bed, he doesn’t even remember his head hitting the pillow. His blood-caked boots dangle from the edge of the mattress.

****

The mild beta scent of maple syrup rouses Dean from a darkly painted dream. Red Skittles are pelted against his forehead. Always with the fucking red ones. As his eyelids flutter and the room comes into focus, he chokes out, “Gabriel, what the hell?”

As predicted, red Skittles crown his head.

“Time to rise and shine.” Gabriel lies on the normally empty side of the queen-size bed. “We got business to discuss, gorgeous.”

“Too early for talk.” He finishes the sentence with a wicked coughing fit. Spitting something nasty into a Kleenex.

The beta pops a few skittles into his mouth, replying while he chews, “One, it’s eleven. Even I don’t consider a proper brunch time early, and two, what in the wilds of Endville knocked you around? I’ve seen two-day-old crap with a better complexion.”

His friend’s tone changes, dropping from sass to worry.

Rolling onto his back, Dean sighs, “A rowdy alpha who wanted to push the town laws.”

Gabriel deserves better than a lie, especially one he can smell on Dean. However, the beta lets it go. That’s always been an incredible side to his oddball friend. The guy could really be a pain in the ass, but he never asks too many questions.

“Let’s clean you up.” The two men head back into the bathroom.

A lemon-fresh aroma has him noticing the lack of blood and vomit. “You didn’t have to scrub the bathroom.”

Gabe pops another handful of candy from his one-pound bag. “You’re welcome. Now, strip down. I’ll run you a bath.”

The hot water with lavender oil stings at first, then settles his nerves. He doesn’t even squirm when Gabriel dumps water over his hair. Nurturing isn’t a natural state for betas; unsurprisingly, Gabriel’s never been one to follow the rules of his designation. Probably why his friend feels more comfortable here than out in the alpha world. Dean respects following your own path.

With fresh clothes on, Dean heads down to his kitchen, where he smells chocolate chip muffins being pulled from the oven. Gabe strikes his hand with a spoon, “Let them cool, numb nuts.”

“Did you make coffee?” 

“Do alphas jack off to those pretty eyelashes?” Gabriel counters, lifting the full pot. “That would be a …HARD yes.”

“Gross.” Dean lets the hot, black goodness annoy his damaged neck. Totally worth it. Leaning against the massive, perfectly sculpted cement island, he asks, “Did you mention something we need to chat about?”

Gabriel dumps an unhealthy amount of sugar into his coffee, adding a splash of whole milk. The man moves slowly, perhaps attempting to avoid the conversation he came over for in the first place. Eventually, after a long sip, “I require a colossal favor.”

A few more hits of coffee, and the beta remains uncommunicative.

“Can’t say yes or no if you don’t share the details.” His gaze traipses out to the wooded backyard. His house sits on the last privately owned property of town, right smack against Lone Mountain State Forest in Tennessee. His views are amazing; the placement also helps him with the night job. The late September leaves need to be raked and bagged. Maybe he’ll hire someone. His body is screaming at the mere thought of doing it himself.

“I should have done it over buttery nipples.” His friend puts down his mug, glancing around the kitchen. “Maybe just a straight-up shot. Where’s the Sambuca I gave you for Christmas last year?”

He taps Gabe’s shoulder, “Man, it’s not even noon. We’ve been buddies for over a decade all you gotta do is ask.”

“Has it really been so long?” A weary smile paints the beta’s mouth.

“You were the first person to befriend the new guy.”

“Everyone in town was after your young, nubile, perky backside. You gave new meaning to the term bubble butt.”

“Whatever. I was 22 and stupid.” Dean blushes. He can’t deny he was one hell of a twink back in the day.

For a moment Gabriel’s face goes slack. “Young yes, stupid no. Dean, by the time I met you, you’d lived a lifetime.”

“I guess.” The melancholy drifts between them for a bit. Shaking his head, Dean shoves his friend, “Dude, quit procrastinating.”

Grasping Dean’s free hand, Gabriel leads them to the breakfast nook with a large bay window overlooking the sprawling deck. “My favorite cousin in all the world needs to do a quick Houdini impersonation.”

“The one who we hand-sewed the claiming nightgown for his new mate? What was his name?”

Nodding, Gabriel smiles at the memory, “Castiel and yes. I was banned from attending the ceremony, but Daphne did wear our maroon masterpiece when he claimed her. That was eight years ago.”

“Absolutely no way in hell am I helping a damn alpha.” He places his coffee on the table, giving his hands freedom to wave off the ridiculous idea. “Wait …. Gabriel, a mated alpha can’t be sponsored. How is he going to hide within Endville’s borders?”

A touch of sorrow drains the smile from Gabe, “It’s been six months since Daphne died.”

“Condolences.” Dean’s not a complete jerk; however, it prompts the question. “Who are you asking to sponsor him in the induction ceremony? Man, taking on an Alpha in the throes of mourning illness would seriously suck. Trust me, the stench permeates in everything.”

“We both know only an omega can grant an alpha access to reside in Endville.” He points at himself, “I don’t got the slippery making parts, so the million dollar question is, will you?”

Dean glances over his shoulder for emphasis. “Who you talking to? Can’t be me because you are aware of my opinion of alphas. Your cousin can take his smelly mourning lump and live with Rowena. She loves a challenge.”

“No can do. Our lovely mayor is a tad too public for what Castiel needs. Also, FYI, he doesn’t even leave a baby toot of mourning illness smell.”

Setting his coffee cup down, Dean tilts in to scent any deception in the beta’s personal odor. “What you’re suggesting is impossible. A properly mated couple naturally goes through a mourning period of at least 12 months, sometimes longer, at the death of their mate. My dad stunk up the joint for nearly two years when Mom passed. Explain.”

“See, now we are cruising into the delicate part of Castiel’s journey. His scent never altered. The emotional trauma and physical manifestations that would be normal in the situation never came to be. Hence, why he’s been on the run and has had several near misses with Daphne’s ultra conservative family, who are seeking vengeance.”

The fog clears and Dean can see how royally fucked this Castiel will be if his dead mate’s family finds him. “They think he’s harboring a true mate somewhere. A hussy on the side who kept the claim bond from fully taking.”

Any omega who was taught about the act of claiming understands the True Mate trump card. It’s nature’s way of making sure no one steals an omega from their one true alpha. It only requires the alpha to taste the blood of the true mate omega to break any previous or future claim. Divorce attorneys have made millions straightening out the logistics the old ways have placed on modern couples.

“Oh yes,” Gabriel taps his nose, “you nailed it. But my poor, stupid cousin signed a purity of blood contract before he claimed Daphne.”

“Are those even legal anymore? The punishment for breaking a blood purity pact is,” Dean slaps his forehead, “castration or death.”

“And now we arrive in the place where you comprehend the necessity of keeping Castiel’s existence completely under wraps.”

For anyone else he would have stood firm on the hell no side. He would die on the hill of never allowing an alpha to crash at his house, much less standing up for them in a ritual tying them together for the duration of Castiel’s stay in Endville. Nonetheless, Gabriel deserves better. The man who scrubs his puke off the floor and has stitched up his bleeding gashes more times than Dean can count. His dear friend who helped him build his house and fed him soup when he had the flu. No isn’t an answer he can give.

Yet. The memory of Sam broken and lost shoves his loyalty to Gabriel aside. He turns to face the trees, observing how they stand tall and still. Not even a shifting leaf out of place, as if the wind was waiting for Dean to decide and send whispers of betrayal back to his brother.

“I can’t. I owe you a debt, but letting an alpha into my home and under my skin is too much. Please understand, I would literally do anything for you.” A headache presses into his brain, because saying no hurts only mildly less than saying yes.

The beta follows his gaze. A lengthy pause of nothingness sits idle for far too long. When Dean allows himself to glimpse at Gabe, the man is crying. Not loud, or even a simple sniff, merely streaming tears with a lack of sound.

“Dean, I’m a healer. From the first moment of my life that I can recall, I’ve always wanted to help. The world can be an ugly and cruel place, you know better than most, but it’s been my calling to bring peace. My father hated me for failing to live up to my designation. Nurturing is an omega trait. Betas should be calculating, the thinkers who hold the tribe together, linking the softness of omegas to the harshness of alphas. I was beaten into submission. For years I abandoned who I was for the love of a father who never truly cared for me. When I left home at 18 to attend college for finance, I failed every class. The problem wasn’t an inability to learn the curriculum, it was my heart overriding the bullshit trampled into my head. No one would help me. A disappointment to my family, I would have ended up in the streets if it weren’t for Castiel. He’s a brilliant man, even when he was only a high school summer intern at the family business. Picking up the role I was casting aside. Castiel found a way to skim money to pay for my dream of becoming a nurse. He stuck out his neck to give me a life. I’ve got to return the favor. Please, Dean, he’s not like any other alpha you’ve ever met. I will vouch for him. Tell me what I need to do in order to sway your decision?”

The tears never stop, and when Dean lifts his hand to his face, he notes Gabe’s not the only one crying.

Scratching at the scruff on his cheeks as he catches the droplets resting there, Dean sighs, “I’m guessing the safest hiding place would be my attic?”

“You and I are the only ones who built the scent proof room. If those traditional bastards sneak into town, their sniffers won’t suss him out.”

As if hearing the yes before he speaks, the trees begin to move, sending the message. Sam will know; he may never forgive him. “Maybe. I won’t make a decision until I’ve had a chance to meet Castiel.” He takes Gabriel’s wrist, pivoting the man to face him. “I’ll only do it on safe grounds, not out on Lone Mountain.”

“He’s hiking over Coyote Point. Started yesterday morning, and if he stays on track Castiel should arrive early tomorrow afternoon. I’ve given him the direction from Emory River to your house.”

“He knows where I live?!” Dean screeches. “What if I had said no?”

Gabriel shrugs, “Either way I’d be planting myself on your back deck. He can’t come in on any of the regular roads. People would notice. And trust me, Daphne’s family will be stopping by to make a butt load of inquiries. Castiel’s keeping off the main hiking trails and using a map and compass to wind his way here. If you say no, he still stayed off the grid for a few days.” A hand snatches Dean’s, “Please don’t say no.”

“You’re lucky I’m on a break from the other job.”

His dear friend nods, “I know. Charlie called me. Why do you think I’ve been in your house since 8 a.m.?”

“Damn it. She shouldn’t be talking to you about business.” Gabe only knows the broader strokes of what he does, enough to help but never enough to be in danger.

With a chuckle, Gabe goes to wash his mug. “I was only told you would need assistance. Not sure you were up for cleaning duties. When is she coming to visit again? It’s been ages since we played Munchkin.”

“Halloween is the plan.” However, if there is some strange alpha living in his attic, it might be best to cancel. Dean keeps Charlie far from harm. Another Sam situation would destroy him. He finds himself scanning the perimeter of his yard for any figures in the woods. Stupid, because the alpha won’t show for another day.

Putting away his cup, Gabe heads for the back door. “Thanks for the coffee. If you are angling for the role of my BFF, you could bring me lunch around one tomorrow. A little potty break mid-morning might be a great way to thank me for your sparkling bathroom.”

“Don’t push it.” He watches the beta exit and hang a left. The walk between their homes is about a mile, Gabe living closer to the heart of Endville. Being on the outskirts keeps things quiet, just how Dean prefers.

“Castiel,” Dean whispers to the empty kitchen.

Lone Mountain’s ancient trees rock, their branches gobbling the name up for later musings.


	2. Ready for Abduction

The mirror reflects Dean’s sour expression. God, he looks like a freakin’ moron. Who the hell wears a turtleneck when the temp supposed to hit 82 today? A douche bag is who, his brain replies. The black material hides the bold bruises still marking his neck, and even adding his favorite red flannel doesn’t help a damn thing. He wants to chuck the entire trip into town.

“You can’t feed an Alpha canned soup and stale crackers.” He rolls his eyes at the ridiculous sexist statement.

Really, he should force Gabriel to go grocery shopping. Castiel’s his fucking cousin. The beta would happily go, but the little dude would return with candy and several boxes of sugary cereals. No, Dean plans on cooking. If he’s going to be stuck in the house with a strange alpha, the omega’s using his time wisely to try out some recipes. 

“What’s next, a French maid costume?” Dean slaps his goofy reflection. “You are doing them the favor?”

He glances at the list of ingredients he made from the cookbooks in his kitchen. He had been excited. All stuff he’d make regardless of who is staying with him. Practice for when Sam comes home. There we go, a lie he can tell himself and live with.

As promised when Dean steps onto his back deck, he spots his friend sipping a coffee and stretched out on one of the three lounge chairs.

“Do you need a potty break?” Seriously, the guy cleaned up his vomit yesterday.

“I do. Thanks.” Gabe smiles as he runs inside.

The wind blows off Lone Mountain towards his home. Good. Castiel’s scent will hit him before the alpha ever steps foot on his land. Dean will be able to get a read on the man early. He’s aware the reasons need to be stellar to bring the word no to his lips. He can still try. Inhaling doesn’t hurt nearly as bad this morning. A burning sensation limits a complete unencumbered inhale yet he can scent properly, a definite improvement. At the moment, it’s crisp fall woods and a lingering Gabriel.

The door behind him shuts. “Wow, my eyeballs were beginning to float. Thanks for letting me hit the head.”

“Well the alternative is you pissing on my lawn.” 

Gabriel shrugs. They both know it would not have been the first time. “Wanna hang out? We could play cards.”

“No, my pantry is empty so I’m off to the store. Does Castiel have any allergies? Anything he absolutely won’t eat?” Dean slaps his forehead. He’s not hosting a fucking Alpha B&B.

Returning to the lounge chair, Gabe responds, “Not really. He’s a pretty easy-going person.” The beta snaps his fingers. “Anything with honey? Alpha’s got a really weird relationship with bees.”

“Bees?” Dean’s imagining a big hulking alpha showing up naked, covered in bees. So not the time.

“When we were kids, he’d read anything about bees and always talked about becoming a beekeeper. Of course, his dad killed that dream pretty damn quick. If I couldn’t be a nurse in our family. You better believe an alpha couldn’t even dream about silly bees.”

He finds himself grinning. Castiel seems …sweet. A second later he shakes off the crazy idea of alphas being anything other than predators. “I’ll be back with lunch.”

“I’ll be here.”

Slipping behind the wheel of his 1967 black Chevy Impala gives Dean a sense of calm. His Baby, as he’s been calling her since he inherited the beautiful vehicle at 17. He doesn’t drive her near enough. A pathetic 2010 brown Toyota Corolla is his chosen “business” car; the piece of shit blends in among a crowd. His girl is feeling a little neglected. In a week or two a drive through Tennessee backroads will bring her back to him. The scent of leather is healing several mental sores.

A text message beeps at him when he pauses at the stop sign, hanging a left onto Main Street.

Gabriel: Jody’s keeping Castiel’s arrival on the DL, but you gotta sign the register.

Dean: Will do.

Endville has a thriving downtown with little tourist shops and a well-known sweets store. Oddly enough, people of all designations flock to the unique place with its own rules. It’s the only city in the United States with its own sovereignty dedicated to omegas.

He takes a right off of Main and heads two blocks down, parking in front of the Sheriff’s Office. The Endville City flag is flying high in front. Dean’s always appreciated the flag with a bottom green stripe, a middle royal blue stripe, and a light blue top stripe. The colors symbolize the green land, blue river, and clear skies. A large white Omega symbol dominates the flag, and written within the curve of the symbol: Omega Led, Omega Owned, Omega Proud.

A couple teens are congregating near the benches, watching Dean closely. Alphas. Even with the five to one ratio, Dean doesn’t worry. Here lie safe grounds.

He steps out of Baby when one of the boys yells, “Hey, is that your car?”

“Yep.” Dean checks the locks before stepping away.

“Your alpha lets you drive?” A girl alpha shouts.

Freezing a few feet away from the group, he answers, “Don’t have an alpha.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard your town breaks proper US laws.” A smaller alpha in the back this time.

Two of the teens have broken away from the group and are getting a little too close for comfort. Dean holds up his hand, “You guys got the welcome packet at the security gate, right?”

“Didn’t read it.” The brunette male alpha to his right spats.

When Dean turns to respond, the other one snatches his arm violently. Endville teaches the girl a lesson as she screams, jumping back. “What the hell?”

“Did you feel a little shock, darlin’?” He winks. “Next time finish the reading assignment. Within the city limits of Endville an Omega cannot be touched or harmed in any way by an alpha. If you had struck me, the shock would have doubled its intensity. Eye for an eye kind of justice here.”

“One day Alpha law is going to take you uppity Omegas down.” The brunette screeches, keeping a good two feet between them. “A single phone call and my dad could be here in a few hours. He’s a specialist with unruly omegas.”

“You might want to glance over the packet, buddy.” Dean scans the group ticking off where each one stands. Just because they won’t be able to hurt him doesn’t mean the first few swings won’t sting. “The last one is a real bitch.”

“I’m not worried.” The little alpha in the back puffs up his chest.

“You should be. A powerful coven consecrated the land, crafting protections so deep no person could ever bring them down. Those warnings given to you as you entered Endville were written to save your life.” Dean double checks their faces to see if he has their attention. “Any alpha not registered in the Coven’s book of joined souls will die by fire if they remain past dusk. Daylight permits you to visit. Once darkness fully falls, your skin will ignite and there isn’t enough water in Emory River to halt the flames. Feel free to test the theory.”

Quickly the crew scuttles off with their heads hung low. Dean chuckles as he enters the Endville Sheriff’s Department Headquarters.

A bright smile awaits him under a massive head of blonde curls. Donna the deputy nods, “You okay?”

“Just kids being idiots.” He glances over his shoulder, “Does anybody actually read the welcome packet?”

“Some do. Doesn’t matter really. If they’re visiting with malicious intentions, the alphas will learn soon enough.” She gives him another huge smile, “What brings you to my door, Dean Winchester?”

“I’m here to talk to your mate.” 

Donna picks up a phone to announce his arrival. Jody Mills is the town’s omega sheriff, who is mated to Donna Hanscum-Mills the town’s omega deputy sheriff. In the alpha world, two omegas would never be “allowed” to claim each other as mates. Here in Endville, people freely choose their life partners. A wild and crazy approach to life, but it works.

“Poo, she won’t tell me why you’re here.” Donna’s face scrunches in disappointment.

Before he can reply, Jody opens her office door, “Come on back, Dean.”

“Sorry.” Dean mouths to Donna as he saunters back to grab a seat on the brown leather sofa facing Jody’s oversized oak desk.

The instant the door closes, Jody speaks, “Are you high?”

“No.” He startles at the bizarre question. “Are you?”

“Dean. You are the last person I would ever expect to sponsor an alpha and one you’ve never met. What the fuck?” Jody drops down next to him on the couch. 

Wiping his lips with his hand he takes a moment. Sheriff Mills waits, unmoving. “Look, Gabriel swears the alpha is a good guy. Doesn’t matter. I am an Omega resident of Endville, and it’s my right to take an unmated alpha into my care.”

“I don’t think you understand. Sponsoring an alpha can form a remarkable bond between the two of you and each time is different. I’ve seen couples who could read the other’s thoughts and one pair who literally felt the pain of the other. Such an intense link can affect you mentally and physically. Are you sure?”

With a slight huff, “And I’ve met an alpha and omega who barely noticed the other existed. I promised. Give me the damn book.”

“Fine.” She stands swinging open an oil painting of Lone Mountain above his head. Hiding inside is a safe. Jody types in a ten-digit code and gains entrance, retrieving a pale skinned book. “Part of the signing requires blood.”

“Most of the witchy stuff does.”

Sheriff Mills places the large book of joined souls on her desk, opening to a page only half filled. She ghosts her fingers over the text, whispering a few Latin words. An old quill pen materializes next to the resting manuscript. Holding out the pen Jody instructs, “The top is razor sharp. Prick your finger. A few drops in the tip should be enough for you to manage the spell. First write Castiel Novak then the omega symbol and your signature.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Dean cuts his non-dominant pointer finger, watching a few drops of blood pool on his flesh. He follows Jody’s orders, handing her back the quill pen when he finishes.

The sheriff’s eyes narrow sternly. “Rowena will be at your house around 4pm for the final ritual. Dean, the book only opens the door; nothing is set in stone until you allow the alpha’s bare hand on your skin. You can still turn back.”

“I won’t.” He’ll try, but they both know he will never let Gabriel down.

“The blessings of Endville will not protect you against his touch after the sponsorship is finalized.”

Dean glares at the floor, his teeth grinding. “I know how it works, Jody. He will be seen as my potential mate and provided certain latitudes. Most the omegas in there,” he points at the book encased in the skin of an alpha, “eventually are claimed by the alphas.”

“Which is why you can’t take the decision lightly.”

His eyes dart at hers. “Do you honestly think Gabriel would put me in the position to be unwillingly claimed? Given my history.”

“No.” She sighs, slumping back into her rolling chair. “I just needed my conscience clean.”

“As a whistle.”

****

Exiting the Sheriff’s Office, Dean dashes across the street to the Post Office. Those living farther out don’t have their mail delivered to the house, instead they have to pick it up. Dean hadn’t been in since last week, and his hopes are high for a certain letter.

He waits while a beta visitor pays for her Endville postcards. He won’t rush her. Endville survives on the dime of those who are fascinated by the town’s complete disregard for alpha law.

“Dean Winchester, how are you today?” The mailomega smiles at him. 

“Peachy. How’s kicks, Becky?”

She spins to rifle through a few bins as she responds. “Did you hear Meg’s having twins?”

Becky’s always good for his mail and the town’s gossip.

“Didn’t she have twins the last time?” Only a slight twinge of jealousy slips into his scent. 

When the woman is facing him again, she frowns. “Oh, Dean. Your turn will come soon. Some of us just need a little more time to meet our true alpha.”

Becky’s own scent trickles with sorrow.

“Thanks. I am happy with my choices.” He snatches his letters from her hand. 

As he strides out, he can hear Becky call out, “You’ll be a parent one day, Dean. I believe in you.”

“Spreading my legs for an alpha doesn’t take belief,” he quips. Shit, he’ll have a potential candidate sleeping in his attic.

Safely inside the Impala, Dean flips through the letters. Several are bills. Then he spots the chicken scratch writing of Bobby Singer and the return address of Lawrence, KS. The letters come so infrequently he has to wait until he needs to hear from his brother. Feel his kinship over the many miles.

Back at the house, he takes a few minutes to put away the groceries which include a jar of organic honey, honey nut Cheerios, a pork loin to pair with a honey gravy and cornbread. Everybody loves good cornbread.

He puts together two ham and cheese sandwiches with some fresh grapes and two sprites. Carefully he carries the tray outside and places it on the small table between the two closest lounge chairs.

“Any sign of Castiel?” He settles on the other chair.

Gabriel smiles, shoving three grapes into his mouth at once. Speaking over the food, “Not a peep. My guess he’ll be here in the next hour, but if he had to hide from any hikers on the trails it could delay his progress.”

“Saw Jody, she says Rowena will be here at 4pm.”

“Should be early enough. The ritual has to be completed before the sun begins its descent. I don’t want Castiel to even feel slightly warm. You get me?”

He holds up his hands, “Hey. I have no intentions of watching your cousin ignite in my living room. That’s a brand-new rug.”

“It’s nice. Pottery Barn?”

Dean shakes his head. “Nah, Amazon for half the price.”

“Well, I’m glad your devotion to a rug will save Castiel’s innards.” Gabriel takes a massive bite of his ham and cheese.

Thirty minutes later, Gabe’s snoring scares away the birds. The dark circles under the beta’s eyes scream of a complete lack of rest. His friend is stressed. Dean decides to stay keeping watch so Gabriel can get a few zzzzzs. 

Castiel is important. Another reason Dean can’t say no. Shit.

Sunshine beating down has Dean regretting the turtle neck and flannel. 

“Fuck it.” He rips off both but hastily throws the flannel back on, leaving the top two buttons open for a breeze. Sooner or later Castiel will see the bruises. Dean refuses to hide. Although, raising the collar will cast doubtful shadows.

He turns to grab a grape when a smell wafts by on the breeze. Unable to resist, Dean closes his eyes inhaling the pleasant aroma: hot apple cider. His tongue slips between his teeth, wishing for a taste. Damn, the apple with maple syrup and cinnamon explode over his senses, followed by the softer flavors of cloves, allspice and orange zest.

Dean forgets. His mind goes astray with the glorious odor, building a desire he’s never felt before. It takes the crack of a branch to toss an ice bath of reality against him. Popping open his eyes he sees …him. Strong solid shoulders standing tall, wearing a large black hiking backpack. A powerfully carved chin with a delicious jawline. The man dressed in jeans, a blue t-shirt and a …khaki trench coat?? 

Castiel Novak.

Unwilling to move, Dean observes as his Alpha steps out of the forest. Castiel strides with the strength and assuredness of all alphas and yet there is a slight swagger. An added layer no one expects. His inner omega hungers for the owner of such an amazing scent. 

Slowly he gulps over his dry throat. This time it has nothing to do with the purple marks and everything to do with fear. Dean is a lone omega. He’s dedicated his life to battling against a world that bows at the feet of such an alpha. Doors open for Castiel simply because genetics granted him a knot.

The rage returns as he remembers the last time he saw Sam. A locked door slams shut. For each offering laid at the alpha’s feet, there is a whip striking down an omega’s will to live.

Alas, his mind may dislike the designation, but Dean’s body yearns for the man. The hot apple cider essence strengthens its hold on him with each step Castiel makes towards him. Dean doesn’t move. He chooses to make his stance clear to the alpha. He bows to no one. Although, the pure want has his knees shaking with his panting breathe.

Castiel drops his pack on the lawn as he takes the three steps to meet him.

Obviously, the alpha knows the rules as he halts two feet away. A tongue snakes out wetting full lips, “Hello Dean.”

The sensually low voice strikes against him. His body is crying out to close the distance as Dean whispers, “What’s happening?”

“Something wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are loved and appreciated.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	3. Blood and Flames

Time seems irrelevant.

The sunlight splashes against Castiel’s midnight brown hair giving touches of auburn. A blue intense gaze stares directly into Dean’s soul. Apple cider seeps through his pours entering his body everywhere and dousing his lungs in the scent. God, he doesn’t want to exhale.

Suddenly, the answer to a difficult puzzle unfolds before him. Dean comprehends why. Why do Omegas fall at the feet of their Alphas? Why they lose themselves in the voice of a single person? Why Omegas leap without thinking? Why he can’t.

“No.” His own voice struggling over the word. The Omega’s body berating him for the mere thought of rejecting his Alpha. However, Dean calls for the inner strength which always gives him the upper hand.

Again, he clearly speaks, “No.”

Castiel’s eyebrows crinkle with confusion. An Alpha so rarely hears the word perhaps he doesn’t believe.

Stepping back Dean repeats louder, “No. I won’t.”

“Your scent. I know your bouquet of snow drenched evergreen trees.” The Alpha inhales deeply nodding. Castiel slowly humming, “Dean.”

“NO!” He can’t allow Castiel to follow the train of thought, yet it's so fucking tempting. Even hearing the word from those gorgeous lips might break his weak resolve. A much softer, “Please.”

Stirring from the slumbering person next to them disrupts the moment.

“Cassie! You’re here!” Gabriel jumps from his seat hugging his cousin.

The two men fall into small talk as Dean grasps the back of the lounge chair as a lifeline. This can’t be happening. Castiel Novak’s arousing aroma has his mind, body, and soul shouting mate. Clearly, the Alpha agrees. 

It hurts. Dean’s chest aches with a burning desire to be held. To be safe, perhaps even loved. Yet, he’s witnessed the horrors the concept of mate produces. He watched Sam fall down the damp, ugly hole of being claimed. He won’t make the same mistake. Love through a claiming is a fucking mirage. Alphas want to control. Once an Omega submits their will to another they are condemned.

Gabe snaps his fingers in Dean’s face, “Hey buddy, you want to join us?”

“Huh?”

“Castiel hasn’t eaten so I thought we could take the reunion into your kitchen while we wait for Rowena. Are you ok?”

Of course, Gabriel hasn’t a clue. Beta’s would only smell their broader scent profiles and not the wildly out of control hormones pounding within him. “Sure.”

He follows them inside.

The kitchen clock reads 1:43pm. Dean has two hours to get himself together before Rowena arrives because unlike Gabe she will notice. She will comment.

Needing a distraction he pushes Castiel and Gabriel into his dining room. “Why don’t you guys catch up while I make a sandwich for Cas?”

Damn it. Already, giving his Alpha a nickname.

“Thank you, Dean.” The way his own name rolls off the man’s tongue sends a jolt of want to Dean’s cock. 

Please, no slick. A Beta will pick up on a gush of slick leaking from between his cheeks. Castiel shows him only kindness. Dean’s suspicious but grateful the Alpha doesn’t sell him out in front of Gabriel. Quickly he builds a ham and cheese for his guest. His fingers adding fleshly sliced apples and a cookie. If his Alpha enjoys chocolate, he should make brownies. Stop it. He is definitely not going to bake, especially for Cas.

When he presents the plate of food Gabriel jokes, “Dude! I only got a slice of ham and cheddar on white bread. Guess you pull out all the stops for special guests.”

What the hell? Dean had added mustard, tomato, lettuce to the sandwich as well as using the sourdough loaf he was saving for chili night.

He’s embarrassed. He refuses to admit that when Castiel moaned over his lunch Dean preened. Nope, didn’t happen. Nor did he immediately return to the kitchen to make a batch of honey-sweetened tea.

“Dean, this is delicious.” Castiel mumbles over a bite of an apple.

The fresh fruit adding to the Alpha’s glorious personal odor.

“I just need to grab something.” He sprints up the stairs and shuts his bedroom door.

Sliding down the door until his ass hits the dark hardwood floor. Head falling into waiting hands as Dean tries to catch his breath. Sheriff Mill’s warning blares loudly in his mind as his head drops back slamming against the wood because he is so screwed. 

Saying yes to those Caribbean blue eyes is inevitable. If what he thinks is true then the connection between them will only intensify after Dean sponsors Cas. Their bond will explode. A friend once compared it to lighting a flame in the dead winter woods. There is no turning back it will grow, build, fortify in strength, and after a while not even water can halt its progress. The problem is Dean doesn’t want to douse it. Not really. 

He scans the room spotting the drawer holding his salvation. Not giving himself time to change his mind Dean opens the drawer snagging the bottle of pills inside. A dodgy chemist created the medical-grade scent blockers. Triple the strength than the over the counter options. Dean reserves them for when he really has to hide his scent, his emotions. The side effects are alarming, but with Rowena coming he needs his shit together.

No other choice. Dean tosses two pills into his mouth swallowing them dry. He will have about six hours, eight tops of control then the modification to his hormones will vanish as the side effects take over. Staring at the man in the mirror Dean’s aware he won’t be able to hide forever.

He needs a second to breathe. Maybe, give his mind a moment to overpower his hormonal instincts to submit. No way in hell is he presenting to an Alpha. Fuck all knotheads. 

A tapping at the door spooks Dean. The sound is softer than he would expect from Castiel or Gabriel. It’s unsurprising when Rowena’s voice drifts through the wood, “Dean. I had a bit of free time so I came early. Are you ok?”

“I’ll be down in a sec.” Dean hopes his tone is unwavering.

“Alright.” The scent blocking meds must be working because he hears the other Omega sniff against the door. Finding nothing she leaves. Filling his lungs with oxygen Dean rises to his feet and breathes out loudly. An old stress technique taught to him years ago. 

“Let’s do this.” He states to no one. His hand solid and unwavering, thank God for a better life through chemistry.

Downstairs he discovers Rowena sitting in the rocking chair with Castiel and Gabriel taking residence on the couch. It’s been ages since he’s had so many visitors in his den. 

“How about some tea?” Rowena stands with a smile.

Dean’s about to give his opinion of serving an Alpha when she snatches his arm dragging him into the kitchen.

“What is your problem?” He yanks his arm back.

“I do believe I should be asking you the same question, dearie.” Her perfectly crafted eyebrow lifting curiously.

Deciding to keep up the rouse of tea Dean snags the kettle and fills it with water. “My mind is made up. We are doing the ritual with or without you. Others in the community are strong enough in the craft to seal my sponsorship of Castiel.”

“True.” Her sharp gaze observing as he turns on the stovetop eye and places the kettle on top. “The Banes siblings could easily cast the spell. But it is my understanding that Castiel needs to remain under the radar. Max is an excellent Omega witch, as well as a magnificent gossip. Do you wish for me to call him? Maybe, Alicia? Although, she never keeps a secret from her brother.”

With a wild gesture of his hand, Dean opens the pantry and snags the Earl Grey teabag box. “Shut up. You’ve made your point. Doesn’t change anything. I am loyal to my friends and Gabriel needs to feel he has kept his cousin safe. It’s important Rowena.”

“I totally understand Gabriel’s side. The Beta spoke with me in detail about his adoration for Castiel Novak. How the man saved his life. It’s why I’m here. My reluctance stems from your willingness to cast your lot in with an Alpha. Have you forgotten I paid a call to Sam on several occasions? I’ve witnessed the damage first hand.”

The whistling of the kettle gives Dean a reprieve as he pours hot water into four waiting mugs.

After setting a time for six minutes he responds. “Cas is different.”

“Different?” The powerful witch smiles her eyes twinkling; she’s found her proverbial bone. “Care to share?”

“No. It’s just a gut feeling. No reason for you to get your spidey senses tingling.”

The grin widens. Rowena moves closer giving his shoulder a whiff. The woman’s long curly red hair bounces as she throws it aside for a better scenting. “Someone’s evergreens have paled.”

Their eyes meet. Dean might have a chance of convincing another Omega with a silly excuse. Nevertheless, Rowena already understands which leaves only the truth or maybe a twisted version of said truth.

“I took a pretty wicked scent blocking pill so my mind would be clear during the ceremony. See, now you know I’ve made my choice of my own free will.”

“The Alpha’s very handsome. McDreamy in away.” She crosses her arms a soft chuckle under her breath.

Huffing Dean turns off the beeping alarm. “Please. Castiel’s eyes are pure blue while Dr. Shephard’s can be either green or blue. Not even similar.”

It’s only when he turns handing her two mugs, he sees her laughing. “Oh, you’ve got it, bad sweetie.”

“How would you know?” He shoves her in the direction of the den. They both are aware his emotions are locked behind the drug.

Trailing behind the other Omega, Dean inwardly pumps a fist in the air. Rowena took the bait. She will blame his behavior behind a silly little crush and not the fact Cas smells like mate. He pauses to center himself. Dean may not be talented in the magical arts, however, he’s not stupid. A potential mate, perhaps true mate might do outrageous things to the sponsorship.

Dean leans against the wall preferring to keep his distance from the Alpha. Doesn’t help. Castiel’s head slides to the left, “Are you unwell, Dean?”

“I’d love a nap. Why don’t we get the show on the road?”

The mayor of Endville grabs her black bag. “Gabriel, can you assist me in setting up?”

“No problem, boss lady.”

The two vanish into the dining room.

Castiel stares. An extremely unsettling, deeply focused stare.

“Dude. I ain’t that pretty.”

“Yes, you are, but it’s your personal aroma which has me worried.”

Praying for a subject change Dean asks, “What was your job out in the Alpha world?”

“I am …” the Alpha chews his lip, “I was the Chief Financial Officer for my father’s hedge fund company, Seraphim Investors.”

“The head money man for a slew of money men. Gabriel mentioned you were good with numbers.”

Castiel raises his finger, “Excellent. I am excellent with numbers. Someone who is merely good would not rise to the level of CFO.”

“And modest to boot.”

Silence floods the room.

Dean pleading to any Deity listening to have Cas step back. The last thing he wants is for the Alpha to figure out what he did. Alphas typically frown upon scent deceit. 

Castiel’s mouth opens a word on the tip of the guy’s tongue when Rowena bellows, “Ready!”

“Coming.” He doesn’t even wait for Castiel. 

The dining room table has been covered with the city’s flag. Funny, how no one notices its spiritual symbolism; air, water, and earth.

Add a fire and you have the four elements. A silver bowl rests under the huge white Omega symbol holding a small pile of twigs and berries. 

“If you boys would remove your shirts.” Rowena winks at him.

Damn it. Dean’s created a monster because the Omega thinks he needs help catching the Alpha. 

“Joining our hands would also work.” Dean bites out.

“Nope.” Rowena claps her hands. “When the Alpha and Omega in question have a keen connection, a mark could be left upon the skin, or so I’ve heard.”

The Alpha tugs at his t-shirt. “If Daphne’s family searches you it would be beneficial to have my mark in a hidden spot. I won’t touch you anywhere intimate.”

“Why do we both have to be shirtless?”

The other Omega snickers, “A girl has needs.”

“Jesus.” He follows suit tossing his Henley over a chair. “Left upper shoulder. Easy to hide and doesn’t make my skin crawl.”

“Alright.” Cas nods. The Alpha reaches out testing the spot with a questioning expression.

He ignores the heat from his Alphas touch. “Yeah.”

Rowena places a thin gold knife on the table next to a box of matches. “Castiel, if you could remove your hand until I tell you.” She pauses for Cas to comply. “Thank you. First, I will cast the spell verbally. When I point to you Dean if you would please prick your finger with the knife and bleed into the bowl. A few drops are all we will require. Next hand the knife to Castiel. Unfortunately, sweetheart, the Alpha must slice his hand. The wound must be deep enough to flow freely. Place a decent amount over Dean’s offering. I will light the mixed donations on fire and bless them. Finally, Castiel when I give you a nod place your bleeding hand on Dean’s shoulder. Leave your flesh linked until the flame goes out.”

“We could be here for some time.” Cas mentions.

“Don’t worry handsome. Magic has its own timeline.” Rowena rolls her hands over the bowl. Her voice begins as a whisper growing in volume with each word. “Ad iungere animarum. Alpha et Omega. Domine exaudi naturae. Sanguis est anima vivens.”

The witch nods to Dean.

He lifts the gold ceremonial knife pricking his middle finger. He hisses at the sting watching three large drops of his blood fall into the bowl.

Raising her arms into the air Rowena shouts, “Sanguinem ligat.”

She points to Castiel.

The Alpha takes the knife from Dean and blows out a gust of air as he digs the blade deep into his palm. Blood flows down the man’s arm. Cas reaches out, pouring the red liquid into the bowl.

The flag drenched in crimson.

With her eyes closed, Rowena lifts the box of matches lighting one. “Ignem aeternum.”

When her eyes re-open they are pure white as she tosses the flame into the bowl. Its contents igniting in a bright flash. Once again, her hands lift to the heavens as she cries out, “Benedicite unionem in. Obligavit animam sanguinis coniunctio.” 

Rowena gives Castiel the signal. His Alpha smashes his bleeding hand over Dean’s left shoulder.

The fire burns brighter, higher as the witch continues, “Beneficia ab occidente. Beneficia ab orientalem. Beneficia ab meridianam.”

A wave of dizziness has Dean losing focus on the ceremony. Spinning has him blinded. Instinctually Dean reaches out with his right hand grabbing Castiel’s bicep. The added link burns, but he physically can’t let go.

Castiel screams. Dean would join him yet his own voice is lost to the drowning of his senses in the overwhelming scent of hot apple cider.

He can taste it washing down his tongue.

Too much. He can’t breathe. There is nothing yet his nose, throat, ears, and eyes are submerged. Dean’s lungs howl for oxygen. His vision is totally black.

A fleeting thought resounds within his mind. “This is how I die.”

Suddenly all goes quiet.

Dean’s body drifts with the fluidity of a ghost.

An unfamiliar feminine voice resonates in his entire frame. “He is not free.”

“Dean. Dean shit Rowena. Did you kill Dean?” Gabriel’s whining tone is the first words Dean can make out.

Next, the deeper sensual Alpha adds, “His heartbeat is strong.”

How does Cas know? Slowly his brain comes back on-line. Dean finds himself lying on the floor of the dining room.

“Ouch.” He grumbles.

“Yay!” Gabe cheers. “We didn’t murder Dean.”

“I knew what I was doing.” Rowena’s croaks over a nervous chuckle. “Although, the wind and extra fire were a first.”

“Next time my answer is no.” Dean sits up with the help of strong Alpha hands. “What the fuck?”

“See cursing like a sailor. He’s fine.” Rowena stands. “Gabriel help me clean up. Damn it, my ritual flag is ruined.”

“Are those char marks?” Gabe queries.

Dean’s gaze flutters up to an incredible view. Way better than McDreamy. He whispers, “McBlue.”

“I’m sorry was that a flirtation.” Castiel squints.

A dozen butterflies explode within his stomach. “Do you smell burnt apples?”

Inhaling Cas’s glare narrows tightly, “Your bouquet is off. Dean, did you take something?”

He calls the newly sponsored closer with the crook of his finger. “Not gonna lie, Cas.”

A battering ram of nausea sends Dean over the ledge as he vomits all over his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	4. Light the Fire

Life royally sucks when Dean wakes up and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. The delightful flavor of upchuck lingering on his breath. Nasty. He sits up relieved to feel his memory foam mattress under his ass. God, it soothes everything.

A figure stands in his doorway, “You okay?”

“Depends on your definition,” Dean smirks at Gabriel. “The banging in my head hasn’t stopped, but I don’t need to barf.”

“Castiel will happy to hear it. Not sure the Alpha has the stomach for another direct hit. Poor guy was gagging all the way to the toilet.”

Covering his eyes, “Please tell me the mess hit mainly the chest area.”

“Oh no luck there, buddy. Our newest Endville resident had his mouth open wide and well, last I saw he was brushing his teeth for the fourth time.”

“Fuck.” Dean plunges back on his bed, “I’ll be spending the evening in my room. You or Rowena will have to give Cas the grand tour.”

Gabriel pushes off the doorframe. “Rowena had another appointment and headed out an hour ago and well I could, and yet to be honest I don’t want to.”

“Seriously? You owe me!” He stabs his finger between them.

The beta crosses his arms over his chest. “Two days in a row I cleaned up your vomit. Pretty sure that gives me a pass on hanging out with my cousin when I have a date.”

“Meeting up with an internet cam omega is not a date.”

“Dude, she has my credit card information. If I don’t show she still charges me for the full hour. A lovely lady covered in edible clothing should never be stood up. It would be a crime along with a huge waste of 100 bucks.”

Curiosity gets the better of him. “Why edible clothing for a private online show?”

“Never said she would be alone.” Gabe winks glancing at Dean’s alarm. “Have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Leaving Dean to mumble to himself, “So, don’t wake up alone covered in my own jizz.”

“WRONG! I never sleep on my rubber sheets.”

“Gross.” He listens as Gabe’s feet clop down the stairs and out the door.

At least Gabriel put him in fresh flannel PJ bottoms with a black t-shirt. Dean lies on the memory foam for a few more minutes before pulling himself to standing. First off, brush teeth then sluggishly searching for his new roomie.

He discovers Castiel in his living room. The Alpha is reading a book. “Hey, I guess it’s just you and me. Want to see the place?”

“Yes, Rowena shut all the blinds and draperies before she left. I can move around freely now.”

Dean nods. It makes sense to start the routine of darkening the house at night. The last tinge of sunlight is vanishing quickly through the crack in the blinds.

He’s about to speak when the Alpha throws his book on the couch exclaiming, “Dear God! Who hurt you?”

The Alpha is crowding into his space, pretty blue eyes analyzing his bruises. Dean’s thrilled his scent appears to remain muted. “Dude, personal space.”

“My apologies, Dean. Your struggles as an omega are not my business. However, those were done recently and with severe force.”

“Thanks. I was there. How about we walk the house and you give it a rest?”

Castiel sighs stepping away from him. Dean won’t admit the loss of body heat is frustrating.

“Anywho, during the day you will need to stay in your room. Once I shut things at dusk you can come down to the main levels.”

“Agreed. At night Duma and her cousins will be barred from entering the city.”

Interest piqued Dean asks, “Duma? I thought the old mate was named Daphne?”

“Yes, my omega’s name was Daphne.”

The sentence has Dean grinding his teeth, not amused with the idea of Castiel calling the dead woman my omega. 

Castiel continues, “Duma is Daphne’s Alpha sister. She is leading the hunt for me along with a few Alpha cousins. They are convinced I broke the blood purity contract. If they can prove my negligence of the pact my life will be at their mercy. Duma has no interest in clemency.”

“I gotta ask man. Why in the hell would you agree to a blood purity pact? I mean you’re basically swearing on your knot that you have never tasted the blood of an omega nor will you ever in the future.”

The Alpha’s exquisite jawline pops, “I understood the contract. My father explained the importance of our union to his profits. Daphne’s family would not agree to the mating without my consent of the pact. My sole option was clear.”

“Ah, so an arranged mate-ship?” Dean’s relieved.

Bouncing his head Cas peeks around the bay window drapes. “Anyone can see the house from the edge of Lone Mountain. Should I be concerned?”

Dean waves for him to follow, “True, a few shadows might be visible. But not enough to make out movement inside with the windows blocked.”

“Alright.” Cas meets him in the foyer by the front door.

With the door to his back, Dean points to the left, “Living room.” Then gestures to the right, “Dining room and to the back is the kitchen and den.”

“Your home is lovely.”

A sense of pride warms Dean. “Thanks, I built it with my own two hands.”

They both take the tight stairs to the left of the foyer. He squeezes the dark wood banister glancing at the cool gray walls.

At the top he pauses, “Three bedrooms, the one directly to the left of the stairway is the guest bedroom. Next is the full bathroom. You can use it for your showers and stuff.”

He passes the open-door halting at the closed door directly in front of him. “Please respect the locked door. I don’t want you entering this room …ever. When Sam comes home, I want his room waiting.”

“Sam?” Castiel’s head tilting to the side. The motion is quite endearing.

Placing his hand on the door Dean smiles. “Sam is my younger Omega brother. One day he’ll return.”

“Of course.” His eyes slide to the final open door. “Where will I sleep during the day?”

“Attic.”

The Alpha points to the obvious pull hatch above them, a thick rope swinging.

Shaking his head Dean smiles, “Nope. Those steps are to the main storage area of the attic. I’ve got a much better entrance for the scent proof room.”

“Lead, on.”

“My off-site job sometimes brought lookie-loos hoping to track me down. I required a way to vanish.” Dean enters his bedroom. The soft light blue colors blending together with the dark wood floors.

A glance over his shoulder proves Castiel is observing as Dean strolls towards the floor to ceiling built-in bookcase which expands the entire wall. Dead center sits the first five hardcovers in the Dexter novels, first editions in mint condition signed by Jeff Lindsay. It’s Darkly Dreaming Dexter, Dean pulls forward releasing the secret door. The choice in literature always causes a grin.

“Stand back.” He orders Castiel.

A staircase is revealed as the bookcase splits in two. The top half swinging forward leaving stairs built into the wall with the shelves. Cas moves closer his hand reaches out stroking the steps hidden inside the wall. “Brilliant. How did you even think of masking the stairs within the wall?”

“I’m good with wood.” Dean doesn’t realize the innuendo until the Alpha turns his eyes wide. “I mean …” his brain stutters, “it’s not that impressive. The bottom half is your standard built-in, easy as pie. All it required was moving the wall forward 2 feet to make room for the entrance.”

The Alpha continues to stroke the crafted pine and Dean has a sudden urge to become one with it. Just long enough for Castiel’s caress to run down his side too.

Tossing off his lustful thoughts, “Shall we.”

They climb up the stairs pausing at a red door with a keypad instead of a doorknob. Dean enters the code and a loud hiss blows air over them as the scent seal is released. Next, they enter the small secret room. He closes the door.

“Do I get the code?” Cas gestures towards the lack of doorknob on their current side.

“Yes, it’s 0502. I would suggest keeping it shut whenever possible to block scent leakage. I’ll spray the house down with deodorizing spray each morning. So, if any unwanted visitors get inside they shouldn’t be able to track you.”

Castiel pivots to take in his new space. No windows, pale stained wood walls with a few lamps for light. The shadows dance against the stretches of emptiness between the simple twin bed and little desk with a folding chair.

A need to help has Dean pointing out the obvious, “Nothing fancy, there’s a closet for your stuff and a half bath. Over in the corner is a little fridge for drinks and food with a microwave on top. You should be good for the 12 to 13 hours you’ll be up here. At least the days get shorter over the next few months.”

“Yes.” Cas mumbles. The Alpha looks hesitant, eventually, he appears to gather himself glancing back at Dean. “Thank you for providing such,” the man’s eyebrows tighten, “unique accommodations. I’m curious, why do you require such a hidden secure location?”

“Good for business.” He answers coyly. “Why don’t you grab your pack, swipe a few snacks, and get settled. If you want to borrow a couple books feel free, just leave the Dexter series in its spot.”

“Will you be retiring soon? I would hate to disturb your rest coming and going from the attic.”

Damn, the Alpha really has a serious set of manners. Dean’s taken back. “Nah, I’m known for being a night owl. Once I finally crash, I sleep like the dead so no worries.”

Those stunning blue eyes blink yet the man stays in place. The omega can’t help the desire to return the glare with his own green one. His breath calms. Gradually the scent blockers dissipate leaving him susceptible to his Alpha’s sensual aroma. The air creeping into his nostrils plunge his lungs into a hot apple cider wonderland. He’s so screwed.

Minutes go by and yet neither man budges an inch. Dean’s mind works overtime attempting to weave the color blue into a memory of apple, cinnamon, cloves with a hint of maple. Amazing.

“I should…” Castiel utters pointing to the red door.

“Yeah, of course.” He waves off the Alpha intensely viewing the nice ass as it leaves. “Yep, totally fucked.”

After a thorough mental lashing Dean smacks his face harshly, “Keep it together, Dean.”

Back in his bedroom, the Omega spots the mail he brought back from town. The letter with Bobby Singer’s return address grabs his attention. 

Dean snags the envelope. Peeking over his shoulder he checks he’s alone then kneels by his nightstand slipping his hand under the drawer to the key tapped there. Again, he checks the hall is empty. The silver skeleton key opens the locked door allowing Dean entry to Sam’s bedroom.

Hastily, he shuts the door latching it from the inside. Dean might be a tad OCD about locks. Switching on the overhead light he smiles at the area which hasn’t altered since the house was first built. 

A massive king-size bed dominates the two walls of shelves filled with every book Sam has ever mentioned. A roll-top oak desk sits under a window with red and black flannel drapes to either side.

A moose will be happy here.

The letter in hand Dean plops down on the edge of the mattress ripping it open. Two pages flutter out. A short sentence scrawled across the first one. 

_Dear Dean,_

_He had a rough week._

_Bobby_

Unable to halt the annoyed huff Dean prepares for the images he knows will grace the second page. Sam is an artist. An incredibly talented should have his stuff in a museum artist. On bad weeks his brother can’t find the words to write, so he draws. They are always vivid, realistic, and violent.

His eyes glance upward giving his senses a moment. Witnessing Sammy’s nightmares be they real or delusional on paper often rattles even Dean’s strong mind. Rolling his neck, the Omega dives in, ripping the band-aid quickly. Today’s artwork is done in colored pencils allowing Sam to put the horror in bright vivid colors. At least it’s not crayons, those pieces really freak him out.

The man is naked. His wrists and ankles bound with a thickly wound rope chosen for the painful chaffing. Angry red marks show the skins abuse. His body stretched in an X on green silk sheets, the person’s one gift of comfort. A lone hand reaches into the image dropping a lit match on the Alpha’s erect knot. Grey puffs of smoke simmering where previously used matches are scattered over singed chest hairs and groin. A tiny fire burns on the left thigh.

High, out of control flames lick the frame of the picture. The fire appears to dance. If Dean watches the reds and yellows long enough the fuckers move inward, perhaps heating the Alpha. Sam only uses one model for his art. The person who took everything from both of them. Complete and utter fear resonates in the eyes of the subject. Pale blue glistens with unshed tears while moisture on the cheek speaks of those who came before. The suffering has been extensive.

In Dean’s professional opinion the unseen tormentor has taken cigarette breaks. The fingernails of the hand have a yellow tinge along with a few circular burns on the inner arms. A scream morphs the man’s mouth contorting into an unheard cry leaving Dean’s imagination to fill in rest. People make Ungodly noises when set ablaze especially when the flesh blisters into a beautiful melting pattern.

“Oh, Sammy.” His brother’s mental anguish bleeding across the page.

After speaking to several psychiatrists who reviewed Sam’s work the diagnosis is muddled. Each specialist outlining differing opinions. One thing they all agree on; the artwork is either wishful thinking, delusions, or memories of his brother’s own trauma. All options hurt.

Dean retrieves the long thin box under the bed. Lifting the lid exposes the stacks of drawings, paintings, and other mediums Sam has used. He carefully lays the newest addition with the others. A finger brushing across a watercolor painting which is maybe five years old. The same Alpha lies on a cement floor. Dean knows its concrete because of the cracks in the corner against a cement brick wall.

A large bow saw with a metallic orange handle sits on the man’s neck working its way through the muscles, tendons and ligaments there. The same hand with yellowish fingernails holds the saw. Blood is spraying from the wound. It’s hard to tell if the Alpha is living or dead. The face is frozen in fear, yet unlike the page of fire, the pale blue gaze has no life. Dean’s very familiar with the difference. Eyes can tell you everything and if he were to guess the man’s last breath happened within seconds of the sketch.

Brushing off the melancholy Dean shuts the bin returning it to underneath the bed.

“I miss you, Sam.” He whispers to the pages of artwork taped to the wall by the door.

There are fewer ones here. On great weeks Sam creates scenes of hope for both the Winchester brothers. A rare occurrence. He places his hand on a charcoal image of an 18-year-old Dean laughing with a 14-year-old Sam. Times were hard then, but they were happy. One year later it all went to hell. 

Sorrow lodges in Dean’s throat as he wipes a few tears. He slips from the room, locking it uptight. 

Probably shouldn’t leave Castiel alone for too long. Dean hustles down the stairs peeking in all the rooms. In the kitchen, he pours a tumbler of whiskey. As he sips the Omega searches the space when the door to the basement catches his gaze. 

“Shit.” The padlock is open. Dean turns the knob and finds it locked. “Not good, Winchester.” 

He admonishes himself as he pushes the heavy-duty padlock into place. Castiel will not be learning the combination for this one. He’s knocking back the last of his liquor when the new roommate enters.

“Dean, I was thinking of making some dinner. Would you care to join me?”

Scratching his neck Dean blows out a harsh gust of air. “Sure.”

The Alpha smiles and the sight does things to him. Rustles up emotions Dean usually denies because he refused to ever believe he would discover his mate; his Alpha. Yet, Cas’s shade of blue feels different.

This is how the old story begins. Handsome Alphas woo with romantic gestures to let them in. Dean mustn’t forget. Once the bite breaks the skin Omegas can no longer win.

For the millionth time, he wishes Sam and Lucifer had never met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are always welcomed and loved.
> 
> XOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	5. Bathing in Snow

Castiel can’t remember her eyes. A soft hazel or green, maybe? Six months and a handful of days since her passing and the Alpha can only recall Daphne in a general context. A nice smile, kind heart, and the way she was still. When he sleeps there is only one person he sees and the color of Dean’s gaze is burned into his retinas, forever. He will never lose his new caretaker. 

Three days in Endville has either been a dream or nightmare, Castiel’s unsure. Today he rested. He pulls on a fresh t-shirt with a pair of jeans. The tiny clock on his desk reads 6:44pm. At 8:30pm Dean will close the blinds and draperies freeing Castiel from his snow drenched prison. The Omega’s bouquet flows everywhere. He consumes it. More than a grieving Alpha should, which can mean a few things. He must speak with Gabriel.

Dean. The Omega is a mystery. One moment he’s open and his scent flows with joy, the next he’s evasive and withdraws far away. The woodsy aroma of evergreen plays on Castiel’s senses while the overlaying fragrance of snow covers him entirely. He might never wake having been smothered by the heaviness in the house. It would be a pleasant way to go. Given the alternative of Duma choosing his demise, Castiel knows the option he would select.

During his dreams, the Alpha stands on the edge of Lone Mountain astray in trees. The surrounding green leaves the only color against the falling snow. He’s never cold. His arms stretched upward to the sky so he can touch the unique flakes. He spins over and over. Castiel eventually pauses glancing towards the ominous house seeing his Omega. At first look, its Daphne in a red dress beckoning him to her. The Alpha turns again when his gaze returns to the house it’s Dean.

Strong, angry, elusive Dean standing tall with his arms crossed. His features are hard and unwelcoming. A twig breaking has him glancing back to the mountain. Daphne smirks, her delicate features enticing him in the mating dance of a siren.

Her feminine voice calling, “Castiel.”

The Alpha follows his desires striding to the house. Dean might be a battle, but Castiel won’t deny himself the right to find his true mate. His need is totally unstoppable.

Currently, Castiel paces. Hopefully, Dean invited Gabriel for a late supper and the Beta will stay for a movie. There are so many questions about his host. He is aware Gabriel won’t be completely forthcoming with answers, at this point anything would be appreciated.

In the end, he only requires an answer to one; who has left the marks on Dean. There were the bruises on the Omega’s neck he gleamed the first night. Since then he has noticed; scars of differing types and sizes littered over Dean’s chest and back. The man prefers to sleep bare-chested. Castiel has no objections.

Frustrated he flops onto the little bed. Castiel has no idea how Dean manages to sleep on the twin mattress, the Omega has one or two inches on him. He bites his lip letting the skin drag through his teeth slowly. Bowlegs clad in jeans keeps his mind busy for several minutes.

The sloped ceiling reminds him of his voluntary incarceration. “Dean deserves better.”

No matter the span of time Duma will not relent. She is fueled by vengeance and if the roles were reversed Castiel wouldn’t either. Gabriel’s true mistake, hiding for the winter will only make things worse. He should face Daphne’s family. As an Alpha, he is sworn to uphold his word and when he signed the blood pact, he gave just that; his word. However, leaving Dean well the mere thought creates an ache to his very core.

Honor appears to fall in line behind being by his mate. Dean forbids any discussion on their scent connection. It worries him. What horrible event destroyed the Omega’s belief in mates or even Alphas as a whole? Castiel must find out. At first, he blamed the town of Endville and their anti-Alpha endeavors. Goodness, Alphas can’t own land or a business without an Omega co-signing. A bizarre twist on the laws beyond the city limits.

Several discussions have taught him Dean came here with his anger. It was bred elsewhere.

The Alpha’s hand stretches across his neck snagging the necklace there. His fingers ghost down the thick, silver rope as the 5-carat cushion-shaped black sapphire lands perfectly in Castiel’s palm. A gift from Daphne. The chain is long enough to hide the amulet inside his shirt, yet the Alpha stresses over the decision to wear it. With his plans to pursue a romantic relationship with Dean, it doesn’t seem appropriate. Daphne had it blessed by a fertility witch. Mated eight years and they never conceived a child which is unheard of in young healthy Alpha/ Omega pairings. Another reason Duma hates him. He failed as an Alpha on so many fronts he again wonders if he should give up.

Being here in Endville puts so many people in danger, especially Gabriel and Dean. If either were to be harmed it would kill the Alpha. Sitting up Castiel removes the amulet. He will treasure the necklace in honor of his first Omega, he did care for her. Looking back on their mate-ship he and Daphne lived as close friends but he never desired her. Not like Dean, his want for the mysterious Omega is thrilling. He places the necklace into the side drawer of the desk. “I will never forget you.”

A knock raps on the red door at exactly 8:32pm. Castiel types in the code, but his grin falters when his gaze lands on his cousin.

“Don’t look so disappointed. A guy could get a complex.” Gabe enters shutting the door behind him. “I could never sleep in here. God, it’s tiny. Do you worry about not having enough oxygen?”

“Gabriel, the size helps to mask the existence of the space. Fresh air is brought in through a ventilation system which also scrubs and deodorizes the air. I’m perfectly safe.”

“Physically …sure. It’s more about your mental health. Such a tiny space might send you over the edge into the coocoo’s nest.”

Rolling his eyes Castiel gestures to the single chair. “Did you seal us off for a reason?”

“Dean made a huge dinner and let me pick the movie tonight. He actually agreed to watch French Kiss, so I know something is up. All he would say is you needed family time. Spill?”

Sitting down on the bed Castiel gathers his thoughts for a moment. “What do you know about Dean’s aversion to Alphas?”

“Are you serious? You are literally on the run for your fucking life and you want to squeal over the cute Omega. Hey, write me a letter with “Does Dean like me?” at the top. Then two boxes one with yes over it and one with no. Jesus, I thought you’d want to chat about surveillance. What I should do when Duma knocks on my door. Because we both know it’s only a matter of time.” Gabriel smacks his head dramatically, “Instead, you want to coo over his sexy smell.”

“Snow and evergreens.” Castiel ventures.

The Beta pauses his rant. “Really dendrophilia? I’ve only caught a mild whiff of something woodsy.”

“I am not sexually aroused by trees, Gabriel. Although, I’m impressed by the correct use of the word.”

His cousin feigns annoyance, “Har, har. I went to college.”

“And the people of Endville have an excellent nurse who graduated in the top five percent. Now, can we get back to my original query?”

Leaning back into his seat Gabriel expression morphs into seriousness. “Cassie, I love you. But for Dean, his past is very personal and it’s not my place to share it with you. We are family, although he’s my family too. Don’t make me choose. Please.”

Castiel places his hand on Gabe’s knee and squeezes giving a curt nod. “Someone hurt him recently. He has—”

“Bruises on his neck.” The beta’s face goes sour. “Dean disappears. He’ll be gone for two to four days and sometimes when he returns there are injuries. The ones he has now aren’t even close to the worst of it. I have never asked for an explanation.”

“Why?” Castiel can’t imagine staying silent with such violence.

“I am his friend. There are a tiny number of people who Dean Winchester trusts and I feel privileged to be a part of that group. I refuse to do anything which might jeopardize his comfort in asking me for help. My understanding why won’t change anything so I clean him up and force him to watch Meg Ryan movies till he wants to throttle me.”

“And angering him serves what purpose?”

“Pure entertainment for me. I might be a healthcare professional, but I am not a saint.” Gabriel chuckles as he stands. “Now, since I’ve completely failed to answer your questions lets go watch a movie.”

As the cousins enter the kitchen Castiel notices a plate of food covered with plastic wrap on the circular table. “Thank you, Gabriel. I’m starving.”

“Wasn’t me?” The Beta winks. “Ask tree boy?”

“Tree who?” Dean enters with two beers in his hand. 

Castiel wishes he could blink and be back in the attic. There is no doubt in his mind he’s blushing as Gabriel falls over laughing. Clearing his throat he adds, “Excuse him. I have it on good authority he was dropped on his head as a baby.”

“Explains a lot.” Dean grins handing Gabriel one of the bottles. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yes. Several.”

At the movie’s conclusion Dean hops up and dashes from the room.

“Is he always so skittish?” Castiel gathers the many bottles.

“Not even a little.” Gabriel strokes his chin. “Perhaps, he’s finally met his match.”

Giving the Beta a good shove with his foot Castiel takes the trash to the recycling receptacle. His cousin follows behind him.

“Hey, I got you an I’m still alive and have my cock gift.” He passes Castiel a cell phone.

“Unfortunately, I believe Duma will trace any phones purchased by you.”

With a huff, Gabriel grabs for the back door, “Have more faith Alpha. The Nurse Practitioner I work for in town got a friend who lives outside Endville to buy it with cash. You’re trapped in the mini attic for 14 plus hours you need entertainment. I programmed a few possible solutions along with my number.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” The Beta screams, “Bye Dean.”

Castiel stands for a few minutes after the door closes behind Gabe. Turning he notices the door to the basement is ajar. Odd. Dean’s been relentless in keeping it secured with an impressive padlock. His nose catches the fragrance of snow and trees first. It’s when his eyes track movement does he observes Dean with a look of utter shock.

“What the hell Cas? Did you pick the lock?” The Omega slams the door shut. “There are rules if you want to stay here, I will withdraw my sponsorship in minutes. Sam’s bedroom and the basement are totally off-limits. Do you hear me?!”

“I touched nothing.” Worry rising.

“Are you saying Gabriel did it? He’s had dozens of chances over the years and yet it’s not until you are living in my house someone breaks into my,” Dean inhales deeply his tone softening, “…the basement.”

“Obviously, breaking your rules endangers my ability to stay?”

“Fuck yes it does.”

Dean’s gorgeous green eyes teeming with suspicion. 

Suddenly, the Alpha requires a connection with the man. He takes Dean’s hand in his, “So, why would I? There is nowhere for me to go. Please believe me, your comfort is of great importance to me.”

“Fine. Still weird though?”

A need to protect his Omega has Castiel stepping between Dean and the door. “Let me investigate. What if someone entered during our film with dark intentions once we were asleep?”

“Way to give someone nightmares, also dark intentions? Dude, was your mother a thesaurus?”

The Alpha’s head twitches to the side, “No, a stay at home Omega.” When he spots the giggle on Dean’s lips he gripes, “There is nothing wrong with flourishing one’s vocabulary.” 

“I’m not even going to touch …flourishing.” Dean searches between the door and Castiel clearly working out a reply to his offer. “Nah, I’ll do it.”

“No. I’m the Alpha here.” Absolutely the wrong thing to say. 

Dean yanks himself to his full height his chest puffed out in rage. “You don’t think a lowly Omega can check out his own basement. Screw you! I’ve kept myself safe for 32 years without the aid of any stupid Alpha. Stay here.”

The Omega gradually opens the door flipping on a light switch just inside on the left. “Seriously, Cas don’t follow me.”

Having no desire to be chastised twice in one evening Castiel nods. However, it takes a lot of effort to not grab Dean when he slips down the stairs closing the door. He pushes his ear to the wood. Dean never forbade him from listening for trouble.

Not a single sound.

Castiel halts his breathing, begging his ears to pick up on even the slightest scuffle from below. What if an Alpha is hiding in the shadows? At this point, the Alpha would be surprised if his heart stopped beating. His Omega’s in danger. Fingernails drag down the wood silently. His body itching to fling open the door, but he doesn’t move from his position. Doing anything would definitely harm his precarious standing with Dean. He should trust the Omega. A faint noise draws his attention to the backyard. Hastily, the Alpha crosses the kitchen to the backdoor with a small window. He carefully peeks through the closed blinds. It’s difficult to see in the dark. Suddenly, he smacks his forehead feeling like a fool.

It's dark outside.

If an Alpha was lurking in the basement Dean would have run back upstairs due to the fire. Only Alphas written in the book of joined souls and completed the rituals are alive after the final fall of dusk. Wandering back to the basement door Cas chews on his lip.

His gaze is drawn to the padlock. Dean would never have left it open and Gabriel won’t even ask question much less snoop behind a barred door. How did it come to be unlocked? Perhaps an angry Omega?

Omegas and Betas can travel freely at all hours in Endville. A thought swirls in his mind forcing himself to see the flaw in Gabriel’s plan. Duma has loyal people of all designations. Several of the cousins diligently searching for Castiel have mates who might sneak into town for a bit of information. He’s not just hiding from Alphas.

Another wave of panic has the Alpha pressing his ear against the door to the basement. Images of Dean fighting off a Beta attacker dominating his mind. His breath was gone again. Lowering his hand to the knob as he has an internal battle of wills over entering.

The decision is made when the door swings towards him striking him in the face. Castiel stumbles back. “Whoopsie daisy.”

His Omega gives him a strange look. “Did you say Whoopsie daisy?”

“It is an appropriate response to being caught off guard.” He cautiously feels his face.

Dean smiles. The entire room lights up with pure sunshine as his Omega’s scent fills with joy. Castiel finds himself dumbstruck by the beauty.

“How are you an Alpha?” The Omega laughs, brightening Castiel’s soul. There could never be darkness near Dean Winchester’s laugh. It’s not possible. “Downstairs is fine. Totally bizarre though.”

Castiel observes while Dean places the padlock and checks its secure three times.

“Let’s get some ice for your face.” The Omega continues to chuckle.

A yearning, blossoms over Castiel. More than anything the Alpha wishes to place a chaste kiss to Dean’s scruffy cheek. Nothing, heated. A simple sweet kiss, yet it's not the kiss he craves but the Omega’s response. The other man breaking into a grin when his eyes meet Castiel’s. To be the sole reason Dean smiles.

The Alpha places the bag of peas over his eye, favoring the forehead. It took most of the blow. 

“I will never break your trust.” Castiel needs Dean to believe it.

With a harsh sigh, the Omega leans over the kitchen island placing his face in his hands. “The problem is you don’t have it, to begin with, Cas.” His gaze peering through his splayed fingers, “I trust Gabriel.”

Someone stabbing Castiel in the chest would have been less painful. “Don’t you smell our connection?”

“Doesn’t matter to me. In my world Alphas are not to be trusted, regardless of their scent.”

“You have no intention of allowing me to give you chase?” The mere idea is ludicrous.

Shaking his head Dean goes to the fridge pulling out ingredients for a sandwich. “Why do people say that, give you chase? You know it comes from a century ago when Omegas were thrown into the forest for Alphas to chase and claim. A person’s life depended on their ability to run and hide. It’s fucking barbaric. Did you chase Daphne?”

“No.” Castiel comes around the cement island so there would be no physical barriers between them. “Her aroma was never quite right. Please, Dean, I will listen to your counsel. I want to learn how to be the Alpha you desire.”

The Omega’s finger sharply presses into Castiel’s chest. “I will never be claimed. Learn that, Cas.”

“Who hurt you?” Castiel utters.

“I’m an Omega. Everyone did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs and lots of love to all my readers. Today marks the beginning of the end to our canon world.
> 
> XOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	6. True Colors will Bleed

Dean curses himself for leaving this for the last minute. Unfortunately, with Castel living in his home the Omega can’t have his typical twice a month packing party. Free beer brings plenty of help. Rolling his eyes Dean grabs a vial, surrounding the plastic tube with bubble wrap. Once the orders are prepped for travel, he slips them into tiny FedEx boxes slapping a prepaid address label on the front. Each one makes him forty bucks. Not too shabby for his day job. The pitter-patter of Alpha feet coming down the stairs has Dean inhaling. God, he could live off Cas’s aroma alone. Totally delicious. 

“Dean?” The Alpha’s voice another sensual treat.

“In the dining room.” He calls out as he grabs a new vial. 

Castiel enters wearing jeans and a slim maroon t-shirt. His feet are bare. Jesus, by the time Castiel hits the road Dean, will have developed a foot fetish. “What are these?”

The Alpha gestures to the assembly line.

“My day job.” He grunts. Dean may have the hots for Cas, but sexual attraction is where the buck stops.

The other man tilts in sniffing, “They smell like slick.”

“Good. Alphas can get super cranky if I don’t send them what they’ve paid for. Nothing’s worse than an angry Alpha trying to sue someone in Endville.” His hands stay busy.

“You run a slickery?” Cas searches the table for another answer. “Those are illegal.”

Pausing to school his Alpha. “They are only illegal outside of the city. Here, Alphas do not own the slick of their omegas. We have bodily autonomy.”

“It’s a form of prostitution.” 

“How? Omegas produce 25 plus vials full of slick during a single heat. All we do is catch the happy goo before it stains the sheets. Dude, a lot of omegas use it as a second form of income. In a small town, the work can be scarce.”

Cas sits down his eyes wide. “You don’t need to refrigerate the slick?”

“Nope. A common misconception that live slick is the best.”

“I’ve been here a week. How have I never seen you working?” Castiel’s baby blues finally settle on him.

“I only ship twice a month. I don’t really need the money, I run it more as a public service.”

The dark brown locks slide to the left. “It would appear as if your secret career is also quite lucrative. You have a beautiful home and money does not seem to be an issue.”

“I’m comfortable.” Dean shrugs off the comment. If Castiel questions running a slickery then the Alpha’s gonna have a coronary over his other vocation. “CFO must mean you have a nice retirement fund. Did you lose everything when you went on the lamb?”

Shaking his head, Cas stares, “No. I’ve always believed in preparing for a rainy day. Over the many years, I’ve siphoned money into an offshore bank account in Nassau. I was planning on transferring some to you in the near future.” The Alpha taps his finger on a bare tube. “Doesn’t appear as if you need financial help.”

“Let me take care of you, Alpha,” Dean says it with sass, but his heart skips a beat when Castiel’s lips break into a soft smile. Shit.

“I have no problems accepting your aid. Although, I would welcome the knowledge of what your additional income entails?”

“Can’t do it, Cas.” No matter his appreciation of the Alphas attributes Dean’s not one to share. The lack of reaction from Castiel tells him the guy was expecting a big fat no. 

“I can box the items and add the label. If we finish on time, perhaps you will watch a movie with me?”

“We’ll see.” The routine they’ve fallen into of relaxing on the couch while watching a flick worries Dean. Letting your guard down around Alphas is dangerous. He smirks to himself as he hands Cas a wrapped vial. Castiel is gentle. A complete opposite of Lucifer, yet he’s heard about the ones who enjoy playing pretend.

A knock at the door has both men on high alert. Dean puts his hand out pointing to the table and Cas comprehends as he crawls underneath. He cracks the door just enough to view and scent the visitor.

“Billie?” He flings the door fully open, Dean’s heart leaping into his throat, “Is Charlie okay?”

“Little Red is fine.” The female omega glides inside the house her black leather trench coat giving her the illusion of floating. “Called for my next target and she told me an odd tale. Had to check the facts myself because Dean Winchester giving up on the mission must be wrong.”

“I needed a break. We both have taken time outs over the years. No reason to panic. What we do wears on a person, physically and emotionally. I’m sure you have somewhere better to be. Killer outfit and all.”

Dean recognizes the instance Billie smells alpha. Her nose flares. The beautifully painted lips turn downward in disgust. She only whispers one word, “Why?”

“Helping a friend.” He tips his head towards the open door, although he knows she won’t leave.

Her dark eyes, dramatic with thick black eyeliner glimmer mischievously. “Can I watch?”

“It’s Gabriel’s cousin and he needed a place to crash for a few days. So, there will be absolutely nothing to watch, Billie.”

The scrunch of her nose coincides with a sourness to her spicy ginseng bouquet. “You are permitting an alpha to …” her face dripping in repulsion, “live …with you.”

“Dude, he’s harmless.” Once again, a grand gesture to encourage the other omega’s departure. “I’m sure the caseload is a piling up.”

A long blade emerges from Billie’s leather coat. “Can I have a taste?”

Snatching her wrist Dean hisses under his breath, “We are not slicing up Gabriel’s cousin. Now, if you want to play a game go give Charlie a call.”

Castiel appears in the foyer shocking everyone, including himself if his face is any indication. “Maybe, if you and I had a chat. Billie is it?”

“Not really, a chatty kind of Omega.” Billie strides closer to Castiel circling him as she searches for an answer. “It’s after dark in Endville and not even a spark. Who sponsored you?”

“Dean.” The Alpha replies unaware of how Billie will take the information.

Not well. She grabs his shirt slamming Castiel against the wall, violently. “Tell me the enchantment!”

“I’m not under a damn spell.” Dean shouts as Castiel says in unison, “Why would I need to deceive Dean?”

“The Dean Winchester I know and love would rather die than linking his soul to a fucking Alpha.” She spits in Cas’s face. “Killing you will free him of both problems.”

Nudging between them Dean faces the other Omega. He cautiously pushes her back. “No. I was not coerced. There is no reason for bloodshed, you know I hate cleaning up the mess.”

Her sharp eyebrow pops up, “Interesting. You are genuinely concerned about the Alpha’s wellbeing and I never leave a mess.”

“True. Look, you can’t tell anyone you saw him. Castiel’s hiding from a crew who wants to bring justice for a broken blood pact.”

Billie squints in confusion, “Alpha on Alpha violence is a good thing, Dean.”

Frustrated Dean yanks at his hair. “Damn it! He would never be on our call sheet.”

“Having taken a moment to think about it.” Billie crosses her arm’s tightly against her chest. “Let’s sit down for a conversation Alpha.”

“My name is Castiel Novak.” 

“Don’t care. I’ll just stick with Alpha if it’s all the same to you.” 

They end up back in the dining room tensely sitting around 503 tubes of slick. Castiel begins, “I understand your apprehension since you don’t know who I am. Do you have any queries?”

“Understatement, Alpha.” She lies her hands on the table displaying her blood-red nails. A match to her lipstick, always a class act. “How did you violate the blood pact with your mate?”

“I don’t know. Daphne and I were happy, we lived a quiet life together. She stayed home and I worked in finance. Fertility was our greatest failure because not once in our eight years of trying did she ever conceive. Then, six months and two weeks ago she drove her car into a tree. Her death was a shock. I was overcome with sadness over her passing, however, I never experienced mourning illness. It felt more like the loss of a close friend.”

“Where is she?” Billie asks coldly. Dean freezes, unable to breathe.

It’s the question which has been eating at him for days. The one Gabriel dismisses and triggers Dean to become agitated. Where is the true mate hiding?

“She? I don’t understand the reference.” Castiel genuinely appears confused, nevertheless, neither Omega is tricked. A false claiming bite due to a blood bond with a true mate explains it all; hook, line, and sinker. Alphas are rarely complex.

Frowning deeply Billie shrugs, “Okay, where is he?”

In what is becoming a familiar Cas move the man’s head slides to the side. “Please, I want to cooperate. Who is this he or she, you speak of?”

Slowly Billie steeples her red nails on her chin. “Don’t play stupid, Alpha. Where is the true mate stashed? Dean and I have been in the business long enough to spot a shitty act. Gabriel’s a Beta and not subject to the evil and careless behaviors of those who believe they dominate society. You licked the wrong Omega after you signed the blood pact and now with your mate dead. You’re screwed. I love watching Alpha castrations. Several states still require the families to make them public. A warning for those who think they are above the laws because God granted them with a knot.”

“That’s the thing. I am a careful man, Billie, to a fault. Not once after the pact was completed have I even laid a finger on another Omega. I worked as a CFO for Seraphim Investors. It was led by all Alphas. The only time I came in contact with Omegas was dinner parties or shopping and I can assure you I didn’t taste their blood.”

Closing her eyes Billie scents the air.

Well here’s the ultimate test because her ability to smell a liar is legendary. When they open again it’s with a curious expression, “You are being honest.”

“YES!” Castiel screams standing so fast his chair crashes to the floor. “Why the hell would I lie? Dean is risking a lot to keep me safe, so lying to him would only hurt my chances of staying. You called me stupid, yet I believe being anything other than honest would be stupid. Why would either of you care if I had a true mate?”

“Alright, Cas. Take a seat she’s simply attempting to get at the truth. I mean your story has some major holes, man.” He rights the Alpha’s chair encouraging him to sit. Patting Castiel’s shoulder to comfort the man.

When he’s back in his own chair the look on Billie’s face is unmistakable. 

Astonishment. After a moment Billie’s gaze narrows on Castel. “Alpha, have you been enlightened on the risks involved with Dean’s sponsorship of you?”

“Gabriel explained the unique situation. The normal precautions of Endville to keep Omegas safe from Alphas would not apply.” Cas keeps his hands open. “I will never hurt Dean. If anyone could possibly be my true mate it would be him.”

“I’m sorry?” Billie responds as Dean tries to pick his chin up off the floor. “Dean a word, outside.”

Shit. She will not let such a proclamation go, hopefully, he can convince her it’s nothing to stress about because a worried Billie is lethal. They exit out the back porch.

A gorgeous night sky twinkles above them, although Billie isn’t interested in the stars. She pulls him further out into the yard. When they are several yards away from any prying ears the other Omega turns on him. “What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Listen, I took a scent blocking pill. One of the special stock Charlie orders for us, so I was clear of mind when we undertook the sponsorship ritual. See, you can go home.”

“Dean! Jesus, the Alpha thinks you are the reason he didn’t properly mate. Maybe, he came here with his own agenda about taking out the problem. Hand you over to these bloodthirsty Alphas as payment. You know it happens all the time.” Her fingernails dig into his biceps as she shakes his body. “He can kill you.”

Jerking away from her harsh grip Dean rolls his eyes. “What are you talking about? Castiel had never met me before a week ago. I think you’ve been hunting evil Alphas for too long. Seriously, you actually think he hunted me down so he could hand me over to Duma and the family. He’s kind.”

“Or really good at playing kind. You are at his mercy as long as you stay linked to him. And you do realize the bond hasn’t fully cemented between you, right? That fucking Alpha could have full control over you after the next full moon. He can claim you and Endville would smile.” Her dark eyes boring into his soul.

“Full moon?”

Billie appears pained as she sighs, “Have you never studied how the sponsorship works. It’s effects on the Omega specifically?”

“I mean I know people who have done it, half the town has sponsored someone at one point or another. You are making a huge deal over nothing. Cas is a nice Alpha.” He pleads, unsure why.

“Dean, the final piece of the ritual finalizes under a full moon. Get out now. Run to Sheriff Mills and have his name struck from the book of joined souls. Do it at first light. It will allow the Alpha a day to find a place to go. How are you not terrified?”

“I trust Cas.” The words are surprising to them both. “He won’t force a claim on me.”

“Dean, the bond could be screwing with your senses. You would NEVER, EVER trust a knothead and maybe he hasn’t touched you …yet. His kindness could be a rouse. Have you forgotten about Lucifer?”

He shoves her hard. “NO! Don’t you mention him to me, I’m the one who found Sam. Castiel is nothing like Lucifer. I bet my life on it.”

“Exactly.” She walks towards the side of the house. Dean can see her car parked by the road. She looks back over her shoulder, “You found Sam, but I cleaned up the mess. I can’t do it again.”

Billie vanishes into the dark. He hears her car startup as he shuts the back door. 

“Hey, Cas. I’m sorry –” The kitchen lights flood his eyes causing him to squint.

Castiel speaks immediately cutting him off, “Do you murder Alphas, Dean?”

“What are you talking about? Billie was joking.” His words growing soft as the Alpha steps into his personal space. The beautiful blue of his irises ignites into a dark flame. Boiling apple cider seeps into the Omega’s pours leaving Dean mesmerized.

“Answer the question.”

A yearning to please the man before him has the Omega breaking all his rules. “Yes.”

When their hand's touch, Dean’s body battles for control over the instinct to submit. He remains silent as Cas strokes his face with a tender caress. It feels amazing. “Do you kill for sport?”

“No, contracts from the families. We only eliminate Alphas who are abusers and won’t allow their Omegas to leave. Out there, only an Alpha can end a mating. Cas, you have to, believe me, these people were desperate and death was the solution. The Alphas I took out refused to do the right thing.”

What the hell is happening? Dean’s never revealed his mission to anyone outside of the crew. Maybe, Billie was right. The sponsorship link might be fucking with his ability to stay in control. Shit, Cas could drag him from Endville. It’s terrifying. Cas inches even closer as Dean’s back hits the back door. Trapped. Normally, his instincts would kick in and he’d be throwing punches instead his gaze bounces between the Alpha’s blue eyes and his lips. Sweet, full, luscious lips which entice him.

Desire burns in his groin. Dean wets his own lips craving the taste of hot apple cider straight from the source. Sam’s voice whispers their gospel. The memory gives him the strength to halt any further notions of a kiss.

It will not happen.

Castiel utters in a needy pant, “You enjoyed it. The killing.”

The Alpha’s arms surround him, caging him with the sight and scent of mate. Dean always believed he would detest such dominant behavior and yet the slick leaking from his ass contradicts the theory. His mind clears. “The world is a better place with those monsters gone forever.”

Needing a break from the intensity of Castiel’s glare Dean breaks away stepping towards the basement door. 

“Unless you contradict me, Dean. I’ll take your response as a yes.” Cas sternly counters.

“I’m going to need a few minutes do you mind working on the tube packaging for me?” Dean simply needs oxygen without a trace of apples.

“I don’t mind.” Castiel moves towards the dining room but pauses by Dean’s shoulder. “I understand there are sadistic bastards out there, who use their designation to abuse the people they should be protecting. It doesn’t affect my opinion.”

As soon as the Alpha can’t hear him Dean whispers, “And you being amazing doesn’t change mine either.”

Within seconds he’s standing at the bottom of the basement stairs. To the left is a basic storage area he uses as a back-up pantry and to the right is another red door. Again, the doorknob has been replaced with a keypad. Quickly Dean types in the code and gains entrance. The lights are off but the light table in the center gives off a warm glow.

Placing his hands on the table Dean leans harshly gasping for air. At least here there are no apples. He can breathe. It’s only after a few inhales does he notice the absolutely freezing temp. The basement is usually chilly but this has to be at least 20 degrees cooler than normal. What the fuck?

He scans the wall of weapons, the oversized freezer, and his eye catches the 19th-century Chinese apothecary cabinet. One drawer has been pulled open. Bizarre, because Dean’s OCD over locks is only surpassed by his need to close everything before he leaves the room. Cautiously Dean inches towards the cabinet. He goes motionless when he spots a pile of leaves on the floor. To the untrained eye, it appears innocent. Dean’s used oleander enough in his work to recognize the green leaves with a few branches immediately. They are exceptionally poisonous.

Furthermore, if he were to touch the leaves without gloves on, his skin would develop a wicked rash. Stepping back the way he came Dean flicks on the overhead fluorescents and searches for his heavy black rubber gloves. As he looks the Omega can’t help but pause his hunting to stare at the freezer. Maybe Charlie was right. He shouldn’t store the pieces in the house.


	7. Land of Confusion

Surveillance is key. Dean learned early on the importance of knowing the target’s routine. When he first began, he’d run it on his own, but now Charlie has a crew of Omegas. Although, he always spends a few hours observing. Old habits die hard. Castiel stretches out on the couch in his den. As one hand holds the book the Alpha’s reading, the other mindlessly scratches his belly. The action reveals newly discovered flesh. Fuck. Cas’s feet are bare the jeans ratty at the end tickles his ankles with random strings.

Relaxed and at home. A warmth grows over his body as delight tingles Dean’s toes. His Alpha is content. His pristine abilities as an Omega have made Castiel feel at home in his space. A teeny sniff reveals the gratifying smell of joyful Alpha. 

Turning away from the other man Dean slaps his cheeks. “Get a hold of yourself.” 

Billie’s warnings ringing in his brain. Perhaps, there is some merit to her belief. What if Cas didn’t know it but he was manipulating Dean into wanting the Alpha? Then again, maybe he’s found his mate. No matter how hard she tried Billie could find no proof Castiel would harm him.

The Alpha isn’t capable of violence.

Dean chuckles. Endville has put them in reverse positions because Dean’s the dangerous one.

“Dean?” The voice startles him from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked, would you care to play a game?” Cas places his book on the cement island.

A small smirk fills Dean’s mouth. His favorite game would not be good for the Alpha’s health. “What do you have in mind?”

The blue gems sparkle as Cas grabs a box of playing cards under the TV. “Go Fish?”

“Sure.” 

They settle at the dining room table and Castiel shuffles. For the first few rounds, the sole sound is each man asking for cards with the occasional “Go Fish”. 

“Tell me about Sam.” The query rattles Dean. He was not prepared to discuss his baby brother however there is no reason to lie.

“We are four years apart and he’s always been the most important person in my life. When our Alpha Mom died our Omega Dad was lost in a terrible case of mourning illness. He never really recovered. I became the person to clothe and feed Sammy. He’s my responsibility.”

“Do you have any 2’s?” After he picks up the one Dean gives him, he adds, “How old were you when your Mother passed?”

“Four.” Dean knows how it looks to outsiders. “Making formula bottles is easy. Now, changing diapers was a true challenge and very messy.” He scoffs. “Any 6’s?”

“Go Fish. Were there other family members to help?” Cas returns his gaze to the cards in his hands. “Do you have any queens?”

He shares two shaking his head.

A few turns later Cas lays his cards down. “Where is Sam?”

“Safe.” Waving a finger at the cards, “Are we playing or not?”

The Alpha lifts the hand thoughtfully staring at them. “Yes. What about your Omega Father? Where is he?”

“John Winchester died when I was 17. At the time we were living with my Uncle Bobby in Lawrence, KS since Omegas can’t be legal guardians.” 

“Any 7s?” Cas takes the one Dean passes him, slipping it in his hand. “Can I assume Uncle Bobby was your Father’s Alpha caretaker too?”

“Beta. Bobby is a Beta. Two months after my 8th birthday the Police found us sleeping under an overpass in Lebanon, KS. Bobby Singer was the social worker assigned to our case. I thought being under a roof would keep the vicious Alphas away. It did for a while. Give me your Jack’s.”

“Go Fish.” Leaning back in his chair Castiel frowns. “How did John die?”

“Cancer or depression take your pick. Dad would have these low bouts which lasted days sometimes weeks. He hated doctors. Had both Sam and me at home to avoid being touched. My Mother was his true mate, although her temper", Dean sighs, “I’ll never forget it. By the time Bobby forced him to seek medical help, it was too late.” He slaps the cards on the table shouting, “How about you Alpha? Why don’t you share with me the shit from your past that guts you every time you think about it?”

“I smelled your scent on my claiming night with Daphne.” Cas’s eyes lock on the floor. “Of course, I didn’t know it was you at the time. Simply, it was different from the Omega kneeling before me. If I had been a better Alpha, I would have never bitten her. I was weak. My Father told me to finish the job or be turned out of the family. I’d seen them exile Gabriel. Duma will be in the right when she takes my life because, with my one selfish action, I destroyed so many lives. Please, don’t stop her. Dying is what I deserve, but harming you in the process would devastate my very soul.”

A deluge of anger threatens to drown the Omega. He stands overturning the dining room table narrowly missing Castiel. “Fuck you! God Damn it Cas, make a choice. Do you want to keep sniffing up my skirt or should I just hand you over to Duma now? I can’t live in the grey.”

The Alpha stays in his chair and replies gently, “Do I have a chance? Dean, you go back and forth on the topic of me. It makes my head spin. I have spent an eternity living in the land of confusion. Daphne died because of it. I will happily choose you every time, but the day Duma knocks on your door I don’t want you harmed.”

“AAAAHHH!” Dean screams to the ceiling. “I hate …”.

Remaining seated Cas observes him silently.

He crashes to the floor sitting crisscross like a child. “You smell of mate. There are moments I can sense you even though I ignore it. The full moon is next week and Billie said our bond will solidify to whatever we are meant to be.”

Cautiously the Alpha moves to mirror him so they are sitting face to face, their knees touching. Cas’s hands slide onto his and squeeze.

Hanging his head Dean releases the final blow. “I will never be claimed. Any future with me will be one made of our commitment to each other and not a bite on the neck. No one will own me. There will be no land of confusion between us, I will remain free. Always.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispers lacing his fingers in between Dean’s.

“For what? Squashing your hopes of being my mate.”

The Omega has no false expectations, Alphas need a bite. Staring into Castiel's blue eyes Dean swears he sees the storms part as the blue grows crystal clear. “I have a choice. Suddenly, the sides are black and white. Given the world we live in you’ve given me an amazing gift I never had with Daphne. She may have been the Omega who wore my bite, yet you are my true mate.”

“Do you know what you want?”

“No.” 

Electric energy builds in their linked hands. It twists and turns up Dean’s arms over his shoulders and hits him square in the heart. His teeth rattle as both men cry out from the experience. Cas’s body jerking chaotically. Perhaps, Mother Nature isn’t happy with their dawdling when true mates are her greatest accomplishment. It’s the last thought he thinks before losing consciousness. 

****

He wakes to his nose tucked within Castiel’s neck as his body drapes over the man. Urgently the Omega checks his neck for a bite. Finding nothing his pulse decreases.

The Alpha snores lightly as Dean rises to his knees glancing around the dining room. What the fuck happened? It’s the morning light bleeding through the blinds which kicks his ass into gear. Cas is downstairs. 

“Castiel, wake up!” He shoves the man till his eyes pop open.

“What time is it?” The Alpha mumbles from the floor.

Pulling his phone from his back-pocket Dean exclaims, “Shit! It’s 7:40, run upstairs and into the attic, I’ll open a few windows and fix the table.”

“Do you think it was our connection?”

He shoves his Alpha on the hip. “Dude we can discuss it tonight. Go!”

Dean waits until he’s certain Castiel is hidden before he throws open the blinds. God, the bright sunshine starts a throbbing inside his head. An urge hits him. Dean puts on his boots and rushes out the door making a mad dash for Gabriel’s house.

Something about their conversation last night sits heavily on his mind. Cas’s cousin has the answer. Running is his favorite pastime. Also, being able to outrun Alphas has often been lifesaving. Gabe has to be at the medical office downtown by 8:00am, however, the Beta has a habit of oversleeping. Dean’s turning the corner to Gabe’s street when he spots his friend’s car. The vehicle is backing out of the driveway when he rolls over the hood. Instantly the tires squeal at a fast stop.

The guy halts the car screaming as he gets out, “Are you fucking nuts? Killing my best friend was not on my agenda today.”

“Did you wash the claiming nightgown we made for Daphne?” His heart is beating wildly for more reasons than the sunrise sprint.

Totally confused Gabriel waves his hands, “What?! Why are you asking about Daphne’s nightgown?”

“Remember I cut my finger when I was opening the shipping box and bled all over the fabric. You said we didn’t have time to order more so you swore on your dick you would properly sanitize the finished product before mailing it. Did you wash the nightgown?”

“In my defense, it took longer than anticipated and we were working on a time crunch.” Gabriel huffs covering his groin with both his hands, “NO, okay no I didn’t think about it until after the gown was on its way to Castiel. Why?”

If he didn’t love Gabe like a brother he’d castrate the bastard.

“Cas smelled his true mate the night he claimed Daphne and it wasn’t her. You are an idiot! We are the reason the claim never actually took.”

“Brightside, it does answer a lot of questions. Not to mention Castiel isn’t a liar.” The asshole smiles. 

“You knew.” Dean grabs the Scooby-Doo nursing scrub top. “How long?”

“I didn’t know for sure. Daphne was on the fast track to Mommyhood, yet 18 months into the marriage and no belly bump. Makes a person think. I never shared my belief with Castiel.”

He finds himself chewing on his thumbnail, “You came directly to me when Cas needed a hiding place. Did you think I would mate him?” 

Glancing at his watch Gabriel grimaces, “Okay, I appreciate the importance of our conversation, however, I can’t be late.”

“Fine. You told me all I needed to know, “he observes the Beta climbing back into his car, “…for now.”

The walk back is slow. Dean’s brain-twisting and turning on the new information. Castiel is his true mate. He yanks out his phone dialing the person who will be brutally honest.

“Hola, mi Amigo! What can the magical red fairy do for you today?”

Dean smirks at her cheery tone, “Hey Charlie.”

“Hey yourself. What’s up? Please tell me you’ve thrown out the Alpha roomie and are ready to resume working on the call sheet. I’ve got a few good ones. Billie said you could have the first pick until Christmas.”

“Gadreel agreed?” He chuckles as Charlie garbles over a response. He helps her out, “Don’t worry I know he loves bridges and axes.”

“Those requests are pretty rare, so it would be a crime to not let the man have his favorite. Your preferences are completely different. Sooooo, coming back?”

“No, I’m out. I think Gabriel’s cousin is my true mate.” He speaks clearly and with no hesitation.

Crickets. Or more realistically he hears the hum of the cell phone in his hand. Charlie doesn’t say a word. Her new tactic is fucking with Dean’s head.

“Castiel seems …” Dean speeds through all the things which describe his Alpha; loyal, caring, kind, handsome, genuine, and respectful. The big one for him. Instead, he decides on, “…possible.”

“I think you need an MRI. We can use one of your aliases to book the appointment. Hey, Roane Medical Center is ten miles south of Endville and has an opening at 3:00pm today. They have a subspecialty of stroke care. Do you smell toast?”

Either he halts her descent into madness or lets her go. The latter means having an unnecessary MRI and leaving the safety of his town in daylight. Not an appetizing option. 

“Charlie, my brain is fine. Take a deep breath,” he hears her comply, “breathe it out super softly. Again.” The sound of her inhales and exhales is soothing to him too. 

Eventually, Charlie whispers, “Are you thinking about it?”

“I don’t want to.” He hopes the small sentence reflects the torment Dean’s been under lately.

“Damn, true mate.” His dearest of friends utters over the phone. “Have you told him about your extra-curricular Alpha activities?”

“Billie popped by yesterday and gave enough hints for a blind guy playing pool to win. No details. He asked if I got my jollies from the kills.” He pauses kicking a pile of dirt.

Another deep breath from Charlie. “Okay. He is aware of your …work. Does he know why you started the business?”

Sitting down in the grass he watches a particularly fluffy cloud saunter by. “No. I’ve mentioned Sam, but not how the two are linked. Pretty sure he thinks I do it for the money.”

“As if! We would never turn down a family because they couldn’t pay. Did you correct his assumption?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He sighs.

The sound of Charlie standing is accompanied by Dean’s image of her holding up one tight fist. “I know I am fighting a war I can never completely win. But there are small victories that encourage me to keep trying.”

“Really? A Batman quote?”

“It was relevant. Seriously, we do our research and we never take a job solely for the money regardless of the zeros at the end. We are balancing the scales. Trust me, many a fireside story at Alpha kiddie camps includes a spectacular tale of the Alpha Hunter. You should tell Castiel everything. I mean Gabe’s been keeping me apprised of the situation for my own sanity, but the truth will set you free Jedi Guardian.”

“Stop.” His tone is harsher than he meant. “Don’t use fandom to hide behind. What would you do if your Alpha true mate dropped in your lap?”

A tender Charlie replies, “First, I would decide if she was something I wanted. Second, I’d tell her everything. Secrets shouldn’t be kept between those we love, including current or future loves. Lastly, I’d give her the ultimate trust test.”

“I’m not ready.” He whispers into the phone.

“Alright, what about a slightly …dubious test of his loyalty?”

A tiny smile upturns his lips, “How?”

“I have a dealer’s choice in Raleigh, NC. Take him with you and see what happens, not like the Alpha can turn you in or anything. The dude is on the run. A delightful road trip on I-40 east, think of all the chatting you can do in the car for six hours. If you leave tonight it would give you tomorrow night for stalking and the night after that for your fun.”

The idea has merit. Dean chews on his lip weighing the pros and cons. “Gadreel doesn’t want it?”

“Nope, he has a date with a bridge in Minnesota then a possible carjacking in Illinois. The Raleigh job has a timestamp for the Omega’s alibi.”

Shit, is he crazy for even thinking about it? Would Cas go? Dean’s already figuring out how to make Castiel an accomplice so if the Alpha bolts he won’t talk. Charlie’s not wrong. Assuming Cas is willing to join him, the experience could bond them and give Dean a better understanding of the Alpha. Also, if Cas can’t take it, well than he shouldn’t be with him. 

“Perhaps, I was a bit hasty with my decision to quit. Put my name on the call list for Raleigh and send me the file.” He has no doubts his friend is dancing in her chair. 

“Will do. You going to ask him?”

“Yes, I’ll ask but it doesn’t mean he’s going to come along. Cas is in hiding.”

“Pshhh.” Charlie exaggerating the sound. “Oh, he’ll come. There is a reason curiosity killed the cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns really light my fire.
> 
> XOXOXOXOX,  
> Angie


	8. Oh, brother where art thou

Killing is an artform.

Sammy prefers to use paint, charcoals, or colored pencils to express his pain at the hands of an Alpha. Dean favors strangulation, guns, and poison for his creative endeavors. Both have satisfying ends. When Sam finishes a piece, he can stand back and have a sense of accomplishment. Dean feels the same with the drop of a dead body. The world corrects itself for a moment and all Omegas win. 

Dean smiles as he turns inside his locked basement room. He hasn’t slept since Charlie offered up the idea this morning. Too much to do. He poured over the file as he ate lunch and notated the time frame requirement. Although, dealer’s choice is his happy place. 

“Who shall I choose?” He ponders aloud. An orderly, no mess execution is Dean’s first choice, as long as he can see the person’s eyes.

Windows to the soul. His last job was supposed to be a quick shot to the head with a 9mm wearing a silencer. The Omega placing himself in front of the target so he can witness the delicious wave of emotions; confusion, fear, anger, and finally settling on nothingness. Fucker saw the gun too soon. Alpha smacked the weapon from Dean’s hand and tackled the Omega to the ground.

Thank God, he always keeps a back-up knife in his boot. Effective, but filthy. A little blood for color is wonderful, but he truly believes there can be too much of a good thing. Shit stinks.

Dean shakes the whispers of the Alpha from his mind. “Focus. We need a proper cause of death.”

Bouncing on his heels with excitement Dean pulls off the wall a lengthy stretch of steel cable. He gives it a healthy tug. The thin wire bites into his skin. He will have gloves on for the big event which will keep him from cutting his hands. If he jerks hard enough it will cut through the flesh leaving a gorgeous blood trail. The Omega letting a single finger drag through the trickle. He picks out a hunting knife with a holster for his boot placing both items into his go-bag. Now to wait for Cas’s release time. 

At 8:30pm Dean shuts all the blinds then sits at the dining room table. Twenty minutes later Castiel joins him. 

“Are you going on a trip?” The Alpha points to the duffel on the floor. 

“We might be going on a trip,” he grins, “if you want.” 

A curious look from Castiel is adorable as he takes a seat. “The plan was for me to hide. I believe joining you on a journey would be counterproductive.” 

Might as well jump into the fire, “I have a job. If you want to be my Alpha then I need to trust you. Seeing what I do close up and still wishing to be with me could help your cause.” 

“You want me to kill someone?” The query has no fear or judgment. Cas could be asking for a glass of milk. 

“No, I’ll do the job. You keep me company and be my wheelman.” 

Nodding with comprehension Castiel responds, “This would make me an accessory to the crime.”

“I’m going. Had a bit of trouble on my last time out, have to scale the horse again. Omegas need my help.” 

“You never gave me an answer.” Castiel’s eyebrow rising. 

Dean’s tongue peeks out to slide over his lips. “The Alphas on my list have done terrible deeds which have been triple checked by Charlie. They are monsters. Yes, I enjoy hunting evil assholes.” 

“I’ll join you, Dean.” 

“Pack a bag we’ll be gone three nights.” 

While Cas gets his stuff together Dean pulls the cover off the Toyota Corolla. His work car stays hidden in the garage until he can slip her out in the dark. The slightly tinted windows obscure’s enough without being questioned. 

The tight quarters of the vehicle were never a problem when it was only him. However, as the Omega pulls onto I-40 east his skin tingles with the closeness. The hum of the engine the only sound. 

“Tunes or talking?” His eyes slide over to the Alpha lounging in his seat. Damn, he’s fucking fine. Castiel has decided on a dark wash, snug jeans, and a black t-shirt. Dean would laugh at the guy's attempt at appearing bad, but he doesn’t want him to change. Crime looks good on the Alpha. 

Rubbing at his mouth Cas replies, “What made you start in your current occupation?”

“Sammy.” Immediately he regrets sharing. 

“Your brother was in a dangerous relationship with his Alpha?” 

A softness nips against Dean’s skin, soothing his desire to put up his guard. “Yeah, imagine the worst thing that can happen to an Omega and you’ve maybe got a glimpse of what Sam’s bastard Alpha did to him. The summer after he turned 15 Sam got his first heat. I thought the only time to stress was during the actual heat, I was wrong.” 

A pause has Dean peeking over at Cas to make sure he heard. 

Castiel exhales harshly, “Omegas are eligible for claiming after their first heat. Any good Alpha would approach the family first. I’m guessing in the case of Sam his Alpha didn’t have any proper manners.”

Dean chuckles coldly. “Bingo. Sam loved school. I hated it and dropped out once I passed my GED with ambitions of being a mechanic. It was a mile from Bobby’s house to the High School. My stupid naïve ass didn’t think twice about asking him to walk home after classes so I could work late. On November 2nd my baby brother never came home. By the 4th Bobby received the notification of claiming from,” he spits out the rest with disgust, “his new Alpha. A guy named Lucifer. He owned my brother and made it clear we were not welcome to visit.”

“I’m sorry.” A hand tenderly pats his thigh. 

The hand remains and Dean doesn’t mind. “Bobby called in every favor he had. Nothing could be done. Sam didn’t have an Alpha to challenge the claim and I’m sure you’re aware Betas and Omegas aren’t legally allowed.” 

“And then …” Cas goes motionless. 

“One of Bobby’s buddies tracked Sam down in Wichita and had Omega Protective Services do a home check. Lucifer was rich. He paid off the right people before disappearing with Sam. We didn’t hear a peep for two years. I stayed with Bobby. All our phone numbers were kept the same so if Sam called someone would answer. Then on my 21st birthday, the hang ups started. My cell, Bobby’s cell, along with the house line would get hang-ups all hours of the day.”

A comforting squeeze from the Alpha encourages Dean. “Charlie had joined our merry band by then. Using her computer skills she traced all the calls to a burner cell. It took a few weeks for her to triangulate the trace to a suburb of Atlanta. We all knew it was Sam. Bobby stayed in Kansas while Charlie and I booked it down to Georgia. It was our first hunt.” 

Dean rolls his shoulders attempting to gain control of the tears which are threatening to fall. He fails.

“Once we had a general location it didn’t take Charlie long to find Lucifer. He owned a house in a multi-million-dollar neighborhood of Marietta, GA. Didn’t even try to hide. Taking our cue from every heist movie ever made we cased the joint. We rented an apartment on the other side of town. I made friends with several Omega housekeepers from the same neighborhood. Underpaid maids are always quick to gossip. Lucifer threw parties every Friday. Ever heard of make ‘em scream games?”

“No. God, Dean …”

“The bored wealthy Alpha’s of Atlanta flocked to Lucifer’s door to play in his mansion. Omegas were passed around and bets were placed as to who could make them scream the longest without dying. Sam made Lucifer a lot of money.” 

Tears freely flow from both men as Cas hiccups, “He was Lucifer’s mate. An Alpha’s first role in life is to protect and care for their Omega.”

“You are a rare gem, Cas.” He turns off on a rest stop, his eyes so flooded he can’t see.

With the engine cut, the quiet gives the dark vehicle an eerie sensation. His Alpha’s hand never leaves his knee. A safe port in the sea of emotions. However, the darkness also hides his grief as Dean returns to the story.

“I’d never killed a person. Charlie and I went over every possible scenario to free Sam from his torturous prison. It became agonizingly clear our only option would be to murder Lucifer. For weeks we watched every episode of Law & Order, Dexter, and Criminal Minds while continuing our surveillance. I filled three notebooks with notes. The plan had to have three necessary components. First, Sam needed an airtight alibi. Second, Charlie would drain Lucifer’s bank accounts before his death was discovered and finally we needed a place to go.” 

“Endville. You would receive clemency there because if you had been an Alpha you would be within your legal rights to challenge and kill Lucifer. Omegas can’t murder Alphas except in Endville, TN.” 

“Exactly.” He nods a faint grin on his mouth. 

“After a few months, we were handed the perfect alibi. A prominent well to do Omega threw herself a birthday party every year. Sam was on the guest list. The festivities lasted the entire day giving us ample time to end Lucifer while Sammy had a hundred people who could vouch for his whereabouts.” 

“How did Lucifer die?” Castiel’s gaze turns to the trees along the parking lot. 

Shutting his eyes Dean recalls it all. “We needed a third person on our crew. While Charlie was busy with the financial drain and I was draining Lucifer himself someone needed to keep an eye on Sam. Make sure he was constantly seen. My brother often loses himself in a book and slinking off to the corner would not do. Billie approached us with a deal. She’d help us and in turn, we would murder the Alpha who had beaten her sister to death.”

A warmth slips like tendrils from Castiel’s fingers gliding up Dean’s flesh. Arousal ignites his body to desires the Omega has never felt. Dean believed he was above such ordinary emotions. Cas is the exception to the rule. 

“I brought two knives and a Glock 43. However, I didn’t want to execute the Alpha quickly. My goal was to make him scream.” Dean can remember every moment and every breath he took. “I had a key to the kitchen door. My entry was silent. Carefully I made my way through the house searching for Lucifer. Oddly, my hands were solid. The thrill of pursuit didn’t make me shake or tremble instead I zeroed in on one thing. The Alpha hunt. I found him in his home office planning an upcoming Friday party. He was designing a glass water tank, his audience was curious if Omegas would scream underwater. I shot his hand first then his right knee. Lucifer rose from his high back leather chair angry that an Omega dared to fire upon him. The third round went in his left knee. The Alpha fought me hard. Left my body riddled with bruises, but I kept him off my face. Unable to walk I flipped him on his back, bound his wrists and ankles with zip ties. The slicing came next. Long sturdy scratches the length of his torso until his shirt fell to the floor. Blood flowed to the crème carpet pooling beautifully.” 

A genuine smile teases his face. “The begging was next. Bastard offered me money, shit he offered me, Sam. The cuts spread down both arms winding behind the Alpha’s back. Lucifer cursed at me claiming I didn’t have the guts to finish the job. He was dead wrong. The first full penetration puncture was to the gut. Taught myself a thing or two about anatomy and how to draw out a death. Finally, the Alpha began to scream. I relished in the sound. It seemed Lucifer wasn’t a fan of the deep stuff, cutting away at muscle until I hit bone. The text from Charlie told me it was time to finish. She had every dime. This is when I let out my rage and by the end had created a hundred stab wounds. After collecting anything which could trace back to me, I left the way I came.” 

There is no response from Castiel. Dean shrugs and starts the car and heads back on I-40. Big emotional reveal or not they are on a schedule because the Omega has one evening for a solid alibi. The ride is silent. Cas has his face turned away staring at the passing shadows. 

An hour into the quiet-a-thon his Alpha speaks. “Were you ever a suspect?” 

“Charlie and I mapped out every possible forensic countermeasure. I wore a beanie for my hair, thick leather gloves, and kept my bodily fluids on the inside. But yeah, I am still a person of interest in Lucifer’s murder. We didn’t think people would mention my inquires while we were doing our prep investigation of the house.” 

“How do you evade such problems now?” The man next to him would definitely be an asset to their team. 

“An Omega named Ash. He has a small army of Omega rights sympathizers. They take care of all the reconnaissance. I only spend a few hours overviewing the site, but I am never seen by anyone.” 

Cas never faces him. His co-pilot this evening is pretty interested in watching invisible specters against the headlights. “Should you be leaving Endville? If you’re caught the possible outcome would be prison or death.” 

“Meh, I check the car’s scent seal regularly and you and I both will be popping scent blocking pills when we arrive at the motel. I time them so the icky moments don’t hinder the job. Lucifer stole my brother’s life I won’t let it happen to another Omega.” 

“Is Sam alive?” Finally, those baby blues flash in his direction. 

“Yes. Don’t worry about Sammy he’s safe and sound.” Dean grinds his teeth. The warm hand returns to Dean’s thigh. A little higher on the second go-round resulting in quite the thrill. 

“Dean, do you want children?” 

Well, holy fucking Christ on a cracker! Dean’s vision goes wonky and the car jerks off the road for a second. “A little early for the kids talk, don’t ya think?” 

“Not at all. From our conversation, it appears as if you wish to continue your Alpha hunting career. How would you accomplish the task pregnant? I’m guessing the scent blocking pills are not healthy for expecting Omegas? The side effects are substantial.” 

Now it’s his turn to stare off into the abyss. Castiel’s not wrong. The vomiting and general fucked up one becomes after taking them definitely would harm a fetus. Yet, secretly Dean has always desired children. At 32 the clock is ticking. He couldn’t be away for more than a few weeks, how the hell would he handle nine months? 

“I don’t know, Cas. Do I want to be a Dad? Absolutely. Have I thought about how to keep the business running without me? It’s never been a valid possibility.” 

“Something for both of us to ponder.” 

Dean finds a local oldies radio station for the final push into Raleigh. The confined space is really screwing with his senses because when the hell did he start seeing Castiel as a viable life partner. Not mate, never a mate. He’s been honest about his opinion on claiming, yet Cas is still needling him for information. It’s almost like the job is their first date. Dean hasn’t decided if it’s a good or bad thing. Stupid apple cider smell. 

It’s nearly sun up when they check into the dive motel just off the interstate. Both men taking their first dose of scent blocker the second the Corolla crossed the city line. Dean can pay for the room with no fuss. It’s one of those two full beds, standard motels he’s become accustomed to in his travels. Easy to blend in with the clientele.

“Get some sleep, Cas. Reconnaissance won’t happen till sundown tomorrow.” Dean places his bag on the dresser holding the TV from circa 1990. The lack of reply has Dean rotating to face the beds. 

Cas’s gaze locks on the closest mattress. “Would you,” the Alpha gulps on his words, shit the guy looks as if he’s gonna piss himself. “Dean, I would enjoy sharing a bed.” 

“Umm, regardless of what we talked about in the car. I’m not interested in sex tonight.” 

Profound blue eyes stare at Dean. “I can be a gentleman.” 

“What would be the point?” He scrunches his face in confusion. The request goes against everything Dean thought he knew about Alphas and their sexual practices. “You saying you want to sleep next to me. Got to tell you, man it’s a little creepy.” 

Dropping his bag to the floor Castiel pushes into Dean’s personal space. Their chests nearly brushing. “The point would be to hold you. May I?” 

“Okay.” He coughs out. His first urge is to run. 

With Cas so close all he can see is Alpha which of course sets of alarm bells in his head. Dean knows only violence in the touch of the designation. Pain. Hurt. As the arms embrace him Dean fights back the need to pull away. God, it's totally awkward. His arms kept tightly to the side as Castiel lies his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Please allow me the pleasure of showing you kindness.” Cas mumbles into Dean’s collar bone.

“Nothing funny below the belt.” His answer the closest Dean can come to yes. 

When Cas lifts his head the smile is amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was brought to my attention that I should add a tag. After reviewing the upcoming chapters I did. Needless to say, heads up for dark times ahead. Although, as always there will be a happy ending.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	9. An Obedient Alpha

Noise is an excellent distraction or it can be a pain in the ass. Case in point, the fan on the air conditioner running constantly. All night and loudly. Dean’s tried three times to shut it down because the air is cool. Nonetheless, the motor’s heartbeat turns freeing the Omega from listening to his own wildly beating heart. Lying on his back he stares at the blank white ceiling. The Alpha mirrors him on the other side of the bed with his shoulder touching Dean. A full mattress isn’t large enough for two grown men, Cas is ridiculous for suggesting the communal arrangement.

The heat rubs him wrong. A small contact of flesh his sole focus for the past two hours. Well, the caressing skin and the son of a bitch fan. Sunlight peeks in through the curtains. Neither of them is getting any sleep which can be extremely dangerous for Dean. Unlike other artforms, killing requires complete concentration. Trying again isn’t healthy. His eyes slide to the left giving him the view of Castiel’s bare chest rising and falling, but the man is not resting. His gut says to move. A perfectly good bed sits two feet away, yet no matter how many times he thinks of the option the Omega remains. Stupid scent blocking pill keeps the Alphas delicious smell at bay. Dean’s regretting the choice to sleep in only his boxers. 

“I lied to you.” Dean’s voice startling them both. 

Castiel’s breathing alters to an accelerated rhythm. “I’m not surprised. Your life has been built on half-truths and dishonesty. Are you planning on sharing?” 

“Okay, to be more precise I gave you a half-truth. You asked who hurt me? What happened in my own life which caused me to hate Alphas?” 

“I believe you replied with everyone.” A hand covers his in the shadows. 

“No one.” The Omega stutters. 

In his response, Cas rolls to his side facing Dean. “Excuse me?” 

“I’ve never been touched, at least not by an Alpha. My Dad kept us close. He had faith in the archaic religion of chastity saving Omegas. That somehow keeping my hole shut and my scent pure would rescue me from all the horrors of the world. God, loves a virtuous Omega. John Winchester was a moron who never taught his sons the truth about our reality. Rape, torture, killing, owning, and downright degrading of our designation has nothing to do with purity. Alphas. Alphas are the problem.” 

Even in the pale light of the outside sun Dean can see the blue eyes of his Alpha. Seems both wrong and right. Giving himself over to a man where with one good fuck he would lose his own autonomy. 

Cas ghosts his fingers up Dean’s arm halting at the shoulder. “It’s understandable. The terrible acts done against your brother have skewed your opinion. Daphne may not have been my true mate, although I always treated her with respect. I won’t hurt you.” 

“I hate empty promises, Cas. People say one thing and when the going gets rough their actions are the exact opposite. What happens when Duma finds you in Endville? Are you going to stay with me or run to save your own skin?” 

The question has the Alpha sitting up and tilting over Dean, a hand on either side of his neck. “If you were mine, genuinely mine, I would stay and fight. Duma has the right to challenge me over the blood pact, however, I have the right to defend myself. We could do it …together.” 

Blue, so much blue. Even with no direct sunlight to make them sparkle Dean can’t take his gaze off the roaring storm within the Alpha’s eyes. His breath quickens. Letting his tongue out to lap at his lips seems sexual as Castiel tracks the movements.

He wants to kiss. Another voice in his head who sounds very similar to Billie has a different outlook. Cas learned Dean is a talented Alpha slayer. Encouraging the relationship would give the Alpha a great ally. Duma wouldn’t see him coming. 

“I told you, I won’t be claimed …ever.” Defiance ablaze within his own green gaze. 

“Yes, I recall. There are many ways you could be mine.” The Alpha’s elbows bend lowering his body onto Dean. Cas whispering into his ear, “How long until the after sickness begins?”

Checking the alarm clock Dean’s mouth goes dry with want. It’s weird. Even though they can’t smell each other the sexual tension is fucking thick. “Four hours, maybe five. We will feel like hell for a couple hours then I’ll take my second dose for staking out the house.” 

Warm lips brush against his cheek, the tip of his nose, and underneath the chin. Everywhere except the place Dean wishes. Such a tease. 

“Have you ever heard of the ultimate trust test?” Dean’s speech has a slight tremble. Give him a knife and he’s cool as a cucumber, an Alpha nibbling his neck. Nothing cool here. 

“Between an Omega and Alpha?” Castiel mumbles from behind Dean’s ear. 

Not confident in his voice Dean nods, conveniently forcing his nose against the Alphas throat. The scratch of whiskers an amazing sensation. 

“It’s not popular among my designation. Some believe it’s cruel to merely suggest an Alpha can knot his intended mate without biting. Asking for it as an act of trust is seen by many as outrageous. I am not one who thinks so little of an Omegas need for control. I am willing.” 

With the next query, Dean uses his finger to turn the Alpha’s face, so they can stare into the other’s gaze. “Could you do it our entire future? During a heat?” 

Clarity pours over Castiel as his body settles between Dean’s thighs. “Am I willing to be your mate in all ways minus the claim? Spend all our days worshipping your body without my teeth ever breaking skin?” 

“I know you’ve been thinking it over since the last time we spoke. What do you want, Cas?” He rolls his hips grinding his growing erection into the swell of the Alpha’s knot. Dean’s mind exploding with conflicting screams of both excitement and terror. “We could test the theory with a neck sheath.” 

Cas returns the volley with his own thrust of grinding cocks. 

A smile cracks Dean’s hardened expression. “You’d be okay with me wearing one during our first knotting?” 

“Yes,” the Alpha grunts, “I’d let you take the lead just to be inside your incredible derriere.” 

“Damn, Alpha. Unfortunately, I currently don’t own a neck sheath. One phone call and I’m sure we could have one delivered to the house in a few days.” 

Castiel leans back concern in his eyes. “I’m not sure, having it sent to the house might damage the image of you as an Alpha hating Omega.” 

“My friend Gadreel. He always carries them in his go bag and will have a few spares.” Wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s hips Dean tugs Cas in tighter. “Should I make the call?” 

“Definitely. What should we do until the sheath arrives?” A row of chaste kisses up and down his neck. 

Planting his hands on Castiel’s shoulders Dean gives them a push. “Sleep. Nothing will be happening tonight big guy. I need a solid four hours before I’m throwing up our dinner.” 

“As you wish.” Immediately the Alpha rolls off him returning to their previous position.

The only difference is their hands linked and resting on Cas’s thigh. Those glorious American thighs. A few minutes later his Alpha disappears into the bathroom. Closing his eyes Dean attempts to hear any sound from the tiny room. Fuck, he wishes he could shoot the fan. 

****

Dean drives two laps of the neighborhood tracking fence heights and dogs. Both can be useful. A baggie full of bacon has saved his bacon on multiple occasions.

There is a playground three blocks from the target’s home. He parks by the massive slide. Even after dark, there are people everywhere. Hide in plain sight. After taking a few minutes to stretch and put earbuds in he takes off jogging in the opposite direction.

The earbuds are silent because Dean left his cell phone at the motel with Castiel. Staging is essential. It’s funny how often police will take you off a suspect list simply on the location of the tower your phone pinged off of during the murder. 

Taking several wrong turns and backtracking to confuse anyone paying attention to his route Dean leaps over the fence of the target’s backyard neighbor. Ash’s team cleared it for entry. The house is empty while the family visits a sick relative. He walks the privacy fence shared with the mark until he finds the tiny green army man half under the wooden plank. Digging under the plastic toy Dean discovers the key to the house. The Omega client having done their part. Hastily, he returns to his car; stretches, and drives away. Tomorrow will be fun. Dean grins as he takes an excessively long journey to the motel. 

When he opens the door Castiel leaps from his spot on the bed. “Did everything go okay? I was worried.” 

“Dude, it was nothing. I’ve got my point of entry set and a good place for you to wait in the car. We will check out a few hours beforehand grab some dinner then head over. Are you tired?” 

“No, why?” Castiel attempts to hide the spark of arousal but he hasn’t taken another dose of scent blockers. 

This makes Dean a very happy boy. He locks the door with a bright smirk on his face. “I want to try something. You mentioned last night you’d be into me taking the lead. Were you serious?” 

“I don’t lie at least not to you.” The Alpha walks backward as Dean stalks the gorgeous man.

“Pull out a chair and have a seat.” Instantly Castiel complies. The sight of the Alpha innocently waiting on whatever he wishes sends a thrill up Dean’s spine. Arousal blending with his usual pre-slaughter high. “I want to touch you with your consent, but your hands have to stay behind your back. Are you in?”

Dean inhales slowly attempting to control his excitement. With an audible gulp, Cas bounces his head in agreement. The Alpha’s arms wrapping behind the chair back and linking his fingers to keep them there. 

“You can bind my wrists if it makes you more comfortable.” 

A warmth blossoms in his chest. Castiel is like no other Alpha he’s met, “Call it the first step in our faith journey. You show me your restraint.” 

“My hands will obey your command.” There is no doubt Cas’s voice drops an octave which is a brand-new level of erotic. 

Never blinking, allowing his glare to remain on the Alpha’s blue eyes Dean straddles him. The vivid groan from the man below him has his cock swelling. Last night he had to will the erection away. Not tonight, he’s going to experience the release of an orgasm with Castiel. Alpha designation be damned. Gradually Dean grinds his groin into Castiel’s dick only a few passes and they are both panting. He smells amazing. Hot apple cider drenches his tongue, nose, for fuck sake his pores. Using his fingertip to trace the Alpha’s mouth he watches. Cas’s cheek twitches. A stunning buffet set out for the Omega and it’s all for him. Dean’s mouth comes within a whisper of Castiel’s and right before they touch, he glides to the right to bite the Alpha’s ear. 

“Would you enjoy hearing me cum?” Dean croaks. 

“Yes. You hold all the power Omega, take what you require.” 

The sound of Cas’s voice sends him over the edge as Dean’s hips lose their slow grind and burst into a chaotic ride of thrusting. He tips his groin one way then another searching for release. Yet, there is one spot still being ignored. His eyes remain locked with the other man’s Dean lifts a finger sticking it into Castiel’s mouth. 

The Alpha obeys. 

Quickly with his free hand, Dean loosens his jeans. Simultaneously he puts the moist finger in his ass, riding the digit as he throws his groin against Castiel’s. Leaning on the Alpha’s chest his nose dangerously close to the Alpha’s mouth and God the apple cider is tempting. A profound bouquet flooding his throat and ruining him for anyone else.

The dual orgasm rips between them.

“Thanks.” He whispers into Castiel’s ear. “I’m going to sleep in my own bed tonight.” 

“Of course.” 

****

“Park the car by the playground.” Dean’s eyes are cautious of bystanders. Castiel turns in and cuts off the car glancing around too. “What is next?” 

“I’m gonna get out and do my thing. You are going to drive away and go north on the state highway for fifteen minutes before turning around and coming back. There’s a diner we passed a mile away. If you park in the row of spots facing the road you’ll be out of any cameras. Don’t go in and I’ll meet you there.”

“Shouldn’t I wait, here?” The nerves washing off the man are overwhelming.

“Nope. Seriously, I don’t see a problem tonight. But If I’m not there in twenty head to the motel and retrieve both our cells which are hidden under the bush I showed you. Snag them and wait for me to call. That’s only a last resort. Dude, I’ve been doing this for ten years.” 

A slight twitch from Cas’s cheek shows his attempt at hiding a cringe. 

Dean rolls his eyes, “What?” 

“How many Alphas have you killed?” 

Opening the car door the Omega sighs with sincerity, “221.” 

He’s out and gone never giving Castiel a chance to reply. Dean doesn’t want to hear it. The number won’t change regardless of how much Cas wishes it were small and manageable. Yet, when dating a murderer what is a good number? He assumes anything past one is a deal-breaker for most.

Cas is different. He hopes. 

Zipping down his dark green army jacket Dean snags his beanie and gloves from the inside pocket. He waits until he’s cleared the neighbor’s fence before putting them on and snagging the goggles. A lesson learned five years ago. Leaving one’s eyes open to fingernail scratches is bad, very bad. And the old school motorcycle riding goggles Charlie found is awesome. 

Within seconds he’s at the backdoor and inside the house. He hears loud sounds blaring from the workout room down the hall. Their notes on the home’s layout are perfect. Cautiously Dean tiptoes to the room where the Alpha is riding one of those stationary bikes.

From a 50-inch TV on the wall, an anchorwoman from the local news is reporting on a recent decision by the school board to cut the funding for Omega sports by 1/3. The alpha pumps his legs harder chuckling, “What a waste of money? They should cut it entirely.” 

Now Dean has a second reason to kill the asshole.

Sliding out the lengthy piece of steel cable Dean wraps the ends around his palms twice. Quick feet are required for the next bit. He has left plenty of cable between his hands for the work ahead. The carpet under his boots allows for soundless movement. A single slow inhale then …boom. 

Dean crosses his arms before throwing the make-shift loop in front of the guy's neck and jerks with all his might knocking his opponent from the bike. In the moments between being pulled and landing on the floor Dean steps back and around so he’s facing the alpha. The look on the guys face is priceless.

Following him to the ground Dean pulls the cable tight as he climbs on the Alpha’s chest. It’s necessary for him. No matter the type of killing it's imperative Dean can see his eyes.

Tonight, his view is glorious. 

As the Alpha catches up to his hastily approaching demise his hands reach up to fend off the Omega. Dean slides his feet off to stand on the body’s arms. 

“You are dying at the hands of an Omega, jack ass.” He loosens the hold permitting the alpha to breathe. 

Dean wants to play. 

Relief pours through the other man’s scent, idiot. Two inhales and Dean yanks the cable rigid as a guitar string. The Alpha uses his feet to buck his hips upward but the Omega anticipates the action holding on like he’s riding a bull. Thank God his gloves keep his hands safe from being sliced by the wire. Poor bastard below doesn’t have the same luck. A little blood dribbles marking the pale carpet. What a shame? 

“Yippie-Ky-Yay Motherfucker!” He shouts hooting for the fun of it. 

A strong wave of rage exploding from his prey has Dean giggling. He lets up for a couple breathes then decides playtime is over as he watches the man’s gaze. Denial, panic, hatred, and then acceptance make their appearance. Finally, his favorite part. The shroud of death clouds the Alpha’s eyes. All goes still. 

Reaching into his boot Dean removes his knife. Hmmm, what piece does he need? Watching the lifeless body Dean looks him up and down when the decision is whispered into his ear. 

A young child’s voice, “I think we need the second toe.” 

“You got it, little bro.” 

Dean strips the Alpha of his right shoe and sock. Chucking off his jacket the Omega removes the cloth backpack hidden underneath with only a snack-size plastic baggie inside. Without hesitation, Dean slices off the second toe placing it carefully into the baggie and back into his backpack. He puts his jacket on and goes to the safe behind the TV. Using the code he was provided he relieves them of all the jewelry and cash he discovers. 

A robbery went bad. Payment in full. 

He leaves the body with a swift kick to the head. Once Dean’s back in the kitchen he wipes down the house key placing it in the junk drawer by the sink. He slips into the darkness. 

Zigzagging his way to the meet point Dean’s heart feels lighter. A completed masterpiece waits to be discovered and it’s beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments, and Concerns are better than chocolate. 
> 
> XOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	10. What's in a number?

221.

221.

221.

The number jostles around in Castiel’s head as he drives. At exactly, the fifteen-minute mark the Alpha turns into a McDonald’s and grabs a sweet tea from the drive-thru afterward heading south to the diner. He’s been running from Duma for months now and a prolonged stint in South Carolina has him addicted to southern sweet tea. It’s a drug. One he hasn’t been able to indulge in since being sequestered to Dean’s attic. 

“Damn it’s good.” He sighs over a gulp. However, not even the sugar rush is helping to raise his spirits.

His true mate is a serial killer.

Not being well-read on the subject he only remembers something about murdering over three people. Dean’s total surpasses the defining number by an unthinkable amount. The handsome Omega has slaughtered 221 Alphas, the number rising any minute now.

Who is the real monster? Dean, for taking the lives of these Alphas or the Alphas themselves, who performed horrible acts against the people in their care. Castiel’s parents were traditional. The Alpha worked and the Omega stayed in the house to oversee the home and the children. Yet, their relationship was happy and full of love.

At least he thought it was. Now, Castiel is questioning every move the couple made for any sign of abuse. Maybe, abuse isn’t always physical?

The car is silent, running smoothly. Dean studied to be a mechanic so he must use those skills with his vehicles. A reliable car would be a priority. The black muscle Chevy in the garage appears to be very special to his Omega. What was the nickname? Bambi? Bobby? Baby? Cas can’t recall.

Eventually, he pulls the Toyota into the parking lot and slides into the specific spot identified by his Omega. Something about the lack of video surveillance. Turning off the engine Castiel scans the area. No Dean. He sets the alarm clock on his phone for twenty minutes and prays. Eleven minutes into his countdown a knock at the window nearly has him wetting his pants.

He unlocks the doors and watches Dean climb into the passenger side. With a wink the Omega jeers, “Let’s go, big boy. We need to pick up the phones before we leave town. Keep it no more than five over the speed limit, but don’t stay under either. Makes you appear guilty. Trust me really slow cars stick out way more than speeders.”

Following the rules, they pick up their abandoned cells phones on the route to I-40. “How did it go?”

“Excellent.” The Omega pats the overstuffed bag on the floorboards.

“What’s in there?” He’s nearly afraid to ask.

Opening the cloth knapsack Dean pulls out a diamond necklace with a wad of hundred-dollar bills. “Payment. If the family has decent insurance they can recoup what we take.”

The count is now 222.

Castiel’s mind can’t wrap around such a bizarre new reality. Instead of returning his gaze fully to the road, the Alpha has taken to glimpsing in Dean’s direction. The Omega melts into his seat. Disconcertingly, he observes a satiated smile combined with an easy-going look in Dean’s eyes. It’s like the other man is high. Castiel’s never seen it close up, but watched enough crime shows and movies to notice. As if he’s taken a hit of heroin. The thought has a shiver roaming over the Alpha’s shoulders. His mate, the potential birth omega for their children becomes euphoric over death. Terrifying.

“Cas, man if you’re cold turn on the heat.” Dean’s words slow.

“I’m fine. Just becoming accustomed to my surroundings. Would you enjoy some music?”

“Nah, I’mmmmm awesome.” His Omega slurs slightly. “Stay on I-40 west. Let me know if you get tired.”

He nods. With his focus back on the dark pavement Castiel weighs the pros and cons. He could run. Granted living with Dean has been the easiest part of his fleeing from Duma, Cas could go back to his lying low and move from city to city.

Does he want to leave? An excessively warm hand slips over his arm. The physical connection with Dean tingles at each spot their flesh touches. All his worries glide away. Rolling his shoulders release all the tension built up as the tingling works its way over his body ridding him of any anxiety. Arousal taking its place. If killing is Dean’s drug of choice then Dean is Castiel’s. The Alpha is incapable of abandoning his true mate. There are no AA meetings for their addictions. Blood resides at the core of their compulsions. Castiel’s wish to taste Dean’s and the Omega’s craving to spill it. 

Leaving only one choice, he has to accept the gorgeous sensual Omega sitting next to him. All of him. The good, the beautiful, the bad, the Alpha killing, and the ugly. Dean won’t ever stop. To properly embrace Dean’s darker side Castiel must understand it better. Education breeds acceptance. 

“How did executing Lucifer develop into a successful business?”

“We have done well, it’s true.” Dean’s hand rests on Cas’s thigh. His Omega pats the leg a thoughtful expression on his face. “Well, after Lucifer was dead, I had to take out the Alpha for Billie. A random hit and run while the guy was taking his early morning jog. No witnesses, no mess. Used a stolen pick-up from some seedy motel with no security cameras. I thought I was done. The plan was for the Police to contact Bobby in Kansas as Sam’s last known legal guardian. Once Sam’s paperwork had been transferred, I’d meet them back home in Lawrence. Our happy ending was so damn close. We believed Lucifer had no family to avenge the death. A done deal. The next day an Alpha shows up at the precinct with a will signed by Lucifer claiming he had the right to Sam. In Georgia Omegas, just like property can be inherited by another Alpha. Fucking assholes.”

The twist in the tale has Castiel on the edge of his seat. His eyes barely on the road. “Who was this Alpha?”

“Azazel. Not a blood relative of Lucifer, but more a second in command. At the time we didn’t know his involvement in Sam’s hell, but we did eventually.”

“Did he get Sam?” Cas’s palms sweat with worry over an Omega he’s never met.

Gradually shaking his head Dean chuckles, “Dumb ass couldn’t pay the transfer fee. It seems Azazel was expecting access to Lucifer’s lucrative accounts. Of course, they were all sitting at zero. Charlie sent Bobby a large sum to cover the fee and Sam was on his way to Lawrence.”

“I assume Omega Protective Services oversaw the release?” Some believe the government agency to be corrupt.

“Yup.” The Omega pops his p. Again, his eyes roll into his head as Dean’s hips gyrate against the air. Castiel’s stamping down his own desires. 

“Were you able to see Sam?”

Under heavy eyelids, Dean replies, “I haven’t seen my brother since the morning of his abduction. Azazel didn’t have cash, but he had friends. The Alpha had been the ringmaster of sorts at Lucifer’s parties, he saw to it all. Using the leverage of certain activities in the mansion Azazel found my name as a person of interest. Asking questions was suspicious, although no one had any hard evidence. The talented torturer put pressure on all the right people. Basically, the warrant for my arrest is a decade old but still valid.”

Castiel’s mind traces through the intricate story discovering a missing piece to the puzzle. “Sam, doesn’t live with Bobby?”

“Unfortunately, no. The shit they did to him has royally fucked up my baby brother. Between the self-harm, violent outbursts, and crushing depression Bobby had him committed. A quality place outside of Lawrence. An amazing art therapy program because the cost was not an issue. The staff is all Beta’s and the ward Sammy lives on is Omega only. No Alphas beyond the visitation room.” 

A light rain beats against the window. Dean’s finger tracks the tiny river of water there, as his free hand wipes away a tear.

“With Charlie’s expertise, I would imagine she could produce a fake identity so you can visit.”

The Omega’s fist bangs harshly on the window, Cas worries over it cracking. “Mated Omegas only. The unruly behavior of unmated whores would not benefit the patient’s overall mental health. Of course, if we had an Alpha family member, things would be different. Once again the Winchesters get screwed by Alphas.”

“I could do it.” The words out before Castiel can pause because helping Dean is as important as breathing. “Be your Alpha so you can visit Sam.”

“I’m hoping you aren’t trying to be cruel because making me choose between my autonomy or Sam is downright barbaric. You can’t fake a claiming.”

Castiel battles the urge to hold his Omega. “Are you sure? You live among the greatest Omega witches in the world. Have you asked Rowena?”

“Why would I ask? I’ve never had an Alpha who wouldn’t demand to bite me.” An antsy kind of energy washes over the man next to Castiel. His Omega seeing the option develop into a possibility. “What would you be willing to do, Cas?”

“Anything. I’ve made my decision. I was put on the planet to be your true mate in whatever capacity you permit. There is nothing I wouldn’t take on for your happiness. You are my Omega.”

“Even without a claim?”

Inhaling Cas watches the drizzle dance in the car’s headlights. He will not change his direction, not now, not ever. “I am here for you, Dean. Claiming be damned.”

“I’ll call Rowena in the morning.”

“Good.” The car continues down the shadowy road, but the rain won’t dispel the contentment in Castiel’s scent. He can’t fix everything, but bringing Dean to Sam will happen.

****

“Cas we’re home.” Dean shakes the Alpha softly.

Nodding he undoes his seatbelt, “Thank you for driving the last two hours.”

“Sorry for puking on you,” the Omega blushes, “again. Stupid revenge of the scent blockers.”

He holds back a gag as the memory of the stench hits him hard. “Well, I appreciate you going out of the way to find a clean bathroom. The fresh clothes made a huge difference.”

“Not a problem, if you haven’t noticed. I love driving.” 

Together the two men close the garage door and cover the Corolla. Dean’s opening the door to the house when he snatches Castiel’s shoulder yanking him against the car. The Omega presses his finger to his lips. Cas goes quiet. The Alpha’s attention being drawn to something out of place in the kitchen. Pointing to the back door Castiel can now see what has alarmed Dean. Moonlight cascades through the open door.

Placing his go bag on the floor Dean retrieves a gun. “Stay here.”

“Absolutely not.” He hisses.

“At least stay behind me.” Dean rolling his eyes.

That order he will mercifully abide. 

First Dean shuts and locks the backdoor before peeking out the window. Only the slight movement of trees in the rain breaks the eerie stillness. The house is painfully silent. 

In the kitchen, the refrigerator’s doors are also wide open as it sits totally empty. The inner light casting shadows on the wooden floor leaving just enough brightness to break sharp edges against the dark. Nonetheless, nothing to be seen. The white walls and clear shelves devoid of everything but the grime of its previous inhabitants.

“Wasn’t that full when we left?” The Alpha mumbles into Dean’s shoulder.

Getting only a curt nod as an answer. His Omega cautiously makes his way through the first floor checking behind doors and beneath the furniture. Every creek of the floor has Cas’s heart speeding up. Who is in the house? Did they need a snack?

A fear of vulnerability hits the Alpha as they climb the stairs. Anyone could attack. His worries of Omegas and Betas faithful to Duma’s cause heightening the panic. He’s been found. The Alpha has brought war to Dean’s home. When his feet reach the top a frigid breeze bleeds through Castiel’s lightweight hoodie. Unnervingly, the air is colder than the outside by several degrees. Pushing the door to his bedroom Dean warily puts one foot in the room. The barrel of the gun immediately aiming towards the master bathroom where a golden ray shines from the open space. An odd sound emanating from the pale light. Dean stands tall a stunning vision of a man on a mission as the light highlights his beauty.

The Alpha belongs to him. 

“What the hell?” His Omega’s query jerking him from his daydreams.

Peering around the Omega Castiel’s reply catches in his throat. Food, beverages even ketchup litters the shiny white floor. A horrid stench of rotting trash assaults his nose. However, the image gets even stranger when he looks up. It appears the items from the fridge are dripping from the ceiling. The noises are different items landing on the tile and splattering across the area.

On the mirror someone has used darkened peanut butter to scrawl; Die!

His weapon lowered Dean’s eyebrows furrow, “Die knot. I guess the message is meant for you?”

“I don’t believe the symbol is a knot, but instead an exclamation point.” He stares further, although the mark in question remains to him an exclamation point.

“What are you talking about? The bulb at the bottom with a thick line heading upward. It’s totally a knot. Maybe, they want to kill and knot me?”

The snicker by his Omega increases Castiel’s worry. “You are in danger. I do not find any of this to be a laughing matter. Peanut butter may not have been the wisest writing material, however, the overall message of impending death to one of us should be taken seriously!”

“Cas, it’s October 1st. We always get vandalism from teenage Alphas around Halloween. The house was vacant during daylight and it sits closest to the forest. A prime target for macho idiots. Trust me, if Duma wanted to threaten us it would be a hell of a lot clearer than Die knot.”

“Exclamation point.” Castiel can’t help with the added correction.

Throwing his hands in the air Dean exclaims, “Whatever. I have a few things which are going to get nasty if I don’t put them away. I’ll check the basement and you can take, “the Omega produces a long, serrated blade from his boot, “my knife and see if they got in the attic. Okay?”

Deciding to remain silent on his view about the contents of the fridge dripping from the ceiling Castiel takes the blade. “Shouldn’t we clear both levels together?”

“We are only on the path to full disclosure, Cas. Some of my skeletons are going to stay buried a bit longer if you don’t mind. Which means you don’t go in the basement. Got it?”

“Agreed …for now.” 

Dean exits the room with a grin. It does take Castiel a few more breaths before he can muster the strength to tackle his room alone. God, he’s the supposed Alpha. Shaking off the ridiculous idea he requires Dean’s help Castiel swings open the hidden door in the bookshelf. He’s halfway up the stairs when the Alpha suddenly regrets not turning on a light.

The red door is cracked open.

Although, there is no illumination to light his way. In fact, the lack of windows means no moonlight. All he sees is black. Refusing to be seen as weak Castiel continues to work his way up the stairs. The knife held high and tightly.

A dark, solid figure moves past the opening. Every muscle in his body goes stagnant. Fear licks against his resolve like a flame causing a tremble in the hand holding the knife. Castiel literally has to force his lungs to inhale. There are two choices available. The Alpha can show his cowardly colors and run or he can keep going.

Cas decides on the latter. Three steps and he’s swinging the door inward so the Alpha can enter. His eyes, already adjusted to the dark, are useless. Once more the temperature drops significantly. If he could see Castiel would swear his breath would be visible. Slowly he makes his way to the tiny bathroom. 

He is alone.

With gratitude, his shoulders sink as he sighs. His hand reaches out to hit the light switch when an inch before Castiel’s fingers make contact something else contacts him. Ice-cold fingers slide beneath his hoodie to caress his neck.

“Who are you?” The Alpha is thrilled when his voice doesn’t crack.

No response. 

“I will protect Dean.” He informs the vacant room.

An ear-piercing shriek erupts against his ear nearly bursting his eardrum. Sharp fingernails slice against his face scratching Castiel’s cheek. In moments warmth returns to the space. Whatever was here has exited the house. The Alpha finally flips on the light screaming at his own image in the mirror.

Blood trickling from the three scratches on his flesh. One thing Castiel knows for sure; Dean’s house is haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! Feel free to drop a comment. They are like crack to fanfic authors.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	11. All the Pieces

All of his best hits lie in one place. Dean’s fingers ghost over the frozen plastic baggies. They vary in size depending on the piece he took from each Alpha, yet they all have one thing in common. A number is written in black sharpie. Keeping count, properly remembering each kill so one day when Sam returns home, he can tell each story. 

Dean does this for the baby he raised. The newest acquisition carefully tucked in on the left side, because the head is always to the right. Exactly like when he tucked Sammy in at night.

“Second toe, buddy. As you requested.” He grins watching over the 222 clear bags.

With Castiel in the house, Dean doesn’t spend as much time as he would want. The Alpha is a distraction. However, he’s the first one willing to …try with the Omega.

Surveying the conquests Dean ponders whether or not Castiel should be aware of their existence. The Alpha has been accepting of all the darkness so far. Maybe, he’ll understand. Assassinating Alphas was never enough because the destructive designation did more than slaughter Sam’s mind, they stole his soul. The artwork from his brother proves the theory. 

Sammy was a beautiful child. Filled with love, innocence, and curiosity from the very start. His pride and joy. The youngest Winchester perpetually held Dean’s hand for security way past the socially acceptable age. Bobby sends photos, but the last live memory he has of his brother is the morning of Sam’s abduction. He ruffled the too-long locks and was gone.

Sometimes he can still feel Sammy’s hair against his fingers. Billie originated the idea. She sat with him the night before he murdered Lucifer giving him pointers. The woman knows her stuff. Her advice has been instrumental because she helped him release his guilt and savor. The last thing she said before telling him good luck made all the difference. 

She smiled patting his shoulder, “I suggest keeping a piece of Lucifer. Nothing blatant or obvious, a souvenir which will serve two purposes. First, a physical thing Sam can touch as proof you slew his monster. The second is slightly nefarious. When a body isn’t complete at the time of their burial or cremation the spirit can’t rest. Ensure the fucker will be searching for eternity. Lucifer didn’t let Sam rest in life so why let the Alpha rest in peace. Death can be the beginning.”

Two hundred and twenty-two Alphas trapped on earth. In the retelling of Lucifer’s death to Cas, he kept one vital point silent. Once Lucifer was dead, Dean used the knife to slice off the Alpha’s knot. Sending him to hell castrated like an animal. Okay, he didn’t totally follow Billie’s counsel. The coroner definitely noticed the corpse lacking the Alpha raping supplies. Nobody’s perfect. 

Flipping through the lower half of the freezer he finds the bag with a bold, black one on the front. Lucifer’s frozen cock glistening with a dust of frost. “Are you the one who left the mess in my bathroom?” 

He taps the bag observing as the chards of ice fall into the deep white cavern. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be calling Rowena.”

He’s been slacking on the anti-ghost upkeep. Rowena will tear him a new one when she sees the state of the freezer’s charmed salt walls. A few incantations by the lovely Mayor and all will be right again. Nothing to stress about. While she’s here he can inquire about possible spells to simulate the scent of a mated Omega and Alpha. Can’t hurt to ask.

“Goodnight Ladies and Gents.” He closes the freezer double-checking the locking mechanism. A fabulous lock that requires the five fingerprints of his right hand along with a heat sensor demanding a temp above 95. Hack of his hand and you’ve got shit. He unpacks the go-bag making sure all his tools are clean and back in place. Dean appreciates a tidy prep area.

Deciding he’s done the Omega closes the door behind him and heads to the kitchen. Remembering the padlock on the first door.

His Alpha is washing his hands in the sink when Dean enters, “Cas, I was going to clean up the disaster in the bathroom. You can hit the hay whenever.”

“I want to help.” Castiel swings to face him giving Dean an excellent view of the man’s damaged cheek.

“Fuck! What happened?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve put on an antibiotic ointment. I want to keep it open to the air until I go to bed then I’ll bandage the wound.” Cas’s hand hovers over the marks. “Dean, I believe it was a ghost.”

Damn it. There is no way around it, Dean will have to be honest with Castiel. “I am so sorry your face got pulled into my …hobby.”

The Alpha watches closely holding Dean’s gaze, “You don’t seem surprised.”

“No.” He leans against the concrete island. “It happens every once in a while, although they’ve never been violent. The mess in the bathroom is common.”

“They? Who are they?”

Rubbing his face harshly Dean almost changes his mind. “What do you know about spirits?”

“The basics, ghosts tend to haunt places they have a connection to or …” He wishes he could laugh at the overexaggerated expression of shock on the other man.

Taking pity, the Omega finishes the sentence. “A place where a piece of their human body is being held.”

“Dean. Oh my God, what have you done?” Wow, Cas’s eyes grow even bigger.

“I have kept souvenirs of all the Alphas I have killed. Rowena helped me with a salt-infused paint I added to the outside of the freezer. A few warding’s on top and all better. However, I’m really supposed to reapply every few months because the symbols and salt rub off.” Dean blinks, startled at the amount of information he spouted out. What is it with him and the truth lately? It’s weird.

Something deep within the Omega breaks when Castiel steps away from him. “Why would you keep parts of their dead bodies?”

“I do it for Sam. After witnessing their last breath, I want a reminder of the moment so I don’t forget. My little brother always picks what to take.”

“Oh, Dean.” A sorrow mixes into the Alpha’s scent. “You spoke of Sam getting psychiatric care, what about you?”

Scoffing at the thought Dean replies, “I’m fine. Sammy’s the one who went through all the trauma. He was touched not me. Unless,” he scans the kitchen floor with interest, “this is too much for you. I can’t change who I am now, don’t really want to either.”

A warm arm wraps around Dean tugging him into an embrace.

The Alpha utters into his ear, “Emotional trauma can happen without ever being touched, my Omega. You were caretaker to a baby at four. Dean, the weight of parenthood is hard for full-grown adults much less a young child. Sam’s fate took something from you. No matter the number of Alphas you kill you won’t get it back.”

“Shut up! I’m helping Omegas who don’t have a way out. Charlie says I’m Batman.”

Hands slide up and down Dean’s back, the connection creating the delicious familiar tingle. “You are the hero of hundreds of Omegas life stories. I have no doubt. It’s okay, I’m not afraid.”

A strongly built emotional damn breaks within the Omega. He crumbles into his Alpha’s arms.

“I don’t want to fall in love with you.” What the hell? The Alpha doesn’t notice his own surprise at the statement.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, my Omega.” Castiel leads Dean to a couch in the den. “It will be sunup soon. I’m not sure I can leave you right now, but I will obey your wishes.”

Selfishly Dean hopes he can convince himself that Castiel should stay with him. His heart aches at the possible loss of the Alpha’s caress. It appears lying isn’t an option anyway. “We’ll keep the blinds in my room shut. It’s been a long day and night, why don’t you take a shower in the hall bathroom and I’ll be up soon. A nap in my bed would be nice before I tackle the bathroom. A few hours more won’t make a difference. But no sex, please.”

“Of course, intercourse is the last thing on my mind right now. What are you going to do while I’m getting ready for bed?”

“I need to text Rowena and seal the bathroom door with duct tape.” His hands grasp Castiel’s biceps squeezing harshly. In for a pound, “Don’t break my heart.”

Tears drip from those stunning blue eyes. “I …,” the Alpha struggles with his words, “I never loved Daphne, not romantically anyway. She was a dear friend. You, Dean Winchester I started falling the moment I tasted your blood. I’m incapable of hurting you.”

Dean scoffs at the ridiculous notion.

Yet with a fierce snatch of his chin, Castiel continues, “Don’t. Everything I say to you is real, is the truth. I can’t lie. How did one Alpha destroy your opinion of us all? We are not all evil. In fact, I would hazard to guess your view is wildly skewed from reality. You’ve spent a decade seeing only the ugly, let me show you the good.”

Shaking his head Dean pushes Cas so violently he slams against the sofa back. “You want to see why I hate Alphas? You want to witness the agony of Omegas under the thumb of their Alphas with no savior in sight. Follow me.”

He grabs Castiel’s hand dragging him up the stairs to Sam’s bedroom. Hastily, Dean steps into his room to grab the key then unlock the door. Without pausing he retrieves the box of nightmares. 

“Here you go, Alpha. Explain how these aren’t the work of the devil!” He screams tossing a handful of papers at Castiel.

The man takes a few glances at them his face contorting in a blend of disgust, pain, and sorrow. “Who is …?”

“Sam created them all. Lucifer is the Alpha and my brother,” sobs are distorting his speech, “was processing what those bastards did to him. They did it all Cas.”

“I …I didn’t …” The Alpha crashes to the floor with all the colorful artwork surrounding him.

“Three years. For three years my Sammy was their Omega toy. If you don’t see pure evil in these then you are not the man I thought you were. They tortured him, my baby boy.”

Castiel focuses on a watercolor, a gorgeous array of colors depicting a nude Sam strung up against a red wall with a hundred cuts spread across his arms and torso. Long dark locks hiding his perfect face. The one and only piece with Sam as the focal point. Dean smiles. The one that started it all. 

“Lucifer’s Omega maid brought me the painting a few weeks before the asshole died. She said he would force my brother to …” he can’t speak. The tears are too strong keeping his voice quiet.

His Alpha picks up where he can no longer go, “…portray the pain he inflicts on Sam.”

Nodding, Dean joins the Alpha on the floor. Horror envelopes them. “The fucker hangs them up and sells them to other Alphas. I’ve never been able to find them all.”

“Why do you keep them?” 

“These pieces of art are all I have left of Sammy. He touched each one. My brother’s talent should have been revered for its beauty, not used as a mental health tool. I display the ones I can.” He gestures to the small collection on the wall.

A heavy sigh leaves the Alpha’s lips, “Stunning. You and he as children?”

“Yes. A time when things were better, Sam and I never had Norman Rockwell but every once in a while things were good.” He grins at the memories. “I won’t make a very good mate.”

Castiel’s head turns sliding softly to the left, “I disagree. You are, what we were meant to be.”

“A killer? A complete and utter nut job?”

“Please don’t call my Omega names. He’s beautiful.” Cas’s hand cups Dean’s chin tenderly as if the Omega is something to cherish. “So very strong—”

“Strong and useful for killing Duma and her gang.” The words are harsher than he meant.

The caress immediately vanishes as a sourness builds in the Alpha’s scent. “My feelings for you are sincere and have nothing to do with my quarrel with Daphne’s family. I do not see you as a weapon, Dean. My acceptance of your violent tendencies has everything to do with our connection. You may not be willing to love me …yet. I nevertheless, am falling quickly.”

Blue. If Dean were a poet, he would talk of the crystal Caribbean sea staring back at him, but he is not. His simple ways leave him with merely one word; blue. Lucifer had blue eyes. The similarities end there because Cas doesn’t have a drop of wickedness within him. A pure angel is a more accurate description.

Lost in the pull of those sapphire gems Dean whispers, “It’s what I am, Cas. Doesn’t matter if you want to see it or not. I’m a dangerous weapon. Might as well use me to save your ass.”

“We shall work as a team, Dean.”

“Are you saying you want to help me murder Alphas?”

Castiel tilts forward until his lips are nearly touching Dean’s. As he speaks the Omega swears he sees sparks grazing over his flesh. “I want you. I need you. Show me all the hoops and I’ll begin jumping. After our road trip to Raleigh, I am fully aware of your bloodlust. Anything is negotiable.”

“Seriously? You don’t have any reservations about choosing a life partner who not only actively participates in homicide he may always love it more than you?”

The edges of Cas’s lips tick upward, “All I hear is you might love me.”

“You are such a dork.” He shoves the Alpha’s shoulder. “We both need some shut-eye.”

He stands offering his hand to Castiel and when the man’s face to face with him, “Dean, would you consider permitting me to taste your blood? Not with a bite, but merely a sip.”

“I’ll think about it. Sleep first, big guy.”

****

“I’ve repainted the freezer, added new warding symbols, and burned enough sage in basement to clear all of Endville. You should be spirit free.” Rowena winks dropping her black bag on the kitchen table. “In the future, you might want to be more proactive with your home care.”

“Cas is cleaning up the bathroom mess and his face will heal.” He sips from his coffee mug.

She nods sitting down next to him. “Can I ask what side effects are presenting themselves?”

“Between me and Castiel?”

Another nod.

“I can’t seem to lie, not outright anyways and there is this energy which packs a punch. Hey, a friend mentioned our connection might be stronger and solidify at the full moon?”

“They are right. In fact, the full moon is tomorrow night. If you want to strike his name from the book you would need to do it in the morning.”

The last of the daylight dwindling quickly.

Dean’s body tenses at the mere mention, “Won’t be happening, Rowena. I’m curious to see what will develop. I mean are we going to shoot electric shocks out of our fingers?”

“I doubt it. Would you be opposed to capturing anything on camera? For educational purposes only.”

“Yes, I oppose my personal time with Cas being filmed regardless of the reason.” He chuckles softly when another important point comes to mind. “Hey, have you ever heard of a spell that can alter an Omega and Alpha’s scents to mated?”

“I’m sure there is something, but you know there is an easier solution. Just let the sexy Alpha mate you.”

Grinding his teeth Dean responds, “Hell no, I will never be someone’s property. A nice masking incantation is all I need to visit Sam. They let you in as a widow.”

“True, it seems their only barring is for unmated Omegas. On another note, what are your plans for the impending heat?”

Every muscle in his body goes rigid, “I’m sorry, what now?”

Her eyes narrow in disappointment. “Dean Winchester your heat will be here,” she sniffs the air near his neck, “by noon tomorrow if I had to guess. Don’t you track your cycles?”

“Yes! It’s not due for two weeks. Your magical nostrils must be on the fritz.” He chuckles checking the calendar on his phone. Yup, 13 days to be exact.

Rowena’s dark maroon nails sweep across her matching lips, “I’m not wrong. Dean, perhaps you should spend the next few days at my house. Leave the Alpha with enough food and come back when it’s safer. Gabriel can check in on him.”

Suddenly, his fingernails are fascinating. He spreads them out fanning against the kitchen table and he lets the decision wash over him. There will be no fleeing from his Alpha.

“A neck sheath I requested arrived today. I want to finally know. You’ve been mated, weren’t heats with your Alpha better?”

“Of course.” Her gaze glances out the window to the swaying trees.

Rowena doesn’t look at him as she adds, “You didn’t mention birth control.”

“I’m 32. I might never have another chance to feel an Alpha during my heat who has agreed to not claim me. The rest I’m leaving to chance.”

Flicking her long red curls back Rowena snickers darkly, “Chances are high you’ll be pregnant by the time your heat lifts. In fact, a quick conception would lead to a shorter heat.”

“I have physical and mental scars from all the back alley medicinal help I’ve received over the years. Nothing is definite.”

A lacquered nail taps his hand, “You’re playing with fire, sweetie.”

“Aren’t I always?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say, on such a sorrowful day is thank God for stories.


	12. Hallelujah

A faint prickling under his skin confirms Rowena’s declaration. The clock reads 3:42am. Dean should be resting, preparing his body for the impending heat.

Instead, he lies in his bed listening to Castiel as he turns the pages of his current novel. A hardcover of Peter Pan with the original 1911 illustrations, from Dean’s library. He always found the theme fitting for his life. Odd Cas would choose it. The only illumination in the room coming from the tiny book light perched on Peter Pan. A quote from Peter Pan rolls through his thoughts, “The second star to the right Shines in the night for you, to tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true.” 

Hope tickles at Dean’s toes. A sensation he’s never allowed but maybe, just maybe his dream comes to life. “Hey, Cas can we talk about something?” 

Dean observes as the Alpha closes his book turning to face him. Such respect.

A softness billows in Castiel’s aroma, “Are we finally going to discuss your heat?”

“You can smell it?”

“Dean, I’ve noticed the …” the Alpha inhales humming darkly, “tantalizing bouquet for two days. I wished for you to decide what you wanted before I mentioned it.”

“Thanks. Umm, so yeah I would …prefer you to join me?”

What an idiot? Dean’s got zero game and his cheeks are probably burning red. Cas puts the Lost Boys on the nightstand his serious expression switching to adult things. 

“Although my heart says yes, we have never been intimate. Are you sure you want your first time with an Alpha during your heat? Daphne often spoke about how the two are very different experiences.”

“Have to start somewhere. Look, my heat is coming and I don’t want you to leave. As long as you promise to keep the neck sheath in place.”

A tight brow of disappointment wriggles on the Alpha’s gorgeous face. “I would never claim an Omega without consent. Your opinion on the matter has been extremely clear. Dean, your trust is vital to me.”

Dean’s gaze stares at the ceiling. “Okay, then you’ll help me through it. If we keep the doors closed and spray down the house after we can ride it out here in my room. Not sure the two of us could fit on the twin in the attic.”

“I don’t have condoms.”

Nervous laughter explodes from the Omega and he can’t seem to halt the noise. He ends up speaking through the distraction. “Don’t need ‘em. I was planning on letting nature take its course.”

“Dean.” The Alpha visibly gulps several times. “Dean.” Another few gulps, “Dean. Are you sure? You do –”

“Yes, I may get pregnant. Did you wear condoms with Daphne?” 

He knows the answer before Cas replies. “No. We wished for children from our first night together. You want a child?”

“Yes, although I’m not oblivious. My career choices aren’t really conducive to child-rearing, but I’d have help. If there were a kid maybe you’d stay?” Man, there’s a spider web in the corner. He should dust.

“Dean, don’t have a baby as a way of keeping me in Endville.” The Alpha’s tone horrified at the thought.

Air passes into his lungs slowly giving time for the Omega to compile his answer. Fucking link keeping him honest. “Raising Sam was beyond hard. I was too young and my Dad he was useless after my Mom died. Even with everything stacked against us I loved caring for him. I think having my own kid at a proper age would be awesome. I’ve wished for a baby way before you, Cas. You brought the wish to a possibility. I mean who knows, maybe we’d have the same fertility issues?”

“True. However, I believe my fertility issues with Daphne stemmed from my body only wanting you. My inner Alpha waiting to breed with our true mate.”

Rolling his shoulders Dean resolves to a moment of being a responsible adult. “Do you think you're clean? Could Daphne or another person given you an STD? Dealing with bodily fluids as I do, I get tested every six months. Still Clean!”

He gives an overexaggerated thumbs-up.

“I was tested before my claiming night with Daphne and all the possibilities came back negative. She was a virgin. I have been with no one else since.”

“Good.”

His Alpha slips into his personal space and Dean doesn’t ever want him to leave. Cas sniffs, “We have a few hours. I’ll prepare some sandwiches and snacks for easy access. How long do your heats typically last?”

“Four days, but if things happen it will be shorter.”

“Of course,” Cas runs his nose up Dean’s throat. “Actually, might I suggest something before I prep our meals?”

“Sure.” The word chokes out of Dean’s mounting tension. God, if he were a guitar his strings would be popping.

The man in his bed pulls away just enough so they can be eye to eye. “I would enjoy kissing you, right now. A moment shared before we are both astray in naked delights.”

“Dude, are you writing a cheesy romance novel? Naked delights?” Dean scrunches his nose.

Rolling his eyes Cas huffs, “Daphne preferred a fancy dialect when referencing our private activities.”

“Okay, first don’t ever use a fancy anything when talking about our sex life. I’m an Omega, not a character in a book with a shirtless Alpha on the cover. Second, …” He pauses refusing to make their first kiss some wound-up moment. 

By contrast, he surges forward pushing his lips against Castiel’s. The tingles which have been teasing them explode at the new link of flesh. A burning fire makes a direct hit to Dean’s groin as he shoves forward knocking the Alpha on his back. Fuck. Hands slide into the Omega’s hair as their united lips open cautiously. Gradually Dean slips his tongue into Cas’s mouth and everything outside their bodies goes silent. Hot Apple Cider scorches his throat as it glides down. Dean swallows with a dark hunger. In moments the Alpha’s tongue tickles against his own as they both gasp for oxygen between swipes. Sparks erupt along his skin forming a single thought through the Omega’s mind. He wants more.

It's several minutes of a rocking passionate kiss before Castiel pulls away panting, “I need to make food. I suggest a warm bath to help with future muscle aches.”

“Cas, my Alpha …not my first heat buddy.” He flicks a pointer finger in his own direction.

Another toe curling make-out session, Cas breaking it again after Dean moans loudly. “Say it again.”

“Say what?” Dean’s lips attempting to make contact once more.

“Who is your Alpha, Dean? Say it.” A powerful spicy rum scent adding to the hot apple cider. “Please.”

His reply is deep and hopefully pornographic. “You are my Alpha, Castiel. The first and only knot to touch me.”

Closing his eyes Cas groans roughly. “Gorgeous.”

“Did you mention a bath?” He snickers as Castiel smacks him with a pillow.

“Insolent Omega.”

The words, “You love me,” catch in his throat, and Dean’s happy for it. So not the time for such a slip-up.

His bathtub is grander than your average Joe’s tub. It’s nearly a mini pool with jets and the Omega does tend to spend a shit ton of time in here during his heats. A little pre-soak is a great idea. Dean strips his shirt and sits on the thick edge checking the temperature. He’ll wait for his pants because one downfall to a huge tub is the lengthy wait for it to fill. The dangly bits get chilly.

Castiel is … 

Dean’s mind struggles to define the Alpha. He wasn’t lying when he said he considers the man his Alpha, damn he’s been using the title for weeks now. Nonetheless, is Castiel a good Alpha? Can Alpha’s be good? Or does their inherent need to control and reign over Omegas make them bad.

Without warning a force pushes against Dean’s back shoving his head into the water narrowly missing the opposite edge with his forehead. The second his hands hit the bottom of the tub the Omega attempts to push himself up. No luck. Whatever …whoever shoved him is still holding him down. Who the hell is in his house?

There was no scent. It’s an odd thing to notice, but immediately Dean can’t recall a single odor before hitting the water. If Cas were behind him, his smell would hit him first. Unfortunately, there was nothing. Even while his mind is tracking down possible suspects Dean is clamoring to raise his head above the water’s surface. Dying a virgin at this point seems cruel. Thrashing from side to side Dean aims to throw his attacker off. God, he hates water. It’s one of the few jobs the Omega won’t take. Water kills are dicey at best. 

Son of a bitch! The guy won’t budge, riding Dean out and keeping his face deep within the water. His lungs burn. The memory of being strangled sets a massive wave of panic over him. The damn spots return. Fuck, his life.

Warm hands snatch his shoulders jerking his body from the tub.

“DEAN! DEAN!!” Castiel screams.

Coughing uncontrollably Dean spews water all over the lovely tile. The first proper inhale is better than pie, which is saying something. 

Eventually, his breathing calms enough to speak, “Cas. I’m okay.”

“Why were you trying to drown yourself?” Anxiety riddled in the man’s query.

“I wasn’t. Something was keeping my head below the water. I swear Cas, sharing my first heat with an Alpha did not send me down the suicidal ideation path. Nobody wants to die a virgin!”

A smile breaks the tension in his Alpha’s expression. “Was it a ghost? I thought Rowena took care of the basement dwellers?”

“She did.” He coughs a few more times. “I’ll check my go-bag maybe an extra piece is caught somewhere.”

The Alpha’s eyes glare with a repulsed shock.

“Sometimes I snag a spare. Dude, not really the time for judgment.” 

Red tinges the Alpha’s irises as they both scent his slick. “I’m thinking a shower would be safer and quicker.”

“I’ll wait in the bedroom.” Cas doesn’t move. Instead, his Alpha tilts forward dragging his nose up Dean’s neck. “Or I could join you?”

Dean would deny it until his dying day, however, at the moment he’s thrilled to have a shower buddy. “Okay.”

He opens the large glass enclosure for the shower turning on the water. Suddenly, having two showerheads doesn’t seem like such a waste. Screw you, Gabriel. When he turns back to grab a towel Castiel is standing in the middle of the bathroom …naked. Dean’s no stranger to porn. In fact, his Alpha/ Omega porn collection could rival most adult store inventories.

Even so, witnessing Castiel totally nude with a growing erection has Dean mumbling, “Hallelujah.”

It also supports his belief that God himself is an Omega. The deity of choice must love Dean a whole hell of a lot to gift him with such an amazing heat toy. The Alpha’s thighs are sculpted with a luscious thick build curving up to an ass Dean will be licking shortly. Trust him on it.

“Did you say something?” A naughty smirk on Cas’s mouth. 

Oh, the Alpha heard him perfectly and just wants to play. Well, he might think twice in the future. “I was simply thanking God for giving me such an average starter knot. Nothing too,” he winks, “big on my first time out.”

“We shall see little Omega. Get in the shower hands against the wall.” A fierce dominance laced into the statement has Dean dropping his jeans and boxers in one go. 

Jesus, when did he become an Omega bitch? Another glance at his Alpha’s tasty dick has Dean being honest. The second the Anaconda came to visit. Hastily he enters spreading his feet as his hands find a resting spot against the white tile. The water plunging down his back and slipping between his thighs blending with the slick roaming freely. “What now, Alpha?”

“Close your eyes.”

He hears the shower door close and the soft noise of footsteps coming up behind him. A nagging tug at his brain pulls him from his exploding arousal. “Cas, I will never be a docile Omega.” 

Hot Apple Cider spiced with rum floods his nostrils, his tongue darting out to taste the air. Fingers glide up his back, releasing goosebumps galore. An erotic litany replies, “I don’t want docile. Unfortunately, I can’t simply turn off my Alpha tendencies.”

Pivoting to face the other man water blinds him for a split second until he steps out of the stream. In a flash, he’s seeing the truth for the very first time. Doubt and disbelief are cleansed from him. A final puzzle piece deep within him clicks into place. Cas is his. There will be no other, ever.

Billie was wrong.

At the rise of the full moon tonight things will change, but not for Dean. Castiel’s reality will be altered permanently. A proper submissive Omega would warn his Alpha. Too bad he’s not such a creature.

“Was it like this with Daphne?” Shit, why is he bringing up the Alpha’s dead mate? Stupid, stupid. The man scans Dean up and down. 

“No. I was always worried I’d break her. Not really a concern with your muscular physique Dean.”

“Do you wish to stay, Alpha? To touch me?” Dean ghosts his fingers up his chest fluttering over his nipple.

The beautiful blue in Cas’s gaze grapples with the red. His Alpha’s carnal urges don’t want to give Dean control and yet the man responds, “Yes …please.”

A sinful smile flows over Dean’s lips. “No more commands? If you promise to play as equals, I’m all yours Alpha.”

He gives his cock a stroke.

War rages in Cas’s expressions. Dean almost feels sorry for the guy because he’s no longer the master and with his lover’s one concession he never will be. The power is addictive and the Omega becomes intoxicated on the mere whim of it all.

“Equals?” Cas whispers.

“As you said I won’t break. Come on, Cas for once let go and see what happens.”

Nodding Castiel steps closer.

“No, no Alpha. I need to hear you promise out loud.” He places his hand behind his ear for emphasis. “How will it be between us?”

“I’m yours, Dean Winchester. Now and always.”

“Yes, you are.” 

He pours some body wash into his hand. Carefully he scrubs away the dirt keeping one eye on the Alpha. Once he’s clean Dean reaches out taking Castiel’s hand. He begins at the neck guiding it down his chest, hips, and over his thigh. Not once does the Alpha attempt to gain control. It’s a thing of beauty. A moment to be painted and hung over his bed. “An Obedient Alpha” would be the title because those blue eyes are glossing over as Cas is caught in some spell. Dean never knew it could be like this with an Alpha, perhaps it's only viable with one Castiel Novak.

A fire ignites over his skin. An old friend coming to visit however Dean’s experience will be different. His Alpha will help the pain, soothe the constant stabbing of needles over his body. Dean’s first time with Alpha cum. His lips crash against Castiel’s. He can’t think. All of his senses pounding into him at once.

His heat has arrived.

“Cas, Cas, the neck sheath.” 

Dean’s body is wracked with shivers the instance Cas leaves the shower. The Omega follows. Screw the water dripping from his skin as Dean kneels on the bed watching his Alpha.

Castiel finds the neck sheath fastening it onto Dean. “Is it too tight?”

“No.” His mouth searching for flesh. 

He finds Castiel’s shoulder so he suckles softly as a desperate hunger to be filled forces him down on all fours. “Alpha, fuck me.”

“On your back, Dean.” A quick, “please” attached.

Deciding against being a slave to his instincts the Omega changes his mind throwing the Alpha on his back. “I want your tongue, first.”

Kneeling over the Alpha’s head Dean adjusts so his hole hovers above Cas’s mouth. Without missing a beat his Lover shoves his tongue upward lapping at the gushing slick. His legs trembling. The man’s solid hands grab Dean’s hips pushing him further into the Alpha’s face. Falling forward the Omega seizes the rich dark wood headboard for balance and groans with satisfaction. The Alpha’s hand slinking around to Dean’s dick. One hand stroking his cock as the insatiable actions of Castiel’s tongue rip an orgasm from him within minutes.

“Holy Shit!” Dean screams.

His haze lifts but for a breath. Dean scoots back on his knees while his wet entrance leaves a trail of slick as he lowers himself to the Alpha’s groin. He needs to be filled. Pausing with Cas’s erection pressed against Dean’s lower back the Omega bites into the palm of his own hand until blood touches his lips. With a vicious wink, he snatches Castiel’s face so the blood flows into the man’s panting mouth. 

An outrageous growl is the Alpha’s only reply as he sips the fresh liquid. The red irises win. Pride boils under Dean’s skin. He will be with an Alpha on his terms with his rules.

Hell, yeah. Cautiously he raises his hips using his free hand to guide Castiel’s dick into his entrance. It’s painfully tight. Even working with extra-large fake knots all these years it hasn’t prepped him for the real thing. He puffs out a few breaths of air.

Once seated he finally feels what he’s been craving; full. Awesome.

Cas snatching his biceps, “Dean, are you alright?”

“More.” He grunts as he rides the cock inside of him.

Conscious thought is gone. His heat has completely taken over the Omega and Dean’s left with only desire. To be royally fucked over and over. He can’t see, he can’t taste, he can’t smell, he can’t hear.

Feel. Every nerve in his body feels everything at once. And as Castiel’s knot begins to swell within him Dean pauses panting through the overwhelming balance of pleasure and discomfort. His body cries out for completion. 

Curiously he rocks his hips permitting the dick inside him to sweep across an incredible spot. Knots are wonderful.

“FUCK!” He shrieks as his eyes roll back into his head his orgasm so powerful Dean’s toes tingle. The Omega runs on instinct hunting the ultimate prize …Alpha cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early because tomorrow appears to have an ominous cloud approaching. 
> 
> Questions, comments, and concerns will be greatly appreciated.  
> XOXOXOXOX,  
> Angie


	13. Naughty Alpha

Castiel’s screaming bones wake him. An ache which he doesn’t mind as his nose is bombarded with the aroma of cum and slick. Amazing. He enjoyed Daphne’s heats, yet they were more playful in nature. However, Dean is an Omega onto himself. His body was used and abused in the most delicious ways. Leaving is unfathomable. Absolutely the best sex of his life and it was Dean’s first time. It can only get better from here. The downside to fucking his Omega for ten hours he may not be able to function for days. 

Thank the Almighty Dean remains asleep.

With affection, Cas lowers his lips kissing the top of his Omega’s head. Dean’s muscular frame draped over his torso. Eventually, the Alpha will need to get up and tend to things before the man of his sexual dreams rises for the next round. They both require food and water. Castiel needs pain meds in large quantities and hopefully a few shots of anything alcoholic.

Dean Winchester is a force of nature. The Alpha merely holding on for dear life and the thrill of what the man will come up with next. He’s very creative.

Carding his fingers through Dean’s short hair Castiel’s gaze follows the moonlight slipping in through a crack in the blinds. It is a full moon tonight. Maybe, later while they eat, he and Dean can share a moment staring at the beautiful night sky. A sadness hits him hard. They don’t have the luxury of taking a midnight picnic because they must always be vigilant about Duma and her family. Dean deserves so much more from him. What he can’t do because of circumstance he can surely make up within being a good Alpha. Letting his Omega run the show was arousing. Dean snuggles into his chest as the Omega’s gorgeous aroma wafts towards Castiel. 

Evergreen trees with the softness of snow fill his lungs and yet there is something new. Interesting? Lowering his nose to Dean’s flesh the Alpha breathes in deeply and again there is a faint hint of honey. A sweet succulent flavor merging with his Omega’s base scent. Calm down, there are several reasons an Omega’s bouquet alters.

Being claimed by an Alpha is the first, yet Cas knows this to be untrue. The neck sheath never left its place. Mourning illness can be another reason for a scent change. Again, not a possibility. Excitement bleeds into his mind, but he can’t get ahead of himself. Dean could be pregnant. During their many bouts with fertility specialists, they were told on multiple occasions not to jump to any conclusions, although a sweet scent is often associated with pregnancy. 

A child might be growing inside his Omega’s womb. Struck with an overwhelming sense of wonderment Castiel’s hand slips between them to simply hold Dean’s belly.

“What time is it?” Dean mumbles into his chest.

A glance at the clock gives the answer, “A little after 11:00pm. Are you hungry, thirsty, want a shower?”

“Yes, yes, and yes. Give me a second to figure out the order of importance.” His omega rubs his eyes. A grumbling stomach has Dean chuckling, “I think food wins. Let me put on some sweats and go close all the shades. Then we can grab some grub.”

“Whatever you wish.” A silly smile and happy scent flooding the room.

Raising his head to stare at him Dean queries, “What’s got you stinking up the joint with dopey Alpha smells?”

“I think your heat is over.”

“Shit, have I missed four days?” The Omega looks around for some sign of the passage of time.

Castiel can’t help the additional dopey Alpha smells. “No. Your heat began just over eleven hours ago.”

It breaks his heart to watch Dean’s hands fly to his neck. The poor man has been traumatized and it might take years for Cas to truly gain his Omega’s trust. He’ll wait.

“I didn’t claim you.” He utters gently. 

“Sorry.” Dean dips his head blushing, “you think I’m knocked up.”

Now his own cheeks have turned a shade of pink, “I do. Regardless, feeding you is important. If your heat returns it could be quite intense and will keep you from eating for some time.”

“Agreed.” Dean goes to the chest of drawers pulling out a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. “Give me ten minutes then head down.”

The Omega walks out of the room to return seconds later, “Almost forgot.”

A chaste loving kiss, then Dean’s out again.

Deciding some fresh clothes would be nice Castiel heads up to the attic. He quickly dresses in a navy pair of pajamas. A quick brush of the hair and teeth has him feeling like a new man. It’s when he’s passing the small desk that he spots his cell phone from Gabriel.

His cousin is a notorious night owl.

He dials the number. “Hey Cassie, how’s the knot hanging?”

Smiling at the chipper greeting, “I’m well, Gabriel. How are you?”

“Catching up on my binge-worthy shows. I thought you would be busy drilling a certain green-eyed Omega through his heat?” Of course, Dean shared their plans with Gabriel. The beta and Omega are close confidants. 

“I need you to come over.” He battles the thrill in his voice.

“Umm, I love you Cuz, but not really into a threesome,” a very short pause, “with you.”

Inhaling slowly, he shares the true intentions of the call. “If you would be so kind to bring a pregnancy test with you. It appears Dean’s heat has ended after only eleven hours.”

All humor vanishes from Gabriel’s tone, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

The call ends briskly. Castiel finds Dean in the kitchen humming what might be a Metallica song. His Omega has three sandwiches in front of him with one in his hand.

“Did you leave anything for me?” He merrily teases. He made almost a dozen earlier in the day.

“I got down here and felt light-headed. Food helps.” Dean talks through several large bites.

He collects a PB&J for himself and a glass of honey-sweetened tea. An uncontrollable need, to tell the truth, has him shouting, “I called Gabriel.”

“Why?”

Sitting down next to his Omega, “I want you to take a pregnancy test.”

“Jesus, Cas jumping the gun a little aren’t you. I mean sure I don’t mind doing it but it’s probably just a lull in my heat. Not unusual in my cycle.” Without warning Dean spouts through a full mouth, “I called Rowena. She’s coming over with a spell to simulate a mating scent on us.”

He smiles, “A full house then.”

It’s the shouting on the back porch which catches their attention.

Two very boisterous voices volleying back and forth has Dean peeking through the window on the door.

Dean opens the door yelling, “What the fuck? You two get in here.”

Gabriel and Rowena enter the kitchen their expressions fuming.

The door shut his Omega turns on the guests, “Why in the hell would you two be causing a ruckus in my backyard?”

“We have a difference of opinion on Castiel’s motives.” Rowena’s sharp gaze nearly cutting Castiel.

Before he can reply Dean steps in, “Let’s divide and conquer. Gabriel comes upstairs with me and Rowena can hang out down here with Cas.”

Once they are alone Castiel gestures to the chair across the table from him. “I assume you are the person who feels my motives are less than admirable?”

“You would assume, correctly.” She sits removing a thick emerald green shawl. “Gabriel showed me the pregnancy test you encouraged him to bring. Your cousin thinks it a delightful …surprise.”

“You believe I planned on conceiving with Dean all along.” He folds his hands placing them on the table.

Frowning the woman sighs, “You spent eight years attempting to have a child with your first Omega and here we sit barely a month post your arrival and Dean requires a test. Alpha’s are hardwired to breed.”

“I’m running for my life. How in the world could I orchestrate landing in Dean’s home and him offering to share his heat? Life is full of surprises, Ms. MacLeod.”

“My issue lies with your statement on Dean. I can’t for the life of me see the Dean Winchester I’ve known for a decade asking an Alpha to knot him during his heat. It’s totally out of character. There must be a devious plot against him and I won’t stand for that in my town. I should never have allowed Dean to sponsor you.”

“Stop.” He raises his hand keeping his voice gentle. “Dean requested my participation of his own free will. I offered to wear a condom, he declined. You are aware we might be true mates. I believe it could be the reason our coupling has moved at a quicker pace.”

She sniffs the air, “You don’t smell deceitful.”

“Let me be honest. Do I want a child? Yes, with all my heart I have wanted a baby of my own since I popped my first knot. Did I come to Endville in the hopes of impregnating an Omega? No.”

Her eyes soften, yet remain slightly jaded. “Regrettably, since Dean chose to sponsor you I have no say in the matter. Beyond this, “she grabs Cas’s hand squeezing harshly, “you attempt to steal his child I will be calling Billie. She stopped by my home on her recent visit. Goodness, she has quite a low opinion of you and would be happy to …deal with your betrayal.”

“I won’t hurt Dean. Our child will stay in Endville if Dean so wishes, separating an Omega from their offspring is malicious.”

“True. When my own Alpha threw me out, he kept our son away from me. Those wounds never heal.”

Castiel suddenly understands her pain. Another Omega was destroyed by his designation. “It would appear as if Endville is a special place for Omegas in pain to heal.”

“We do draw a certain type. Why vanish from the outside world if your Alpha is good and decent?”

He nods. “What happened with your son?”

“Oh, Crowley didn’t live with my Alpha for more than a year.” A dark glimmer in the woman’s gaze. “The poor man fell down a particularly long set of stairs at a dinner party. Snapped his neck in two. Lots of witnesses.”

“Were you in attendance?” Endville attracts dangerous Omegas.

“We were attempting to reconcile and went to the party for fun. I thought it was a lovely event.” She looks at her exquisite nails, “At the time of his demise I was chatting up a woman in the living room.”

Sitting back Castiel can picture the scene perfectly in his mind. A talented Omega Witch would have little trouble with a tripping spell or a quick push from behind. In a blink, the Alpha dies. With her, in another room, the death would be marked as an accident and Rowena legally can claim her son. Unless another family member challenges. 

The idea of perilous spells brings up an interesting question for the Alpha. “Rowena, could someone send grave hexes to a specific location without being physically present?”

A devilish smirk answers the Alpha first. “Yes. There are several curses with the ability to build in brutality over time. Not something I would enjoy. Seeing my Alpha dead on the marble floor made my entire year.”

Castiel stares. There is an outrageous level of violence against Alphas in Endville, which appears acceptable. As if the town itself breeds it. The Alpha struggles with his previous comment about remaining here with their child.

Would his own offspring become lethal?

Not just violent but almost revel in the pain and death of Alphas. It’s a worry he will need to ponder another day. Right now, he needs to focus. “How can we discover if Dean’s home or even myself is cursed?”

“I’ll need to put together some ingredients for a complete search of nefarious spell work. However, I can open up my mind to the surrounding area and see what flutters through. You might want to scoot back since I’ll have no control.” She digs into her black leather satchel pulling out a small brown pouch hung on a thick old string.

He sits up shaking his head. “I won’t shy away from anything that might harm my Omega.”

“Your choice.” She shrugs placing the string around her neck. “At least remain still. If I scare you pull the bag from my neck. The string is lightly tied and should release easily.”

“Alright.” He agrees because what could a tiny Omega do to frighten him.

Rowena begins chanting softly in a foreign language. The Alpha can’t tell if it’s the language or volume causing his inability to make anything out. He simply watches. She cries out at the end of a particularly lengthy mantra raising her eyes to glare at him. However, there are no colors to the eyeballs. The entire space is white as a ghost. A spooky sensation creeps up the Alpha’s spine sending a shiver from bottom to hairline.

The woman’s head twists to the left in an odd and uncomfortable manner. Her beautiful red curls spilling over her shoulder framing the bizarre expression worn by the Omega. Okay, he might be slightly unnerved. 

Rowena discards her shoes, hiking up her long flowy skirt so she can squat on top of the chair. Her movements are jilted almost puppet-like in origin.

“Castiel.” Rowena speaks but the voice is far from the woman he knows as the Mayor of Endville.

“Yes.” He replies.

“You’ve been naughty Alpha.” The noise pitches upward into a painful unnatural shrill. Grinding at his nerves. “Dirtying your knot in such a vile Whore.”

Now the Alpha is livid. “Do not speak of Dean in such a demeaning way. I don’t care who you are. My Omega should be shown some respect.”

“Your Omega, Your Omega, Your Omega.” Rowena screeches the cold sound traumatic. “Fuck your Omega. Oh, you already have naughty Alpha.”

In the late hour of the night, a bone-chilling giggle bleeds from her cherry red lips. A fierce rage has always lurked deep within him, lashing out at the spirit wearing Rowena’s face. Unable to handle the terrifying sound he slaps the woman’s cheek harshly. The strike rings through the kitchen. 

“Don’t ever harm Dean. Do you hear me? I will find you and kill you.”

Abruptly Rowena jumps into his lap the Alpha frozen in shock. Vulnerable to the monster’s whim. Her pure white eyes floating directly in front of Castiel’s. Long fingernails ghosting along the healed marks left from their last tussle. 

“Can’t kill what’s already dead Alpha. Continue screwing the Omega Whore and I will slice him open and remove what never should have been. The debt of blood pacts can be paid by the unborn.”

Before he can respond Rowena passes out and Cas barely has time to catch her. He’s still panting while attempting to digest the conversation when the woman stirs, “Did you find the answer you were looking for Castiel?”

“Yes. The creature possessing you spoke of the blood pact.” He helps the woman back to her chair. 

Thank God, she doesn’t question the odd position she found herself.

“I think Duma is behind it.”

“It’s possible.” She fiddles fixing her skirt. 

In the next breath, Dean blows into the room exclaiming, “The rabbit died! I’m pregnant!”

Needing to be touched by his Omega Castiel goes to Dean and pulls him into a tight embrace. His inability to lie or hide from the other man has him adding, “I believe Duma has sent an evil spirit to the house.”

“You worry too much Alpha.” Dean grins kissing him fully on the mouth.

The news is remarkable! Cas believes since he did share his worries over the dark curse he can now pack them away for later. Perhaps, some extra wardings on the house are all they will need. “We should celebrate.”

“Hold on you two!” Gabriel claps to get their attention. “We need to figure out how we will explain the change in Dean’s scent to the rest of the town. Can’t exactly say the Alpha in the Attic was a tad frisky.”

Rowena holds her hand up, “Actually, those concerns can be decided another day. I have with me a potion which will bind our new parents as mates. Add it to your favorite beverage drink together and all those in your presence will scent a mated couple for 72 hours. Dean can finally visit Sam.”

“We are leaving in the morning,” Dean announces. 

“No. No. No.” Gabriel stomps his feet. “Castiel is living in your attic for a reason kiddos. You guys can’t just take off. Every time Cassie heads out of Endville the chances of him being discovered grow by a fucking lot.”

He places his hand on the Beta’s shoulder, “We will take precautions, I promise. My Omega is hurting and being able to see, talk, and hug his brother will ease his pain. There is no other option.”

Gabriel’s eyes bounce between the two men his frown remaining. “I don’t like it, but I get it.”

“Kansas here we come!” Dean dances around the kitchen his joy contagious.

As he observes the group of friends cheering over their good luck Castiel’s mind can’t stop replaying one aspect of the creature’s words. “Can’t kill what’s already dead.”

Duma isn’t dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, Comments and concerns are amazing and I adore them.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	14. What matters?

Varying shapes of green zip past the Impala. Dean barely notices, his mind racing with a childlike excitement he hasn’t felt in years. He will see Sammy. Tomorrow he will wake at Bobby’s house early so he and Cas can take the mating potion. It was decided if they waited then he’d be able to visit multiple days. Shit, his fingers drum wildly against his thigh. 

Glancing to his left, Dean smiles at his Alpha all serious and focused. Castiel took over a little after Nashville, probably out of complete boredom. Dean isn’t capable of getting tired. The man can grumble about pregnancy all he wishes, but this early in the game he’s fine. 

Odd thing though, Dean didn’t have a single issue with Cas driving his Baby. His Alpha is literally the first person in ten years to take the wheel. Dean blames their connection. When a person can’t lie to you, trust builds mighty quick. The Alpha’s blunt comment on being an excellent driver had to be 100% correct.

His fingers pat the spot where a tiny life resides. Who knew he and Cas were so compatible? He’d ask his Alpha about his feelings since he tried for years with Daphne, then thinks better of it. The car is too small for pissed-off Cas stench.

A ringing brings him out of his thoughts.

Answering the phone Dean smiles, “Hey Bobby.”

The beta grunts, “When y’all getting in? Do I need to have dinner ready?”

“Maybe a late one. With stops we are looking at 13 hours, which gets us in around 8 p.m.”

“You and that Alpha share a room, or do I make up the couch?”

Chuckling, Dean’s overjoyed the old man can’t see his blush, “We share, and his name is Castiel.”

“Whatever. I’ll decide if he’s on the up and up when I can look him in the eye.”

“I promise he’s a good guy.” The Omega’s stomach gives a flutter of nerves. He’s never done the bringing a person home to meet the family thing. Although, sadly neither did Sam, which means it’s Bobby’s first go, too.

The Beta draws out his reply, “A good guy? Dean Winchester the mere words ‘good guy’ coming out of your mouth have me reaching for my favorite shotgun.”

Once again society deems him unable to make a decision on his own. His Beta guardian stepping in to be the judge of a man Dean loves. It’s all kinds of wrong. “Leave the shotgun where it sits; you won’t be needing to defend my honor. Hey, do you have everything set up for me to visit Sam?”

“I do. Spoke with Sam today and his therapist, an Omega named Crowley. They feel it’s important for you to bring the Alpha along. A healing moment. I guess the theory is you wouldn’t bring an abusive asshole home.”

“Okay, he’s not, but won’t Sam have an episode?” Dean’s not surprised they want to meet the mate. However, Sam shouldn’t be subjected to an Alpha’s presence. God, it’s why he’s in there.

He can picture the Beta tugging on his trucker hat. “Sam’s been doing well in his exposure therapy. Had some great strides and breakthroughs over the past couple of years. You’d be proud of him. Any who, Crowley feels meeting a new Alpha will help Sam prep for his discharge.”

“Holy shit! Did you say discharge, as in release?” Dean’s thankful he’s not driving, because they’d be in a ditch right now. “When is it happening? Why am I only hearing about it now?”

“Now hold your horses. Sam would still have to stay in the Lawrence area for outpatient treatment, but both Crowley and Dr. MacLeod feel it’s the next logical step.”

“Fuck, Bobby. You weren’t going to tell me?” He’s hurt at being left out.

Again, a long pause before the Beta replies, “Sam has his reasons. When you see him, you can ask him yourself. It’s not my story to tell.”

Immediately he wants the conversation to be over. “Alright, we’ll see you soon. Bye.”

A quiet, “Bye” is heard before he pushes the end button.

“You smell upset.” Castiel’s scent cranking up with Alpha concern.

“It appears my brother has been doing excellent work with Crowley and Dr. MacLeod. He will soon be discharged to outpatient care, and not a single person thought I should be made aware. If we weren’t taking this trip I’d be totally in the dark. Jesus!”

A hand settles on his knee, squeezing tenderly. “I’m sure they had valid reasons.”

“We’ll see.” He pouts turning to watch the landscape.

Two-mile markers later Cas breaks, “Isn’t Rowena’s son named Crowley and her last name is MacLeod?”

“Yes. Crowley is Rowena’s son, and he works with his mate, an Alpha named Hannah MacLeod. She’s very progressive taking Crowley’s name. Their joint practice is located at the hospital where Sam lives. In fact, it was Rowena who helped us find such a great location. We met while I was shopping for my land in Endville, before I sprung Sam from hell.”

“It also explains why she would sometimes visit Sam,” Cas adds quietly.

Nodding, Dean chews on his thumbnail. Eventually he adds, “When she went to visit Crowley, Rowena would make it a point to stop by and see Sammy. She’d take gifts from me. Over the years it sounds like the two have grown close, so I doubt she didn’t know about Sam’s impending release.”

“Don’t come to any conclusions without facts. Stressing yourself out won’t help anyone involved, and we must consider your health.” Cas’s hand patting his own.

“Stop.” Dean turns to face his Alpha, raising a sole finger, “Just stop. I am not fragile. I don’t need you freaking out for nine months because dude, seriously, you will stress me out. Full disclosure, I kind of want to punch you in the face right now.”

The Alpha grunts out, “Fine. I will attempt to not treat you like glass. However, I can’t simply turn off my Alpha instincts of wanting to keep you safe from all forms of harm. Your emotional distress affects me regardless of whether or not you are with child.”

“We need a spot in the middle.” Dean’s no fool, Alpha’s become extra protective with a pregnant mate. Add in their super special bond and, well, Cas’s behavior is understandable. Yet it still irks him.

“Agreed. You require a proper level of bodily autonomy, and I must be able to express and feel my Alpha instincts.”

“Fuck, could you be any more perfect?” Dean’s entire body is floating on Castiel’s respect for his needs. 

A tinge of red paints Cas’s cheeks. “I am far from perfect.”

“I want sex.” The words are flying out of his mouth as fast as the thought hits his mind. “We haven’t done it outside of heat and I’m thinking Bobby’s house would be weird.”

Baby’s tires squeal at the jerk to the side they endure.

The Alpha recovers with a hiss, “Yes, …to the sex now.”

A green highway sign has three hotels listed. Dean grins, “Take the next exit and we can check into one of the hotels. I will not have Alpha cum all over Baby’s leather.”

“Dean, we can’t spend the night.” Cas answers while taking the exit ramp.

“No, I sometimes need a few hours' sleep when I’m driving long distances. We check-in, use the room as God intended then check-out. If we pay a nightly rate no one cares.” Dean points to the closest motel. The dive probably would rent by the hour. “Pay in Cash.”

“I’ll be back.” Castiel parks the car in front of the tiny lobby.

Dean watches the Alpha strolling inside. The dark wash jeans hugging Castiel’s ass is probably a major reason for the stop. He’d noticed when they switched drivers. Desire nipping at his groin for the many miles after, until for some stupid reason he blurted it to the Alpha. Since his heat, Dean’s discovering it difficult to keep any deep thoughts to himself. Although, he can’t complain about the result. Nakedness is about to abound.

The Alpha with a wickedly cut jaw pulls open the car door, “He gave us a room just to the left of the office. We can leave the Impala here while we …” Cas’s voice going incredibly low, “have relations.”

“Fuck me, buddy. You are going to fuck me.” Dean looks up, smirking with pride.

After his brain goes back on line, Castiel is chasing him. 

They burst into the room and Dean’s locking the door behind while simultaneously attempting to strip. A dumping of clothes sees them naked in seconds.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“Maybe, we could try something a little different.” A nervous cough muffles the comment.

In a move the Omega identifies as all Cas, his Alpha’s head slides to the side. “Different, how?”

With an inner turmoil waging war in his psyche Dean whispers, “Slow. Don’t get me wrong, riding your cock to the tune of fast and furious was stellar for my heat. Maybe, a little less pounding and a lot more …kisses.”

“Happy to obey.” Cas stretches out his hand, giving the Omega time. 

After a few inhales, Dean takes the hand and smiles. Castiel enters his personal space and carefully begins brushing his lips over the Omega’s. The gesture is sensual and sweet. Their fingers lacing together as the two men sway their hips, slip-sliding against one another.

Continuing the chaste kisses, the two men wander over to the closest bed. Cas begins to sit down when Dean shouts, “NO! Don’t sit down. They aren’t required by law to wash comforters between guests. Please for the love of God don’t put your bare butt on it.”

Scrunching his nose Cas shoots to standing. “Gross.”

Hastily, Dean throws the top layer across the room and far, far away from any necessary pieces.

“Thank you.” Castiel sighs as he sits on the properly laundered sheet.

Grinning, Dean takes a moment to dig out the neck sheath from his bag. He trusts Cas. Nonetheless, there are certain lines Dean refuses to simply leave up to chance. The Omega must remain free. Hearts can be broken, relationships can alter, but mating is till death.

On his return to the bed, a hand reaches up to Dean’s cheek, caressing the scruff tenderly. Turning his head Dean kisses the Alpha’s palm, wrist, forearm, elbow, bicep, shoulder, pausing at the Alpha’s neck. “Touch me.”

Immediately, Cas’s hands grasp his thighs, massaging them. 

The connection has Dean returning his mouth to the Alpha’s collarbone to suckle, while the hands on his legs gradually works their way up to his ass. Wonderful fondling of all his parts. A single finger tentatively glides between his butt cheeks. He rocks back against the intrusion. The digit is almost a tease. Dean’s cock is hardening from the strong aroma of aroused Alpha, the spicy rum a delightful addition to Castiel’s bouquet.

Crawling into Cas’s lap, Dean rolls his hips into the other man’s erection. The friction is amazing. While he works his mouth up and down the Alpha’s neck, a second finger is added to the first. Nothing but pleasure envelops his conscious thought. Their lips act as two magnets who won’t be kept apart. It’s an undeniable pull from fucking Mother Nature herself. 

His fingers start carding through dark silky hair. Dean doesn’t need his eyes open as he feels his way over a rough cheek and down a muscular chest. Using his leverage, Dean twists, taking the Alpha down on top of him as his back crashes against the mattress. The kissing never pauses. Ready for more, Dean lets his legs fall apart, giving Castiel room to slink between them. His fingers return to his hole as a trio.

Slick leaks to the sheet coating the Alpha’s hand, but he keeps up his ministrations with a fourth digit.

“I’m an Omega, Cas. Prep work isn’t really required when you rev the engine enough.”

They kiss deep and hard as if the Alpha is memorizing his mouth. When they come up for air Castiel responds, “Touching you is pure pleasure and should never be associated with work.”

He’s got a witty retort about not being fancy when Cas’s roaming discovers his prostate. One good rub down and Dean can’t speak. He is reduced to mere grunts and moans. Loud and with enthusiasm.

A lack of heat has his eyes popping open in shock. “Whe--?”

Actually, he doesn’t even get the full word out because Cas’s mouth on his dick has him slapping his hand against the mattress. He’d scream “Uncle,” but ending the incredible sensation would be a crime against humanity. Seriously, people would die. And with Dean that’s more of a promise than a threat.

Castiel’s tongue circles the head of his cock twice before swallowing the erection whole. Each time his tip hits the back of his Lover’s throat, Dean’s sure he will blow his load. His eyes cross. Yet, with a hopeful leap the cycle goes again. It’s only when the fingers hit the honey spot at the same time his dick is hitting Castiel’s tonsils he’s done for.

“AHHHHHH!” The orgasm has his entire body rattling till his eyeballs feel funny. “Shit Cas, do you want the same?”

The Alpha crawls up him in a near stalking movement, “I would enjoy knotting you, please?”

“Okay.” Who would turn down a hottie Alpha?

Warm, supple lips nibble against his own, requesting entrance, and Dean lets go. He lets go of the stress, the worry, the building anxiousness all tied into seeing Sam again. The Omega allows for one minute to be lead. It’s an excellent choice. Cas kisses as if Dean’s something to treasure, and the sensation may be habit forming. The Alpha should come with a warning label tattooed on his ass, the ludicrous idea making him laugh into Castiel’s mouth.

“Dean?” He really appears concerned.

“All cool, you make me giddy.” Wow, Winchester, way to be manly.

Although, the pleased smile on the Alpha’s face is worth any shade thrown his way. His slick is everywhere and the scent of their mixed arousal is heavenly. A blend of cider and trees. When the erection bumps against his hole Dean jolts. This is completely different from a heat, there is no haze of need blocking the mental shout of, “Oh My Fucking God that’s going inside of me!!”

“Dean, it will fit, don’t worry.” Castiel’s hands are gently rubbing down his arms.

He sits up, staring at the desperate blue eyes, “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes, you did. I heard you shout about my knot fitting inside of you. Didn’t you?” Castiel’s erotically charged sex hair is listing to the left.

Both men stare at each other until the poor Alpha softly whines, “Dean, may we finish? I can’t hold off any longer.”

“Oh, Damn, yeah Cas …enter at will.” He really needs to work on his bedroom chat.

The cock pushes in and Dean feels no pain, just a delightful stretch. Once the knot begins to grow it teeters on over full, but ends up as a really spectacular stuffed feeling. He closes his eyes. Castiel’s mouth finds his and passionate, lustful kissing continues. However, nothing compares to the grind of the Alpha’s dick against his prostate. It’s as if they are made for one another. Dean, building on a second orgasm, has his fingernails scratching Cas’s back. 

The electrical charge begins on each spot their flesh touches, and the Omega hums in fervor. He loves Castiel. Whatever is happening between them is amazing, and Dean will cherish it forever.

“Oh Lord, Oh Lord,” Castiel whispers as he cums.

As soon as the Alpha’s face lifts to look at him, Dean smirks, “I prefer the Almighty, but Lord works.”

Cas smacks his arm playfully as he nestles against him, waiting out the knot.

Of course, the silence only lasts a few minutes, “Why are you worried about seeing Sam?”

The stupid inability to lie forcing his reply, “My Dad gave me one job before he died. Look after Sam, take care of Sam. I fucked up, Cas, and now I have to face the music.”

“You did your absolute best, Dean.”

“You don’t get it, my entire reason for existing was to care for Sam, without him I don’t matter.” He ducks his head to the side.

Cas snatches his chin, pulling him back. “Don’t ever say that, do you hear me Dean Winchester? You matter. You are important.”

He bats away the Alpha’s hand. “Cas, you’re only saying these lovely things because you knocked me up. All Alphas get all doe eyed over pregnant Omegas because I’m carrying your pup.”

“You have it wrong, Dean. You matter and you are important because of the depths for which I love you. Our child is an extension of those feelings, not the reason for them.” Somehow Castiel’s eyes grow bluer as his hand caresses Dean’s cheek, “Say it for me?”

“What?”

“Please, repeat after me. I matter and I’m important.”

Blushing, the Omega stares back, lost in the moment of warmth and love. “I matter to you, Castiel. I am important to you, Castiel.”

“Yes, you are.”

The truth of the statement hits Dean hard when reality comes crashing down.

Castiel can’t lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are very important to me.
> 
> XOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	15. Oh, My Soul

They are huddled around the kitchen table in Bobby’s house. Dean points to the first line of Rowena’s directions: WILL NOT HARM A FETUS. Cas had been worried. He of course knew Rowena would never have given him the potion once the test came back positive. She’s fully aware of his desire to be a father. Not all who’ve heard the news are happy about it.

“Can’t believe you’re havin’ a kid,” Bobby murmurs between sips of coffee. The Beta has more to say on the matter, but seems to be keeping it to himself at the moment. Tonight, will be completely different.

Cas swallows a bite of oatmeal. “It says the potion will take 60 minutes for our personal scents to alter. What time are we meeting Sam?”

“I’ve got ya slated for 9:30 a.m.” He glances at his watch. “It’s 7:40am now. The hospital is a 20-minute drive, probably best to down the stuff soon in case it doesn’t work. We’ll have time for a plan B.”

“Breakfast first.” Cas states flatly.

With a grimace the Omega takes another bite of his nutritional oatmeal and his single cup of coffee for the day. “Can we stay all day?”

Bobby shrugs. “Depends on the Macleods and Sam. If they feel the visit is being productive for Sam’s health, you can be there until dinner at 5:00 p.m. However, if he’s having a bad day the reunion will be short. No way to tell until y’all get up there.”

“We can hope for the best.” Cas smiles.

He chokes down the rest of his food, announcing, “Let’s do this.”

Following the directions, Bobby measures out a serving for Alpha and Omega. He squints, double checking his work. The cloudy liquid is poured into two glasses of orange juice. “Now the 72 hours begins at the time your scent changes, not when you take the potion. I’ve got a friend coming by at 9 a.m. to test it out.”

“Who?” Dean didn’t think Bobby had friends.

“Rufus, ya idjit. He thinks we’re going fishing, so when I introduce you as mates, he’ll be the one to point out any inaccuracies.” Bobby passes them a glass each.

Unfortunately, the strong orange scent is not masking the foul odor. Dean gags at the smell. Great. How in the hell is he going to get it down and stay?

Castiel’s face has a hilarious look of abhorrence for the innocent-looking glass. His Alpha asking, “I hope your buddy, Rufus, is an Alpha?”

“Yes. He’s actually known for his sensitive nose even in his older years. Dumbass will certainly sus out Dean’s pregnancy, too. Be prepared; he’s got zero manners.”

“Now, I get why you’re friends,” Dean retorts, jerking away before Bobby can swat him.

Castiel clears his throat. “I believe we have to take it in unison while holding hands.”

The Beta nods, “Yup, must be skin to skin when you take the potion. There is a note here about a few wonky side effects.”

“What would those be?” Cas’s eyebrows raise.

“Cas, we are doing this either way. What does it matter?” Dean takes his hand.

Staring at the paper Bobby reads aloud, “Nausea, vocal changes, bizarre cravings, and an increased libido. Let’s make a rule now. No dealing with the libido issue in the bathroom. I’ve only got the one. Y’all’s bedroom has a perfectly working door.”

“Jesus, Bobby!” Dean blushes. “We get it. Keep our private time out of the bathroom.”

“Well, I remember when you kids got your first heats and wouldn’t get out of the God Damn bathroom. I had to pee in my garden. It was terrible for the roses.”

Castiel pats Bobby’s shoulder, “My condolences on your flowers.”

“Come on Alpha, bottoms up!” He raises the stank beverage in one hand, holding Castiel’s with his other.

Those bright baby blues are screaming, but the Alpha follows the command, holding the drink to his lips.

“Okay boys, I’ll count down from three, toss it all back on go.” Bobby waits for both men to nod. “Three, two, one …go.”

Hoping a scenario where not seeing the substance helps its flavor Dean shuts his eyes. No luck. The wretched orange potion coats his throat. Immediately his stomach flexes, attempting to evacuate the liquid. A curious warmth spreads through the Omega’s veins. An aftermath wave of nausea isn’t nearly as pleasant. Dean’s legs wobble from the sensation of being on a wildly rocking boat, his vision going wonky. At least he’s sitting. Falling on his face in the middle of a flat kitchen floor would be humiliating.

Bobby snaps his fingers in the Omega’s face. “Dean? You good?”

The bottle of Ipecac is within the Beta’s reach on the table. A back-up option if everything goes to shit and they need to expel the potion fast.

“A little vertigo with nausea, nothing too bad.” As he speaks the worst of it fades. “Cas, how about you?”

The poor Alpha has his head between his knees, but lifts his head enough to gently nod.

An hour later they haven’t moved. Dean’s worried his ass might be permanently glued to Bobby’s wooden chair. Would it kill the guy to buy a pillow?

Concerned about the silence from his Alpha, Dean pats his shoulder, “You feeling any better?”

From the second Dean heard his Alpha’s voice it’s been burned into his mind. The erotically charged deep throat sound is not what replies, “The effects are bearable.”

With his sight still garbage, he snatches out for trench coat material. When his fingertips find fabric, he yanks it closer. “Say something.”

“It would appear I have been susceptible to the vocal alterations.” 

The old Beta hoots, “You sound like a chipmunk swallowed a thesaurus.”

“Bobby, will the hospital staff get suspicious over Alvin here?” He’s already plotting.

Scratching his scraggly beard, the Beta huffs, “It’s possible. I mean I’ve never heard of this potion, but it might be best for the plan if you do the talking.”

“Would that be wise?” Castiel’s high pitch vocals makes it hard to keep a straight face. “If the facility is traditional, they will expect me to speak for my Omega?”

Tears are forming at the corner of Bobby’s eyes. He’s laughing hysterically. The reply comes between gasps of air, “It’s a …valid …point.”

“We’ll say you’re mute.” Dean decides. He is not missing his chance to see Sam over an Alpha whose balls never dropped. 

Frustrated, Castiel slaps the table. “I don’t know sign language. A muted Alpha would learn ASL, perhaps a recent accident?”

Unable to answer, the Beta gives a hearty thumbs up as his shoulders bob in silent laughter.

“Breathe, Bobby.” Dean waits until he hears an inhale, then adds, “How about you were mugged and the asshole punched you in the larynx? The ER doctor told you to rest your voice.”

Dramatically rolling his eyes, Castiel bounces his head in agreement.

Finally, the Beta collects himself. “Alright, we got a plan.”

A knock at the door has Bobby shouting, “Rufus, you fucking know the door is open!”

The strong aroma of Alpha does not help Dean’s stomach. Their newest arrival barking, “Are you ready? All the good fishing spots will be gone by the time we get there.”

“Do you remember Dean?” Bobby gestures to him.

Rufus coughs, “I’m old not senile, of course I do. Sam’s older brother.” The elderly Alpha sniffs the air, “You havin’ some sewer problems? House stinks to high heaven.”

“No, ya idjit. Come over here and say hello.”

“Hello.” Rufus emphasizes as he shakes Castiel’s hand.

Hastily, Dean jumps in, “My Alpha recently had a row with a mugger, and they damaged his larynx. He won’t be talking for a few weeks.”

“Well, sucks for you. Now I’ve met Dean’s new mate, can we go fishing now?”

“I’ll just grab my gear.” The Beta slips out the backdoor.

Needing confirmation Dean asks, “How did you know we are newly mated?”

“Son, there is a crisp edge to newly formed bonds.” The older man taps his nose, “I’m never wrong. My guess would be two months.”

“Wow!” Dean replies neither confirming or denying the date.

To his credit Castiel smiles really big, to which Rufus shakes his head in confusion.

“Let’s go!” Bobby announces. “We’ll be back for dinner. Spare key is hanging next to the coffee pot.”

“Thanks.” Dean waves as they leave.

Glancing at the microwave clock, Cas suggests, “I believe it’s time to leave as well.”

He literally has to breathe a couple times to keep from losing it. The tears running down his face don’t help; shit, he’s going to make a recording of Cas yelling obscenities because it would sound hilarious.

“I need to pee first.” 

A few minutes later and Dean’s bopping to the car with the eagerness of a kid going to see Santa. Today he will be able to talk, hug, and be with Sammy. Everything is coming up roses.

****

“We are here to visit Sam Winchester.” Dean enunciates through the small hole in the glass separating him and the lady behind the desk. 

Marin, if her badge is correct, has a bright fake smile along with tons of controlled attitude answers, “Stick your arm under the scenting machine.”

Alright, here goes nothing. Dean lifts his inner wrist in front of the circular vent to the right of the glass partition. In seconds they will either pass or run. There’s a loud vacuum noise as his skin is sucked against the tube. A ding seems to be a good sign.

The grumpy receptionist mumbles, “Full name of your Alpha.”

Fucking hell, of course they want the Alpha’s name. He grinds out, “Castiel Novak.”

Sighing with annoyance, she types into her tablet. Suddenly her demeanor changes to open and welcoming, “You’re Dean?”

“Yes.” The complete 180 of the Beta has Dean feeling dizzy.

“I love your brother. He’s awesome. So, he’s been itching for you to arrive but requested y’all meet down in the gardens. Sam’s already there.”

“Where’s the garden?” It took three wrong turns to find the Omega Mental Health ward on the 7th floor.

She slaps her forehead, “Right! You’ve never been here.”

Marin’s words sting …a lot.

After getting directions, Dean winds back down to the first floor and out a back door, Castiel trailing behind him silently. A blast of cold air smacks him. The Omega barely registers the weather because Sam is out here, waiting. He searches the luscious green grounds broken with pale sidewalk trails. Massive trees break up the blue sky. Several raised beds lay dormant, yet Dean imagines them sprouting color come spring. If he weren’t in such a state the Omega would be pausing to take in the beauty.

A moment of terror has him stressing he won’t recognize Sam. Maybe, twice a year Bobby sends a photo, but the man is not a photographer. God, he could walk right past him.

“Dean!” A deep, rich voice shouts from a picnic table near a large oak tree.

Unable to stop himself, Dean pulls his baby brother into a tight embrace. He doesn’t want to let go. Sammy’s personal scent of evergreens in a spring rain has him immediately drawn back to their childhood. The two brothers tucked together in the back of his Baby. She always kept them safe, even when Dad couldn’t.

Memories drown him. The one which stands out is the stench of burning evergreens at the death of John. There were many things he couldn’t protect his brother from. Lucifer was his greatest failure.

“Sammy.” He sighs into the extremely tall Omega. His baby brother definitely has at least two inches on him. “You got big.”

A chuckle rumbles against his neck. “They’ve been feeding me well.”

“Good.” 

Neither brother moves. Dean will be forever grateful for his Cas, who never interrupts the important reunion. His amazing Alpha stands and waits.

It’s actually another person sitting at the picnic table who clears his throat, “Sam, why don’t you make introductions.”

“Oh yeah, Dean meet my counselor Crowley.” He gestures to a guy in a black suit wearing a serious smirk.

He shakes the Omega’s hand, “Hi, I know your mom really well.”

“Mother speaks very highly of you. I apologize for the choice to have the session outside, but Sam wanted the conversation to be away from prying ears.”

It’s only when Crowley mentions it does Dean zip his coat. He shrugs, “The sun is nice, and we’ve got jackets.”

“Would you and your Alpha join us?” Crowley points to the empty bench on the opposite side.

“Sure.” He and Cas take their spots.

Sammy plops down his huge frame directly in front of Dean. “Actually, can we start with how you have an Alpha? Last time Rowena came to Lawrence she was adamant you’d never be mated.”

Well, there lies the dilemma. Does Dean come clean about his mating status or keep the ruse going? Glancing over his shoulder at Cas, he simply raises an eyebrow. The mute Alpha leans in, kissing his cheek. Immediately he knows Castiel will let him make the decision and will back him no matter what.

“How honest can I be?” he asks Sam, yet his head ticks toward Crowley.

The counselor steeples his fingers on the table, “Mr. Novak, I believe it would be in the best interest of my client for us to take a walk. Are you amiable?”

“He’s mute,” Dean replies quickly, “Had a nasty run in with a mugger who punched him in the larynx. Doc said to let it rest for a few weeks.”

Crowley examines the Alpha with a sidelong stare, “I never turn down an opportunity to be the center of attention.”

Giving the two men plenty of time to be out of listening range, Dean whispers, “It’s a spell. Castiel agreed to playing my Alpha so I could visit.”

“Why?” Sam turns to catch the fading trench coat over a hill. 

“Hello, I finally get to see you in person.” 

Shaking his head, his brother counters the comment, “No, I mean why would he take such a huge risk. Does he not know what you do?”

“How do you know?” Bobby isn’t even fully aware.

Then the answer becomes apparent when they both utter “Rowena.”

“Okay, let me be perfectly clear. I’m not going to hurt Cas.”

Sam takes Dean’s hands into his, “Why do you do it at all? If it’s for the money, my expenses will be a lot less when I move in with Bobby. I might even get a part-time job.”

Opening and closing his mouth multiple times, he attempts to explain something he always felt Sam would completely endorse. “It’s not about money. I’m saving Omegas who are in desperate situations like you were. Why would I stop?”

“Dean,” his brother looks both ways before dropping his voice, “you are killing people. How can you ever truly find happiness while constantly being exposed to such a vile darkness?”

“I mean, yeah, the Alphas are assholes, but I’m doing good.”

“Dean, you are choosing to walk into someone’s world and end their life. The darkness surrounds you. I can smell it.”

The mere idea is ridiculous, “I don’t smell of darkness. What kind of odor does darkness leave?”

“It’s a gift. A few years back Rowena helped me to cultivate my inner witch. To discover the power I hold against those who would harm me. The experience has been enlightening.” A proud smile blossoms the emotion over Sam’s entire face.

Suspicious of the endeavor, Dean had turned down the same offer from Rowena. “Explain your gift to me.”

“I can scent a person’s soul. Rowena believes it’s due to my journey in reclaiming my own soul from the horrors of Lucifer’s abuse. Very helpful in seeing a person’s true intentions. Your Alpha is completely devoted to you and would die for you.”

“You can smell that on Cas?”

“Yes, he’s a bit of honeysuckle blowing in the summer evening breeze. Your Alpha’s soul has found peace in your presence, which leads me to be confused because how can that be if he’s aware of your death toll?”

Leaning back, Dean cracks his neck, scrambling for a response. “And what exactly does my darkness smell of?”

“The burning fire of death itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Questions, and Concerns are loved and cherished gifts.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	16. Do you really want to know?

Lying in his old bedroom he shared with Sam, sweat cools on Dean’s flesh giving him a slight chill. The Omega tucks in deeper under the covers, refusing to leave the security of their cocoon. Castiel’s tiny snores fill the empty space. His Alpha fucked him deliciously then passed out either from exhaustion or stress. Dean’s not sure. The events of the day were unexpected. Sam surprised them both by being welcoming of Cas and able to hold a coherent conversation. Not the lost little boy he found in Lucifer’s house of hell.

An arm stretches out across Dean’s stomach, tugging him tighter towards the Alpha. A cold nose sniffing his throat. He sighs, encouraging a serene scent for Cas. The guy would wake in seconds if he scented sorrow, part of an Alpha’s constant instincts to protect his family.

He places a kiss to Castiel’s forehead.

Unable to rest, his mind spins with the events of the day. They spent a large chunk of time conversing over Sam’s soul sniffing. An odd gift. Yet, Dean can’t deny how efficient things would be if he could immediately judge an Alpha by one big whiff. When they return home, the Omega might be reaching out to Rowena. What talents are hidden within him? 

His brother brought up his “job” a few times. Dean shot down the topic at each turn because he got the feeling Sammy didn’t’ approve. The mere thought hurts. For a decade he protected those who couldn’t help themselves in the youngest Winchester’s name and now …he doesn’t know. Perhaps, tomorrow he will let his brother have his say on the subject of Alpha assassinations. 

A small piece of him doesn’t want to return.

With the pleasantries out of the way, Crowley announced his mate would be joining them. Dr. Hannah MacLeod is the Alpha psychiatrist assigned to Sam’s case. Omega’s can’t be doctors. Crowley has a Master’s in Mental Health Care, allowing him to work as a counselor, but then his head hit the glass ceiling. 

Sam assures Dean, this Dr. MacLeod is kind and fair. He will give the woman the benefit of the doubt because he has an Alpha now too. He’s got no desire to be a hypocrite.

The pregnancy never came up. Dean’s guessing his new aroma of mated Omega masks the baby. Cas can still smell it. Actually, everyone’s been silent on the topic. Not even Bobby said anything. Dean’s too tired to really ponder the bizarre avoidance.

His eyes scan the dark room. Some of Dean’s happiest and worst moments occurred here. After living in the Impala and scraping for food, Bobby’s home felt like a mansion. His father died in the room next to them. Bastard refused medical care after a certain point and was brought back to the house to die. Thank God Sam didn’t have his gift at the time.

He smells his armpits and doesn’t notice even a hint of the burning pit of death.

A high-pitched voice erupts from the pillow next to him. “What is wrong?”

Nope, Dean can’t keep a straight face. He’s laughing hard because it’s still hilarious to him. Damn, two more days of Cas sounding like he downed a tank of helium.

Once he’s got the giggles under control, “I don’t know how to ask Sam about the secrets he’s been keeping from me?” Dean wasn’t even aware of the core concern. Inability to lie for the win.

Soft lips brush against his cheek, “Well, maybe pick one issue which bothers you the most and make sure you ask him.”

“Easier said than done.” He sighs, biting back another round of laughter.

Their fingers lace together over his belly.

“Alright,” Cas lifts up on his elbow to stare directly into Dean’s eyes. “What about Sam’s deceptions hurts you the most?”

The seriousness of the situation sucks the funny from the room, his answer comes speedily, “He’s healing. The broken Omega I saved doesn’t exist anymore and Sam isn’t allowing me to participate in celebrating this huge accomplishment. Why doesn’t he trust me with the truth?”

“There. You say exactly those words tomorrow. Dean, you have a right for your feelings to be heard.” Beautiful blue eyes soften with adoration.

Inhaling deeply, he worries, “What if I don’t like the answer?”

“Unfortunately, neither you nor I have control over Sam’s reply. You should be candid with yourself as to what you see as worse, knowing or not knowing?”

“Not.” His fingers twirl Castiel’s chest hairs in circles. “I think it has something to do with my choice of careers.”

Cas nods humming, “Yes, an Omega survivor of such depraved violence might wish for peace instead of vengeance.”

A lump grows in Dean’s throat, making it hard to swallow. His eyes swim in unshed tears as the Omega croaks, “I’m terrified he will flat out want me to stop.”

“Maybe. I have accepted your thirst for blood, but Sam’s priorities are different.”

“What do you mean?” He sits up, breaking all points of touch.

“I can’t live without you. He can. What would happen if Sam made you choose?”

A tremble in his hands has nothing to do with the cool air. He opens his mouth to speak, yet the room remains quiet. There is no answer. The tears finally fall, spilling onto his cheeks and down to the sheets.

His Alpha wipes the moisture from his skin, placing a kiss under each eye. “Dean, no one else will hear your answer. I won’t judge. Can you give up killing?”

Misery engulfs his heart, ripping the Omega in two. One side the loving brother who devoted his very soul to caring for Sam. The other side a hitman who thrills in observing the veil of death in the eyes of Alphas. How can he pick? 

A lack of voice has Dean shaking his head.

“I believe you need to find a suitable middle ground. If Sam suggests you end your murderous ways you can have an alternative idea.”

Falling into his Alpha’s arms, Dean lets his sobs settle before he responds. “With the pregnancy I had already planned on taking fewer hunts.”

“See, a possible common ground could be you cutting down your yearly totals. Sam is appeased because you are making strides, and you can push for answers to your own fears.”

“Yeah, why the asshole was hiding his release from the looney bin from me.”

“Yes. You can ask for answers; you deserve the truth.”

“When you wish upon a star?” Through the shadows Dean sings in his best Mickey Mouse impression. “With your voice so high should I be concerned about your balls?”

The Alpha squeaking, “Shut up.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help myself. It’s a legitimate concern.”

****

Dean lingers at the door to the hospital gardens. He knows Sam’s waiting. His loving Alpha takes his hand bringing it to Cas’s lips for a kiss. The action makes him smile. 

Castiel’s warm hand tenderly lacing with his, without words the Alpha tells him he will wait for Dean to be ready.

“Okay.” He keeps their hands locked together as the Omega exits out the door and walks directly for the same picnic table as yesterday.

His brother waves, jogging over to him. “Hey, Dean. Come meet Hannah.”

“She lets you use her first name?” Alphas of authority often prefer being addressed by their proper titles. Shit, it was 1988 before Omegas didn’t have to use Alpha in front of their names in public.

“I told you, Crowley’s mate is very progressive.”

A thin woman with brown hair and kind blue eyes stands as they approach. “Hello, Dean. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same.” He’s at a loss because Hannah spoke to him first.

She winks with a grin, “I would make a terrible psychiatrist specializing in Omega Care if I stood on the side of tradition. Please sit.”

“Thanks.” He scurries over to sit by Sam.

Only after he’s moved away does the Doctor acknowledge Castiel, “Mr. Novak, I presume?”

Castiel nods pointing to his neck.

“My apologies, Crowley told me about the incident. I was hoping this morning we might attempt to clear the air on a few topics.”

Always amazing, Cas shrugs pointing to Dean.

“I think he’s saying whatever I want.” He can’t help the scent of happy Omega in the air.

Sam smiles, whispering to Dean, “I like him.”

“Me too.” A heat tickles his special place, so not the time.

“Actually, it might be helpful for Dean to state a topic of discussion first. Ease him into how the session will go.” Hannah sits opposite them with Crowley on her right.

His Alpha takes the empty spot next to Dean.

Glancing over at his brother, “Sam, you okay with me starting?”

“Sure. You let me go on and on about my gift; why not let you have a turn?” He gives Dean’s shoulder a clasp.

Something happens. One second, he’s taking a moment to search for the words when he feels Castiel’s essence reach out and caress him. It’s not a physical touch; the Alpha never moves. Nevertheless, Dean can feel the sensation of love, security and unity wash over him. He is not alone.

The spiritual link gives him the final push, “Why weren’t you going to tell me about your release? Is there a reason you don’t trust me?”

His eyes close as the air crackles with energy.

It’s probably a full minute before Sam answers. “That’s complicated.”

“I believe Dean would appreciate you attempting a response,” Hannah encourages.

“In many ways the level of violence you invite into your life frightens me. If I shared my progress with you and my impending release from inpatient care, you would visit.” Sam finally lifts his face to look at Dean. The anguish appears genuine.

His voice barely audible, Dean stutters, “You …don’t …want me here.”

“Here,” Sam swings his hand around the space, “in the hospital where I am safe is fine. However, the last thing I heard you were still unmated and thus would come once I was living with Bobby. I would have no back-up there.”

“I would never hurt you.” Dean’s gutted by the mere idea.

His brother drags his fingers through his long locks harshly. “I spent three years living in a world surrounded by hate and violence. It’s taken me much longer to find peace. We attract what we know. Dean, you only know blood and vengeance. Do I want my big brother to be in my life? Yes. Am I terrified any kind of close relationship with you will bring the horrors I left behind in Lucifer’s house back? Yes.”

“Because of my fucking death bouquet?” An icy edge slips into Dean’s words.

Frustration bleeds into his brother’s aroma, “I know you love it. Dean the fire isn’t eating away at you or causing you pain. It is you. How can I safely build a place for you in my life when you enjoy weaving death into your very soul?” 

“Bullshit. You haven’t seen me in over ten years. There is no way you could have gotten a good puff of my soul before yesterday. And yet I only know about your release after I was on my way to Lawrence.”

Crowley knocks the table with his knuckles, “Mother may have taken a sample about a year ago when the topic of Sam’s release first became a possibility. Sorry for the cloak and dagger. We needed to make sure you could provide a caring environment, which of course you cannot.”

“I’m getting punished because I love my job.” He can’t believe his struggle is evolving into a dump on Dean day. “I help Omegas.”

“Look mate.” Crowley snips, “Nobody here buys what you’ve been selling. Murder should be a last resort for those in truly desperate situations. Not a thriving business for you and your friends.”

Castiel rises with a threatening glare. Dean pulls his arm until the Alpha returns to his spot.

Tilting in, he motions with his finger for the Omega counselor to come closer as Dean utters, “Your happy life with your progressive Alpha would not exist if it weren’t for the actions of Rowena. Tread carefully. I know where the MacLeod family secrets are buried.”

Hannah takes Crowley’s hand, “Let’s focus on the point Dean brought up. Sam, for valid reasons you felt insecure in sharing with your brother the next step in your mental health care journey. Since things have changed and the decision is no longer yours to make, how do you feel?”

Bitch. Dean is pretty sure the psychiatrist is calling him out. Yet, he remains silent so Sammy can answer.

“I regret not telling you.” His brother’s eyes are wet as his voice falters. “We could have negotiated a way for us to meet that was beneficial for both of us. I am sorry, Dean. My fears of stepping back into a violent home clouded my view. In my haste to judge your career choices I did not bring into account the lack of therapeutic support in your past.”

“Can you please fucking talk in English? Tell me straight from your heart, Sammy.”

The kind hazel eyes of the boy Dean raised soften at the nickname. “I wanted the Dean of my childhood back, not the Alpha hunter of my present. To me they are different people.”

Blinking as if he’s been struck across the face, Dean goes motionless. It all makes sense. He can scream all he wants, but the kid he was when Lucifer abducted Sammy is barely recognizable in the man he is today. The bloodlust is real. Even the Alpha next to him, who has promised to be by his side regardless of the blood he spills, wishes things were different. Castiel must long for the simple days of Daphne. Instead, his poor loving Alpha has knocked-up an Omega nightmare with no chance of escape.

“I’m gonna need a moment,” he mumbles.

Shaking off the horror latching onto his heart, Dean stumbles from the table and walks toward the sidewalk. He always believed Sam was with him. God, after every single kill his sweet baby brother would share his opinion on what piece to take home. Sammy was there. In his mind he was never alone, and it helped to keep him alive.

It was all a lie. 

Has he been slowly going crazy for the past decade? Talking to delusions and encouraging spirits to reside and haunt his home. What the hell? 

A hand slides under his arm, tugging him into a trench coat hug. Cas.

Another scary query slips from his lips into the bubble of his Alpha’s love. “Should I even be having a baby?”

Gentle lips brush over his head. No words come, but Dean knows, as certain as he knows his name that Cas replies, “I love you. You matter. You are important.”

“I hear ya, Cas. Doesn’t answer the question.”

Again, the kisses to his hairline are from a mouth that doesn’t open; however, Dean listens with his heart too, “If you wish to be better, we will find a way to help you.”

Lifting his head, Dean stares into the warmth of blue eyes, “okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Hugs and love to all!!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	17. Pour some failures down on me

Dean Winchester is a work of art. As the early morning light deigns to grace Dean’s hair it brightens the paler strands, showcasing the beauty of an uncontained youthful excitement. The mental snapshot takes Castiel’s breath away. Come what may, he’s mesmerized.

Dean tugs at their linked hands, “Come on, Cas, we can’t be late.”

A smile born from his pure heart is the response. The Omega is eager to pick up a pie for his last day with Sam. Not wanting to park his beloved Impala near the crowded bakery, they have been forced to cover four blocks to the intended destination. Castiel will follow Dean anywhere. He merely has to call.

“I’m thinking we might need two pies.” Dean’s feet are speeding up as he spots the shop storefront.

He nods. If they get two then there is a chance Cas will get at least one slice.

Delicious smells assault his nostrils when Dean opens the door. The Omega points to the lengthy line, “You can hang out in the back, so we can rest your special voice.” An adorable wink for emphasis, “I’ll get you a tea with honey.”

Kindness is one of his Omega’s greatest qualities. Yet, the Alpha can’t deny the other side of Dean. The person who destroys all the pretty images in Castiel’s head replacing them with 222 body parts in Ziploc bags. Love often blinds us. At least, it’s what his thoughts cling to when he can’t reconcile the beauty and the beast residing in his Omega. 

He watches as Dean takes his place, unable to stop the bouncing on his heels.

It’s not the door opening that alerts him to the new alpha. The powerful odor of cigarettes has Cas coughing into his elbow and scooting over. A foul, horrid odor. Unfortunately, the gentleman chooses to pause directly next to him.

“He’s not your Omega.”

Castiel glances to the left, to the right because he’s certain the man wasn’t speaking to him.

However, when the Alpha clears his throat, “Dean Winchester belongs to me.”

His bright beautiful morning comes crashing down around him. He can’t reply. Even a whisper of the ridiculous voice could possibly lead the Alpha to believe Castiel is weak. He turns to glare, a cold and deathly stare at the man. The wretched Alpha has no claim to the father of his child.

“I’ve heard you’re a quiet one, Castiel. My guys have been watching Sammy’s coocoo nest for years just hoping for a visit from big brother. The eldest Winchester owes me.”

Who is this Alpha? Castiel wishes he could simply ask the man. Then his eyes dart down to a lighter the stranger keeps flipping open and closed. Fingers stained yellow. Those very hands are a central feature in dozens of Sam’s art works. Rage boils his blood. Azazel was the lead ringmaster for the youngest Winchester’s abuse.

Shaking his head, Castiel glances forward. Dean, finally at the front of the line, speaks with his entire being to the woman behind the counter. Expressing his love for her baked goods most likely. Castiel will not allow such a vile dredge on society to taint his Omega’s last day with Sam. 

They should have been more careful.

Azazel steps closer, the smokey stench worse on his breathe, “Your Omega stole millions; as Lucifer’s beneficiary the estate was mine. Every fucking penny will be returned. I am uniquely aware of Dean’s value and would be happy to take him off your hands. An Omega fighter can bring in a shit load of dough in my kind of business. Dean can work off his debt in trade or you can simply hand over the cash equivalent. Either way I own his sweet ass.”

Fingernails dig into his palms, bringing the scent of blood to the air. His Alpha instincts are scrambling to strangle the cruel moron. The audacity to assume Cas would hand over his true mate. Although, in truth it would be interesting to watch Azazel try to control his beautiful Omega. A swift death sentence in his future. Deciding not to make a scene with several children in the bakery, he points to the exit.

“Sure, we can discuss numbers.” The sly grin causes the Alpha’s stomach to roll.

Castiel enters the alley, first searching for a spot where they can’t be seen from the road. Success, a large dumpster sits fifteen feet in. The alpha proceeds to tuck in behind the garbage. Azazel, the greedy bastard, follows easily.

“I won’t take less th—” Those are the only words Azazel gets out. 

Using all his Alpha strength and adding in a heavy dose of anger for all the Omegas harmed at Azazel’s command, Castiel throws a perfectly executed punch. He hits the jerk right on the nose. Cas grins as his knuckles can literally feel the crunching of bone.

The cigarette drenched Alpha drops to the ground, completely unconscious.

“I dare you to fuck with Dean.” Unfortunately, the harsh retort comes out with the sound of a chipmunk in heat but alas Cas only sees triumph.

Retrieving several cardboard boxes from the dumpster, he hides the body. The rising of Azazel’s chest assures Castiel the other Alpha lives. Quickly he dashes back to the bakery.

When Cas enters the shop, Dean is standing with three boxes and two drinks precariously balanced on top.

“Where ya been?” He encourages the Alpha to take the steaming beverages.

Unable to keep anything from his Omega, Cas mumbles, “I punched Azazel. He’s sleeping in the alley so I would suggest a quick escape.”

All the cheer in Dean’s face drains away. “Show me.”

“No. If you want to see Sam today, we need to leave. I promise you the asshole will show his face again before we head home.”

“Cas, you don’t understand. I’ve been attempting to slice the rat-bastard’s throat for ten years. He’s a slippery sucker. We have the guy unconscious on the pavement; it’s like you wrapped him up for me with a bow.”

Realizing Dean isn’t going to budge on the topic, he gestures towards the door. “I thought you were turning a new leaf? Going to make yourself better, less burning fire of death?”

“Failure will always be an option if Azazel is on the menu.”

However, they discover the alley empty.

“Fuck! Damn it! Fuck me! What the fuck?” Dean hisses, kicking the bits of trash while mindful of the crowd coming and going from the bakery. “Shit! Son of a Bitch!”

“If you are done cataloguing curse words, I suggest we head to the hospital. Sam shouldn’t be a part of,” he gestures to the fresh blood splatter on the ground, “any of this.”

“True. I need to make a phone call.” Dean hands Castiel the boxes as he steps away.

Calmly sipping his tea, Castiel suspects they won’t be heading home tomorrow.

Eventually, Dean returns, grabbing his coffee. “Now to Sammy.”

While they walk back to the car, Castiel carefully asks, “Who did you call?”

“Charlie. She’s gonna contact Ash and find out who we have in the vicinity to do a little recon while I spend time with my brother. Together they should have a plan of attack by dinner.”

He expected nothing less.

****

“Dean! Cas!” Sam shouts beckoning them over to the now familiar picnic table.

His Omega is proud of their haul, “I brought pie!”

“It’s 9:30 a.m.” Sam’s nose scrunching up in confusion.

“Sammy come on, it’s never too early for pie. I brought apple, pumpkin, and blueberry.”

The younger brother shakes his head chuckling, “Some things never change.”

“Not the important stuff.” Dean replies, sitting down to eat.

Crowley taps Castiel’s shoulder, “Oi, why don’t you and I go for a walk. I believe the Omegas will be safe on their own.”

He nods.

The counselor’s scent of oranges saturated with a properly aged scotch simmers just under the Omega’s surface. Although, today there is an added aroma; a deceptive bitter chocolate.

“I was hoping we might have a chance to hash out a few things.”

He taps his throat.

Hastily the shorter man pulls a small, dark brown satchel covered in plastic from his suit jacket. “I think we can do without the vocal antics for a few moments, don’t you? Hold onto it as long as you can with your bare hand. The burning won’t scar.”

Cautiously the Alpha observes Crowley pull away the plastic covering and toss the object to him. The instant the satchel’s fabric lands in his palm, Cas can feel his larynx loosen. Testing his hypothesis Castiel whispers, “Why, now?”

Halleluiah! His normal deep tones return and the pouch gives off a faint tingle. Nothing too harsh.

Crowley smiles, “I was curious to see how committed you were to the narrative. An Alpha permitting his Omega to speak for him without it being a medical necessity is a rare gem. It would seem Dean’s found a Unicorn.”

“I am no one’s mythical creature.” He huffs, thrilled to hear his husky voice.

“Doubtful. Even my Alpha, the beauty she is, prefers to be the one taking care of business. In fact, I’m bloody certain you have a fault somewhere in there. Give it up.”

Squaring his shoulders, Cas steps into the counselor’s personal space, “I have faults. True. Nevertheless, I don’t see a reason to divulge my personal flaws to you.”

“Let’s approach the conversation from a different angle, shall we?” Crowley points to a path around the large pond. “Mother adores Dean. He has brought in financial opportunities for the residents of Endville and the little rascal has created a sense of security for them all. She called me when you first arrived to her teeny, tiny town, tasked me with uncovering the mysterious tale of your mate’s passing and the Allen family.”

His feet freeze on hearing Duma’s last name. His gaze searing into the side of Crowley’s face, “What did you find?”

“The Coroner’s report states Daphne drove into a tree. Odd circumstances though. Toxicology came back with no trace of alcohol or narcotics of any kind in her system. The sun was shining and the naughty tree was dead center of a two-mile straight shot. Now, I would expect mentions of suicide to be in the paperwork, yet the entire document is void of any such conjecture. Why?”

“Please don’t.” Fear engulfs the Alpha’s body, his hands trembling.

The counselor’s eyebrow ticks up, “Don’t what? Don’t ask you why the Allen Clan paid off the Coroner’s office to keep suicide out of the report or don’t ask you why they believed you were the reason for her off roading?”

“I didn’t kill her.” His fingers squeeze the small satchel in his hand as a stress ball, the tingle morphing into an itch. “There is no reason to share your opinions with Dean. He’s barely begun to trust me.”

“Should he trust you at all?” Crowley tuts, tugging Castiel by his coat. Their walk continues. “My mother thinks you were an innocent bystander to something far darker than marital and fertility issues.”

Digging his heels in, Cas knocks Crowley’s hands off him. “Daphne’s family believe my betrayal of the blood pact was the cause of the car accident. She was distraught. In her frail state, possibly believing I had another Omega. Daphne …” his shoulders slump, broken, “couldn’t take another failure in her life, so she drove into the tree.”

“Another failure? Another Omega? I thought the family didn’t become suspicious until after Daphne’s death? Wasn’t your lack of a mourning illness the catalyst?”

“The morning of Daphne’s death we were at a fertility specialist’s getting test results when our doctor disclosed certain aspects of Alpha and Omega relationships that had not been explored. He mentioned it as a last resort. A faux mating could block a couple’s ability to get pregnant, because none of the tests were getting us any closer as to why Daphne hadn’t conceived.”

The counselor shakes Cas’s shoulder, “And? Did she confront you?”

“We had an argument. She wished to perform the blessed breath ritual of mates to put her concerns to rest.” The Alpha pulls at his hair. “I refused. The words left my mouth seconds before she decided to take a drive to clear her head.”

“If you had faith in your mateship with Daphne, why not do the ritual?”

Glancing to the bright blue sky, Castiel’s heart is heavy with regret. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Crowley blanch at the scent of anguish in the Alpha’s aroma. “You are aware of the consequences to false breath rituals?”

The other man yanks on his beard. “You no longer breathe.”

“Exactly. Daphne was willing to bet our abilities to breathe on our mateship, but I was not. I don’t have an explanation. Something deep within me shouted no, and I listened.”

“If you hadn’t, our boy Dean would still be running on his blood-soaked hamster wheel.”

Standing to his full height over the Omega, “I had no knowledge of my connection to Dean Winchester prior to meeting him in Endville. Yet, if I turn myself in to Duma for prosecution, they might find me guilty because the link to my true mate did in fact predate my mating of Daphne by maybe an hour. It will be enough to justify my death.”

“Well, aren’t you coasting up shit creek using your hands to paddle.”

“An accurate assessment of my current situation.” Castiel heads back to his Omega.

*****

The group huddles together at a table in the hospital’s cafeteria. Rain pelts against the windows. Dark clouds have greyed the afternoon sky into something cold. Castiel sips on a mint tea, listening as Sam shares his plan after release.

“I’m going to live with Bobby at least a year, maybe two. After the first two months and if things go well, I will be eligible to look for employment.”

Dean interjects, “You don’t have to work. I have plenty saved up, and you will be needing a lot less since we won’t be footing the bill for here.”

The younger Winchester places his hand over Dean’s. “It’s not about money. I need to learn how to function in the real world. Living in a psych ward for over a decade has stunted my growth into an adult. Dean, I’m 28 years old chronologically, but my healthy life experiences stopped at 15. I want to grow up.”

Silence swallows the group. Cas’s mind travels to the book Peter Pan and a quote which has been simmering in him during the discussion. Forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you’ll never, never have to worry about grown up things again. If only it were possible to hide both the Winchester Omegas from those who damned their souls. He smiles because one can’t hide forever.

Sam’s soul yearns to fly.

Reaching into his pocket of the old trench coat he wears, Castiel grasps the magical pouch. By now the itching is an intense burning, but he feels inspired to share. “Dean, my love. It’s time for Sam to leave the nursery. We can’t make these steps for him, or he’ll land back in Neverland.”

His stunning Omega wipes away a tear. “I want to be apart of the journey. Tell me how?”

“End your romance with Death.” Sam’s expression is stern. “We both have a long, difficult road ahead of us, but Dean all I’m asking is for you to try.”

Sobs have his Omega’s body vibrating, “What if I fail?”

The word from Dean’s lips sting worse than the satchel. Cas failed Daphne. It’s the responsibility of the Alpha to care for his mate. He should have stolen her car keys. Encouraged her to call Duma for some sisterly bonding time. If he’s being truly honest with himself, he should have asked her the question they were both avoiding.

Are we mated?

Back then he didn’t understand. Choosing to mate Daphne should never have been about fulfilling a role for his father. Damn it! It’s a decision that affects the rest of your living days. No matter his future with Dean, Daphne will always be lurking in the background.

Castiel’s thoughts calm as he focuses on the Omegas in front of him.

“What if I fail?” Sam shrugs.

Even with the fire igniting on his fingers from the pouch, the Alpha has one last sentence before he is quiet. “You said it yourself, Sam. As long as you are trying you aren’t failing. So, Dean my love, do just that …every day.”

The sound of the pouch hitting the floor is almost therapeutic as his own failures drown his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the New Year bring light to the darkness. Also, yes I was a huge Garbage fan back in the day.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	18. Fear Trust

A chilling wind nips at the flesh under Dean’s flannel. He should have put on a jacket, but he wanted to call Charlie the moment they returned to Bobby’s house. Unfortunately, the tiny house has limited privacy. Privacy, what a joke. The instant he’s standing in front of Cas the Alpha will interrogate him and he can’t lie.

Regardless, Charlie answers on the second ring. “Hey, Boss!”

“Where are we on Azazel?” He paces nervously.

“Look, Dean we’ve been down Azazel Lane multiple times. The guy’s a ghost. He changes his name and appearance monthly, which makes tracking him down nearly impossible. The Alpha may not have Lucifer’s dough, but he has pals with deep pockets. All willing to float him without a single digital crumb. My guess is blackmail. Not even the combined brilliance of Ash and I can find someone who leaves no trail. I don’t know who Castiel spoke with, because not a soul has set eyes on the prick.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, “It was Azazel. Cas identified him immediately.”

“How? Your Alpha is many things, however a mind reader he is not.”

He counters, “Sam’s drawings of his abuser’s hands.”

“Oh.” Dean can hear typing on her end. “I’ll reach out to a few more friends we have in Lawrence. More eyes the better.”

“Thanks.” Before he hangs up, Dean lifts his face to the starry night. “And when you have a location for him. What are you doing?”

“Calling you immediately. Azazel has been number one on the call sheet since Lucifer’s beautiful demise. I take his ability to elude us personally.”

“Thanks, Charlie.”

“Talk soon, Captain Ahab.”

He enters their temporary bedroom, deciding if a shower will help warm him up. Cas is reading on the bed, shirtless. A yummy sight. The Alpha’s gaze catches his, “Did Charlie find him?”

“No.” He yanks his boots off, realizing the Alpha’s voice doesn’t even register a chuckle. “Cas, the bastard deserves my wrath.”

“I understand.” Castiel leans against the headboard. “Although, I’m fairly certain you made a promise to Sam today. You gave your word that you’d try to stop.”

Dean’s done. His mind is exhausted from battling his brother, his lover and a beta wearing a trucker hat. Maybe, just maybe retirement is an option, but only after he has killed Lucifer’s red right hand.

“Can we focus on something else tonight?” Dean winks, his body crashing next to his Alpha on the bed. The guy has a wonderful chest and Dean needs to clean the pipes.

Clearing his throat Cas places his book on the nightstand, “Agreed. Perhaps, some distance on the subject might help with perspective.”

“Perhaps,” he rolls the next word over his tongue, “Alpha.”

In an oddly high-pitched growl Castiel replies, “What would you enjoy?”

“I hate to be the bearer of the obvious. Cas, you can’t talk. The spell or baby hormones has me wound up so tight if I don’t fuck you soon it could become a matter of nut sack health. My cock, on the other hand, goes soft every time I hear the cartoon version of Castiel Novak.”

The Alpha’s tongue slips out, licking those plump smiling lips. Dean lies frozen. Only his gaze tracks the movements of his lover as the man stands while removing pajama pants and boxers. A naked Cas stares down at him, stroking the hardening erection. Dean’s own dick is plumping with interest. In a stalking manner, the Alpha struts to the end of the bed snatching Dean’s ankles and jerking him down until his ass just barely hangs on the mattress.

A sincere grin warms his heart as the Alpha tosses his socks to corners unknown. All he can do is watch as Cas unbuckles his jeans and drops them along with his boxers to the carpet. The Omega rids himself of the rest. Let it be known Dean Winchester is highly educated in the ways of sex, as it pertains to internet porn. Although, when the Alpha kneels between his thighs, for a split second he didn’t have a clue as to where the man was going. Oh, Castiel didn’t keep him waiting. Agonizingly slow the wicked saint bends over kissing the head of his cock, the pads of fingers brushing up and down his shaft. At some point Castiel’s free hand fondles his balls, albeit his attention hastily turns to the mouth cautiously encircling the head of his erection.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean cries out.

With a twinkle in his eye, Castiel pulls off to simply stare. All the touching ends. Those gorgeous blue gems don’t move as a familiar voice speaks without saying anything out loud, “If I can’t talk, you can’t curse. It ruins my arousal.”

Nodding profusely, Dean pantomimes zipping his mouth shut because he’d rip out his own larynx if Cas promised to keep going. Talk is cheap. A blowjob is worth his entire bank account.

The Alpha again leans in, but just before his lips make contact the asshole pauses. Then fucking blows air up his painfully hard cock. Jerk. A sexy mother fucker jerk, yet still a jerk. Unable to hold it in, Dean whines with need.

Taking pity on the Omega, Castiel licks Dean’s shaft from bottom to tip and back. Clearly, expressing himself in feral noises gets him a reward. As the Alpha’s mouth suckles the head of his dick Dean whimpers, “Please, Alpha more.”

Gold star for Dean. He is granted the blessing of Cas deep-throating his cock, and the Omega releases every dirty sound he can think of. A delightful game of wills. Castiel’s head slides up and down while his tongue runs the length of his shaft. Dear Lord, thank you for the gifts I am receiving. Dean’s teeth chew against his lip as he battles the slew of words he can’t scream. Silence speaks volumes. In fact, his hands begin slamming against the mattress moving faster as desire builds in his groin.

A blinding burst of stars explodes under his eyelids. Blowing his load, the Omega shouts, “Thank you, Sir.”

Immediately, Cas sits up, scrunching his face while shaking his head.

“Yeah, that was …awkward.” He’ll have to rethink his pleas of gratitude. Dean’s heart beats wildly, his chest rising and falling with the speed of a marathon runner. How did he truly live before Cas?

His Alpha. He’s not his mate but Dean sighs as he catches his breath. Castiel is his soulmate.

Reaching down, Dean tugs the man’s shoulders until he’s hovering above the Omega. Gradually, between kisses the two men inch their way to the top of the bed. Cas resting his hips between Dean’s thighs. The hefty Alpha erection lying on his hip while they stare at each other.

Can you drown in blue eyes? Dean would place bets on his ability to plunge into the deep sapphire sea towering above him and never return. Leave the pain of this reality behind. In Castiel Novak’s world Dean can be anyone he wishes, even the one thing he’s prayed for since the slick first leaked. A loving father. John Winchester loved them in a way, but not how they needed or deserved. Dean wants to raise his child in a safe and secure environment. No running, no fear, no begging for food. What a different person he would have been in a genuine home, one based on love for him not the dreadful mourning of a mate.

Mourning of a mate? Dean’s childhood was destroyed over his Father’s inability to overcome his mourning illness. One can never be too careful. 

Adjusting the head of his cock Castiel pushes inside of Dean. The fullness sensation is pleasure personified as the Omega rolls his hips to the rhythm of his Alpha’s swelling knot. Lips find his as their tongues tussle against one another, fanning the intense heat between them. The tingle on his skin re-emerges. Any spot Cas has touched on Dean’s flesh zings with excitement. Fucking his Alpha is addicting. A drug the Omega plans to never relinquish.

The dragging of Castiel’s swelling knot across his tightening entrance sets his desire into over drive. Dean’s fingers slip up his neck to touch his lover’s face when his heart stops. “Wait!”

Immediately the Alpha pulls out, sincere concern flowing between their link.

“I don’t have my neck sheath on; Cas where did I put it?” He pivots his head to check the nightstand when the Alpha catches his chin pulling him back to face the other man.

“Trust me. I will never claim you without consent. Trust in me.” Castiel’s mouth remains shut yet the words are loud in his mind. “Let me earn your love.”

“I …” His Alpha has never once violated his boundaries, in fact Castiel can’t lie. Fear holds him in place, “I don’t know if I can.”

A hand cups his chin, as Castiel’s thumb strokes Dean’s cheek. All his apprehension towards mating tramples his ability to trust until one idea settles the rest. He loves the Alpha. 

“Yes.”

A passionate, harsh kiss pushes his head onto the pillow as the knot slides back within his hole. Closing his eyes Dean …lets go. One can’t move forward while refusing to take a step, even a huge one like permitting Cas to knot him without a neck sheath. Not all Alphas have the restraint, but he trusts Castiel.

When the knot seals his hole the Alpha grunts grasping Dean’s biceps and squeezing harshly as he orgasms. Cum floods his body. A moment of panic rushes his mind, but then he hears the deep, gruff voice of his Alpha hidden within his mind. “I will never betray you. Trust in me.”

Blinking his eyes open, Dean lowers his head to the left, presenting the perfect spot for a bite.

Instead of teeth, the soft caress of lips brushes the delicate skin of his throat. Dean falls asleep before the knot releases. All is right.

****

The sound of Cas speaking stirs the Omega awake. Their bedroom door is ajar and the Alpha is in the hall with Bobby.

At first, he’s pleased to hear the Alpha’s voice again. A deep, brutally rough sex voice washes over him and nearly has little Dean sitting up for attention. Then Dean actually begins to listen to the words.

“Bobby, did Dr. MacLeod have any suggestions for a qualified therapist near Endville? Price is not an issue.”

Dean sits up immediately. When did he agree to seeing a shrink? Oh, wait now that he thinks about it. The topic did come up, but damn it he’s pregnant and prone to emotional poor decisions.

The beta sighs, “She did. In fact, there’s an Alpha psychiatrist who lives maybe an hour out of Endville. Comes in twice a week to treat Omega patients.”

“I don’t believe an Alpha caregiver would be right for Dean.” He can almost visualize Cas’s head dipping to the side. “Does the psychiatrist have any experience in dealing with Dean’s …issues?”

“I was suspicious at first too, but here’s the rub. Dr. Amara Shurley has a fraternal twin brother who’s an Omega. When her brother was 17 a rotten Alpha claimed him with no regard for the guy’s feelings. Abused the little Omega for a few years until Amara took matters into her own hands.”

“She killed the Alpha.” Cas deadpans.

A pause is covered with the noises of someone tugging on a trucker’s cap. “Dr. Shurley ate him.”

“I’m sorry, ate? As in?”

“Exactly as you’re thinking there, Castiel. She cut the bastard’s throat, hung him up by his ankles and let him bleed out in her basement. Amara then proceeded to butcher the man and place the meat,” another lengthy pause, “in the freezer. She spent two months eating him. Being an Alpha, it was all legal.”

Cas’s gruffly tone adding, “Of course, an Alpha family member can challenge and kill another Alpha. Not sure how she disposed of the body was …hygienic. Nevertheless, I can understand why she would be a good choice for Dean.”

“Yup, Dr. Shurley won’t judge Dean’s choices. I think Hannah felt it was important to find a therapist who won’t focus on the killing, but instead his unwillingness to stop. Also, an Alpha might challenge him a bit more.”

Getting out of bed, Dean throws on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before yanking the door open. “Dean doesn’t need a shrink. I can quit anytime I want. However, with Azazel popping up on the radar again I don’t want to end my successful career.”

Both men’s mouths flop open in shock.

“Now, I would enjoy meeting Dr. Amara Shurley because she sounds fucking cool as hell.” His stomach growls loudly. “Never even thought of snacking on the pieces. Breakfast ready?”

Bobby croaks, “Kitchen, made some blueberry muffins.”

“Awesome.” He leaves the clucking hens to their gossiping.

Several hours later Dean’s driving down the highway with Castiel in Baby’s passenger seat. He smiles, reaching out his hand to lace his fingers with his Alpha’s on the seat. Heat tingles between their touch. Unfortunately, the Alpha continues to stare out the window.

“Care to share?” He’s been waiting three days for the sound of Cas to return and now the man is quiet.

“Were you not serious about seeking help? The day you agreed in the gardens I felt we had made some real progress and now …not so much.” Castiel still hasn’t turned to look at him.

Keeping his eyes on the road Dean rolls his shoulders. “I did, I was …serious. Sam made some pretty moving arguments and maybe it’s not the best environment for raising a kid. But Cas, come on, Azazel isn’t a random Alpha I’m taking out for money. He hurt my brother. You’ve seen the drawings of what he did.”

“I also recall Sam explaining why he’s been sending you his artwork. He’s slowly taking control back from Azazel and Lucifer. Its why Sam’s mate was the person being tortured in the pictures and Azazel’s hands are the instrument of destruction. Through art he was fighting against those he couldn’t at the time. You were misreading them as painful recollections when in fact they were breakthroughs. Sam was sharing his victories. The problem was you weren’t hearing him.”

Squeezing the knuckles on the steering wheel Dean grinds his teeth. “He could have told me as much in a stupid letter. All those violent images arrived on their own. No explanation. What was I supposed to think?”

“Did you ask?” Castiel’s query soft.

“No. What sort of asshole receives a watercolor of his brother’s abuse and thinks wow he’s doing great?”

Finally, his Alpha’s blue gaze falls on him. “All you can do is move forward, Dean. Learn from your mistakes and encourage Sam on his path to being healthy. You might also entertain the notion of joining him.”

Dean hates to admit it, but Cas is right. He’s not going to give up the blood without some help, and meeting Dr. Shurley could be a real trip. “When we get home, you can call the Alpha psychiatrist and make an appointment. I’m not promising anything, but I will meet her.”

“I appreciate you trying, Dean.”

A wry smirk spreads across the Omega’s lips. “Do you think she ate his knot?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a LittleAngelCassie twitter account. I would love for y'all to follow me LittleAngelCassie@LittleAngelCas2.
> 
> All the love.
> 
> XOXOXOXOO,  
> Angie


	19. A Vexed Visitor

Dean wipes the sweat from his brow as he spins to face Castiel. “Fuck, is our house trying to cook us?”

“It does seem rather toasty in here.” The Alpha drops his bag on the kitchen floor. “I’ll check the thermostat.”

Tossing his duffel on the table, Dean decides some ice on his neck might cool things down. He opens the freezer door and immediately regrets the decision as water, melted ice cream goo and the funk of rotten food splashes against him. Frustration builds as he tugs the refrigerator from its spot. 

“Who would unplug a fridge?” He leaves it as is because he’ll need to scrub everything. “What the actual fuck?”

Castiel yells from the hall, “The heat was set at 95. I’m dropping it to 72.”

“Thanks!” Dean’s glancing down at his soaked boots when another rather important freezer has him dashing for the basement door. How do you even get the foul odor of decomposing pieces out? Bleach? Google might know. He flies through the first door lock and races halfway down the stairs with the intentions of busting through the next one when unseen claws seize both his ankles. There isn’t time to react when his legs are yanked away from the wood. The Omega’s ass slams violently against the stairs. Pain explodes from the points of impact; with a sharp cry of shock Dean plunges to the final step before halting.

No, no, no, please no. Light pours down from the kitchen highlighting the Omega’s shaking hands. He attempts to categorize his injuries, but the hurt leaves Dean hyperventilating.

His hand cautiously caresses his stomach. A pathetic blubbering, “Cas! Please …Alpha!”

“Dean, are you alright?” Castiel asks, remaining at the top door exactly as commanded.

Terror floods his veins. A deep ache from his body grows along with fear driven tears. He hiccups, “Alpha, I fell.”

On the next exhale strong arms are lifting him bridal style. Dean holds onto broad shoulders as sobs keep him from explaining anything more. It seems he did enough.

Castiel has his phone out, “Gabriel, Dean took a tumble on the stairs. Where can I take him?”

The Alpha exits the backdoor in a sprint heading towards Gabe’s home. Dean’s gaze rises to the night sky. Millions of stars twinkle back at him; they are of no help tonight. He prays to a God who never gave a shit about the Omega’s pleas. Dean will beg if necessary.

Tires squeal as Castiel climbs into Gabe’s car. Loud shouting. The Omega remains in his Alpha’s lap as the vehicle speeds down the road. The blending scent of frightened Alpha and Omega saturates the small space. Monsters don’t get happy endings. The thought knocks the breath from him, leaving Dean gasping for air.

A kiss to his tear-stained cheek, “Shhh, my Love, my Everything. Shhh, I’m here.”

The kind endearment only makes his breathing worse. He thrashes against Castiel’s embrace, wishing to free himself from the agony of hoping for something he was never worthy of. Perhaps, the vile spirit in his house did Dean a favor. The mere idea tumbling through his mind breaks him. He has nothing left. As if the marionettes strings had been cut Dean goes limp, only a faint whimper remains. 

An odd mantra mumbles from his lips, “I’ll give it all up for them. I’ll give it all up for them. I’ll give it all up for them.”

“For who Dean?” Cas’s question a gentle tone.

Unfortunately, he doesn’t know. Consciousness dissipates between gasps for air and tears.

It’s the feel of crisp clean sheets under his skin that rouses the Omega. Opening his eyes Dean takes in the exam room of the Endville Medical Clinic where Gabe works.

Linda Tran enters, placing her hand on his shoulder. Her expression is soft, which is a bizarre look for the typically hard-nose nurse practitioner. “Good evening Dean. Can you tell me what happened?”

“Rode down the basement stairs on my ass.”

“I would suggest in the future not doing that.” Linda chuckles, using a tissue to wipe his face. “Now, where does it hurt?”

Unable to stop himself, Dean rolls his eyes, “My butt.”

“Clearly. What about your abdomen?” She pushes on a few sensitive areas, making Dean hiss. “Gabriel can you get the interior sonogram please?”

Dean flinches. Castiel’s a solid figure next to him, his hand carefully holding the Omega’s.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but the regular wand isn’t going to give me clarity so early in your pregnancy. If you are against the intrusion –”

“No, whatever is best,” he replies, unbuckling his jeans.

Gabriel removes his boots. “Dude, in my line of work you smell some raunchy shit, but buddy you win. I may bathe in hand sanitizer later.”

Once he’s in a green hospital gown, Dean points to the bag in the Beta’s hand. “You can toss those.”

“Pretty sure there are laws against burning hazardous materials. Tomorrow we may go car shopping.”

A tentative Castiel adds, “Whatever you want, Gabriel. Your quick thinking may have saved my family.”

While the cousins discuss possible vehicles, Linda puts Dean’s feet into stirrups. Gabe preps the long thin dildo-looking device. He inhales sharply when the cold thing pushes inside, jelly gooshing everywhere.

Linda flips on the monitor, “Now as a reminder, it is too early for a heartbeat. We are checking for a secure attachment to Dean’s uterine wall and no leaking fluid. I don’t see blood,” the nurse practitioner smiles at him, “a very good sign.”

The woman could be playing pong and Dean wouldn’t know because all he sees is a grainy screen of differing shades of grey. He’d make a joke, definitely not the time. Instead, the Omega nods.

Linda points to a circular blob, “Hello little one. You appear nicely attached with zero signs of damage.” The interior wand sweeps to another location, then she pauses, “You aren’t alone.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel squeaks.

“I count three embryos snug and safe.” Linda directs their attention to the corresponding trio of blobs.

Dean’s brain short-circuits. “Triplets?”

“It’s not surprising.” Gabriel takes back the dildo, wiping it clean. “True mates are known for multiples.”

Worried about the Alpha’s silence, Dean tilts his head, “Cas, you okay?”

“Three. I was told for years we’d be lucky for one and now three.” A joyous expression exudes from Castiel. “And they weren’t injured in the fall?”

“Nope. A little jostle didn’t bother them at all.” The nurse practitioner releases his legs, pulling the exam table out so he’s more comfortable. “However, I want to be cautious over the next 72 hours. Dean you are on bed rest. You can get up for bathroom breaks and one shower a day.”

Castiel’s face tightens with concern. “We can’t return home tonight. The house is not safe.”

Shaking his head, Dean counters, “Where can we go? Gabriel’s isn’t safe for you either, so we are kind of in a bind here.”

“Let me make a few phone calls,” Linda suggests as she heads out of the room.

His lungs release their tight hold on his oxygen, allowing him to inhale comfortably. With his eyes shut Dean grins. Thanking the Lord for his babies’ health and renewing his promise to truly be done with his killing spree. There is one Alpha left who is not of the number. Azazel must die for the safety of his family and a soft warm voice touches his soul, agreeing.

Kisses smack against his forehead as Castiel finds his own footing in their new reality.

When Linda returns, she enters triumphant. “Jody and Donna have agreed to house you two.”

“I wasn’t aware Donna knew of my existence.” Cas squints with concern. “It seems more and more Endville residents are learning of our situation. Is this wise?”

Gabe slaps the Alpha’s shoulder, “Welcome to a town full of Omega’s. Secrets have a much looser definition here. If you think about it, having the town watching for Duma can be a positive thing.”

“Cas, I need to sleep soon.” Dean grimaces from the blossoming bruises as he sits up. “What can I take for pain?”

“Tylenol.” Linda hands him an extra gown to wear as a jacket since his clothes are disgusting. “Follow the dosage charts carefully.”

Castiel shakes her hand. “Thank you.”

“Call me or Gabriel if he experiences any cramping or bleeding.”

The ride over to Jody and Donna’s house is rough. Some of the goo from Dean’s boots dripped on the floorboards. Rolling down all the windows only helps a little.

“New car, Cassie,” Gabriel states while pulling into the driveway.

“Give me a total and I’ll have the funds transferred.” Cas answers as they all get out of the car.

Donna barrels out her front door, “You poor thing! I have the guest room ready, have you eaten?”

“Do you have pie?” Dean really needs his comfort food.

“You betcha!” The blonde Omega hugs him tight, “Jody’s picking up a cherry and an apple right now. She should be back soon. Maybe a glass of milk to start? Making babies takes a lot of calories.”

Normally Dean blanches at being treated like an infant, but today’s been rough so he leans into Donna’s side. “Can I have it in my bed? Supposed to be lying down.”

Her eyes go wide, “Yes! Of course, we’ve got one of those TV’s with all the streaming services. You put on a show while I get everything.”

Her words sooth his weary nerves. Jody and Donna live closer to town, one of the first homes built in Endville. It’s a two-story red brick colonial with four white pillars running the front porch. Inside, the décor screams happy mates; even their scents are exuding from the pale blue walls. He climbs up the grand staircase following Donna’s bellowed directions.

“Second door to the left. It’s a bright, cheery lemon!”

“Damn, she wasn’t kidding.” Dean snickers. The walls are pure sunshine with white trim and the queen bed has a handmade quilt in differing shades of yellow.

Castiel trails behind him, “I like it.”

He slips into the connected bathroom to pee before bed rest begins. Dean nearly cries out at the three-foot happy face painted on the wall. “Jesus, I think their decorator took a few too many hits of the wacky tobacky.”

“Be nice.” Cas crosses his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “Our house might become a plethora of primary colors soon.”

Washing his hands, Dean sticks out his tongue in the mirror. Cas chuckles, walking Dean to the bed.

“Hey, be helpful and find the remote.” The large TV residing in the built-in cabinetry calls to his curiosity.

“They have a wonderful selection of novels.” Cas adds, the Alpha obeying as he hands over the remote in question.

An hour later he’s watching Age of Ultron on Disney Plus when there is a knock on the door. “It’s open!”

Cas startles awake.

“I’ve got pie!” Jody enters carrying a tray.

“I think I’ll take a shower while you snack.” Castiel kisses his head then walks out.

Sheriff Mills places the tray over his lap, “Rowena’s in the kitchen gossiping with Donna about the …issues with your house. She stopped by before coming here. Are you up for a visitor?”

His mouth stuffed with cherry heaven, he nods vigorously. 

“Alright, I’ll send her up.” 

“Goodness, can you even tell when the lights are out?” Rowena exclaims as she floats into the bedroom, her heels clicking on the pale hardwood floor.

He fakes rambunctious laughter, “Seriously, what are your thoughts on how I can clear my home of a few unfriendlys?”

Rowena tosses perfectly curled hair over her shoulder, “From my calculation a few does not quite give the number of spirits in your house justice. An educated guess would be 223.”

“Shit, someone fucked with the basement freezer?” He knew whoever had entered the house was up to no good and yet something seems off. “Only off by one. Pretty good guess.”

Pulling over a chair, Rowena situates herself near him. “I only did a preliminary sweep because I wasn’t prepped to actually go inside. The noise through the window was enough. Whoever joins me tomorrow will need several protection bags and an anti-possession symbol painted on their flesh. Gabriel has agreed to be in the party and perhaps one more.”

“If you wait until my bed rest is over.”

Her delicate hand covers his, “No dearie, you cannot come.”

“Why? It’s my house.” Logically he knows Rowena’s reasons will be sound, nonetheless Dean’s instincts are to take control. 

“Castiel needs to be our third. I believe the true culprit of your spiritual unrest has more do to with him than your beloved pieces.” She cocks an eyebrow.

“Shows what you know, I don’t love those Alphas,” he huffs over a bite.

Her crimson fingernail taps his nose, “I said pieces, not Alphas. In your world two very different distinctions. Don’t lie to Auntie Rowena; I’ve been privy to all your cryptic mysteries.”

Snagging a rogue cherry on his lip, Dean responds, “You think Daphne’s hanging around?”

“I do. At first, I wasn’t convinced because Castiel spoke so highly of her the last time we chatted. Their mating seemed pleasant. Really, didn’t scream I’m coming back to mentally torture my Alpha.”

“What changed your mind?” The thought of Daphne stalking him in his own home is unsettling and yet, it does explain a few things.

Rowena scoots closer her voice a whisper, “The salt seal and protection symbols on the basement freezer should have lasted months. Someone or something with raw rage broke my enchantments. An Omega ghost forced to watch her mate be blessed with the one thing she could never have. Sounds like a perfect storm for crazed anger to me.”

Adding all the sass Dean has in his arsenal, “I slaughtered 222 alphas in a myriad of creative and unusual ways, and you don’t think a single one could be toting some seriously wicked wrath? Maybe one of them was so fuming with fury they broke through and took out their anger on my house. Let’s be real. One slightly plausible Omega versus hundreds of Omega-hating Alphas murdered by who you say?” He points to his chest, “This mother fucking Omega.”

“Poopoo my opinion all you want. Either way it’s vital to have Castiel join our troop, three is a powerful number especially with all designations present and accounted for.”

Dean wrings his hands as he asks, “Wouldn’t it be a hinderance to have Cas with you?”

“No. If it’s her, she will come when he calls.” 

A slither of jealousy burns under his skin at her words. “Whatever.”

Rowena takes his hands, patting them. “Now, might I suggest a thorough cleaning which would include the removal and burning of the freezer contents.”

“They’d be … gone?” His words stumble as the Omega hopes for a different answer than the one she supplies.

“Yes. Dean your unborn children are in danger if you continue to carry on.”

Of all the possible ways for his career to come to an end, Dean would never have picked preparing a better life for his children. The Omega had always felt it would be his death. An Alpha job gone wrong or Azazel finally getting the upper hand. Many sleepless nights began with thoughts of these. Sam will be happy. Regardless of the risk Dean can’t find it in himself to part with all his pieces.

“Can you promise to keep one bag?” Burning the flesh will give the Alphas peace and Lucifer doesn’t deserve such a gift.

She places a kiss to his cheek, “I can bring a binding box for one. How will I identify the correct scrap of Alpha?”

“It’s the only knot in the lot with a hand-written number one on the bag.” He stares deeply into her eyes. “Wait! I changed my mind. Please keep any you find that are still in their bags.”

“Sweetheart.” The woman sighs.

Panic rises along with bile in his throat, “I can’t, I can’t. Promise you’ll keep as many as possible.”

Dean’s fingers tug desperately at her dress as the other omega tenderly helps him to release his deathly grip. “I will make no promises, because we have no idea what state the Alpha parts will be in tomorrow night.”

“Why are you waiting till nightfall?”

“Dean, your Alpha is still in hiding or have you forgotten? It would be smarter to take on the house when others can’t enter our town. Also, I need to put together a few hex bags.”

He flops down on the mattress, exacerbated, “You can ask Cas, but he has to agree.”

“I will.” The Alpha stands in the center of the room wearing only a towel slung loosely around his hips. “Whatever, keeps you safe. FYI, the bathroom door is extremely thin and sound carries easily.”

“Handsome and chivalrous, why you haven’t snatched him up I will never understand.” Rowena drools.

Castiel winks as he grabs some clean clothes, “Dean has no interest in making an honest Alpha of me.”

“You have enough virtue for the two of us.” He shouts as Cas shuts the door to finish dressing.

With a curious uptick of her lips Rowena queries, “Why are you refusing to mate the man? Leaving him available does seem rather counterproductive.”

He is quick to quell that train of thought, “Cas would never cheat on me. Our commitment to each other is spiritual not physical. I don’t need a claim.”

“Sometimes we do things merely for those we love. You may be fine with things as they are, I’m not so sure your Alpha agrees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a LittleAngelCassie twitter account. I would love for y'all to follow me LittleAngelCassie@LittleAngelCas2.
> 
> All the love.
> 
> XOXOXOXOO,  
> Angie


	20. Arson Anyone?  Arson?

There is a pureness in the smell of snow. A beautiful crisp connection with something Castiel will never control. Dean Winchester is his captor. Inhaling deeper, the Alpha lets the seductive aroma submerge his entire existence, skirting as close to being high as he will ever know. A strong undercurrent of evergreen slips in under the snow and Castiel can feel the chilling woods on his skin. May Dean never let go.

The sleeping Omega snuggles into his side, intuition telling Dean it’s almost time for Castiel to leave. Gabriel will arrive soon to drive him over. If he had his way, they would simply set the entire structure ablaze, letting the house burn to the ground. Neither he nor Dean struggle financially. Rebuilding a new home for their growing family seems the wiser choice. When he mentioned the idea to his Omega, the man threatened to clear the spirits dwelling there himself. Over Castiel’s dead body.

Pulling himself together, Cas strides over to the bathroom. After using the facilities, brushing his teeth and washing both his hands and face, the Alpha decides he can linger no longer. Although, as he opens the door the acidic bite of sorrow nearly bowls him over.

Dashing to the bed, he kisses Dean’s forehead, “Are you alright?”

“Save them!” The Omega implores, his eyes still shut. “Save them!”

“Dean, wake up. Dean!” Cautiously Cas attempts to rouse the other man. “What do you mean …save who?”

He ridiculously assumed it referenced their unborn triplets.

The heavy burning acid fumes have Castiel coughing. Dean’s eyes popping open, a crazed need engulfing his irises, “My pieces, please Alpha, save them from her. I can’t …”

“Shhhh, go back to sleep, my Love.” The Alpha will make no such promises. “There is no proof Daphne had anything to do with the unrest. She died confused and sad.”

Tucking Dean into his arms, Castiel rocks him side to side gently. A smile tugs on his lips at the thought he will one day rock his children in the same manner. He doesn’t wish to leave. However, the desire to protect family is a powerful one in all Alphas. Burning the house to ashes remains a last resort, yet not completely out of the realm of possibilities. Cas will follow Rowena’s lead in thoroughly cleaning it first to prove he truly tried. Fire kills all things.

A rap tap on the door prepares him for Gabriel’s face appearing.

Cas raises his hand signaling just a minute. His cousin nods as he vanishes behind the closed door.

“I love you, Dean.” He kisses each cheek of his Omega. “I accept who you were, who you are, and who you will become.”

Dean’s frame curls as he’s laid on the mattress, Castiel’s finger tracing the man’s strong handsome jawline. So, so beautiful.

“I will try to save them. Not because I want to facilitate your obsession with them, but I can feel you’re not ready to let go.” Carding his fingers through Dean’s freshly washed hair, “Anything for you.”

A soft “thank you” is heard over Castiel’s shoulder as the Alpha exits.

Glimpsing their form of transportation, he turns to his cousin, “Don’t you have friends? Specifically, one with a car to borrow?”

“Yes! But I’m thinking tonight’s mission is going to be fucking disgusting.” They climb into the vehicle as Castiel’s senses are slapped with a horrendous stench. “If we come out smelling like Satan’s ass it’s no biggie.”

He sticks his head out the window, praying for a breeze. “I don’t know if that’s brilliant or upsetting.”

“Let’s be real here, cuz, we are hunting for his knot so his ass won’t be far behind.” The car pulls away from Jody’s home with Gabriel laughing hysterically.

The setting sun shimmers against Rowena’s curls. She stands in the front yard with a stack of dark, ominous chains and two shovels. 

“Tell us how it is, Boss Lady.” Gabriel greets the Omega.

It’s the first time Castiel has witnessed the Mayor of Endville in pants with leather boots, her make-up still perfect despite the casual wear. “First, we need to bury the iron chains in a circle around the house, weighting them down as we cross the driveway. It will halt any spiritual escape artists. Second, build a sturdy bonfire just inside the iron parameter on the cement. Third, I will paint anti-possession over your hearts. Lastly, open several of these salt bins we use for the roads in winter.”

The two men nod without words, getting straight to work. Cas rolls his shoulders. It will be a long night.

Two hours later and the tasks are complete. They have paused for water and sandwiches, Gabe never forgetting to pack a snack. Silence surrounds the group. Everyone aware the next stage will require them to enter the house. The raging fire reflects against the windows, giving off a forbidding omen.

“All right gentlemen. Place the blue pouch in a pocket and hang the brown bag around your neck. These will keep you safe from the spirits themselves; however, any flying objects are going to hurt.”

“Awesome,” Gabriel huffs, hanging his hex bag in place.

She sighs continuing, “Ghosts can draw power from electrical currents so the house will need to remain dark. We can use flashlights. There are battery operated lanterns to light the rooms we are working in. They will drain quickly. Replacement batteries can be found in the trunk of my car. Basically, we will start in the attic and work our way down. Together, room by room. Anything once human will need to be brought out here, covered in salt and tossed on the fire. Questions?”

“I believe Dean wished for us to,” Cas despises the thought, “save any piece in its original plastic bag.”

Her gorgeously manicured right eyebrow pops upward, “Do you really wish to keep any remaining Alpha bits?”

Cas’s shoulders slump in defeat, “No. Although, Dean will be crushed if we don’t at least try to recover Lucifer’s knot and a few others. Did you bring the binding box?”

“I did.” She saunters to her Mercedes, yanking open the backdoor and retrieving a rich mahogany box the size of a hardback book. “They will have to fit inside here.”

Gabriel takes the wooden box with symbols and Latin carved into its flesh. “So, knot first and any other survivors who will fit in the dead man’s lifeboat. I’m thinking Lucifer’s cock will leave a lot of room.”

“Most likely,” Rowena counters, laying the binding box just inside the iron circle. “Whatever we decide to keep can be put inside. Please, make sure it’s secured in a sealed baggie. The wood is not scent proof. Now, for the final piece of our armor.”

Grabbing a Louis Vuitton purse, she hands out three masks, three sets of long thick yellow rubber kitchen gloves and a box of garbage bags. “Cover your nose and mouth with the masks. I have soaked them in Eucalyptus oil; it will help with the decaying odors inside. The gloves and garbage bags should be self-explanatory.”

“Thank you,” he replies, slipping on as directed. It’s a potent aroma, yet highly appropriate.

Each person stands at the ready, a flashlight in one hand and a lantern in the other. The garbage bag tucked into a pocket. Nobody moves. For several minutes the trio stays motionless staring at the front door. The key remains in Castiel’s front pocket.

Gabriel breaks the silence, “We’ve got a huge fire pretty close to the house. It wouldn’t be inconceivable that a few embers floated over and Oh My Gosh who knew those fuckers were so flammable.”

“I can’t lie to Dean,” Castiel reminds his cousin.

“Damn it. We gotta figure out how to cure you of the Honesty bug. Such a drag.”

Holding her hand out palm up, “Well Boys, it seems we need to put on our big girl panties.”

There is no going back now, in fact if he did Dean would be here the second his 72 hours is up. Digging out the key he hands it over. Rowena opens the door and walks inside.

“I prefer thongs,” Gabe announces as he crosses the threshold, Cas directly behind him.

Even with the oil-infused mask, the rancid funk of rotting things hits him hard. All three are bent over attempting to inhale. His eyes are watering. The Alpha literally has to pull his hands into fists to keep from ripping the mask off and running. Shutting his eyes, he uses the image of Dean asleep in his arms to calm his desire for a retreat. Eventually, Castiel wins out by breathing slowly through his mouth. The oil taste isn’t pleasant, but a definite improvement.

“To the attic?” Flicking on his flashlight he points to the stairs.

The other two do the same, Rowena taking the lead with Castiel in the rear. As the group makes their way up the stairwell Castiel notes the utter stillness. Their home has become a mortuary. Tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up as a cold breeze blows from above.

“Honey, we’re home,” Gabriel squeaks.

Smacking the Beta’s head, Cas hisses, “Be serious.”

“Oh wait, we have to be serious to do this?” Gabriel halts, turning slightly. “I’m out.”

“Just keep moving.” He gives Gabe a shove.

On the landing of the second floor a severe drop in temperature has Castiel shivering. The door to their bedroom slams violently shut with such force the door cracks halfway down the middle. Someone is angry. Immediately, Rowena crosses to the damaged door, placing her hand on the knob. A black mist bleeds through the wood, knocking her and Gabriel to the ground.

“You won’t enter me, bitch!” The Omega witch, shouts to the ceiling. 

A high-pitched shriek is the mist’s reply.

Gabriel stares at Rowena, “Maybe, we start here. It would appear the bedroom is closed for business.”

“Fine,” she huffs, “we can sweep the guest bedroom and bathroom, but the key to open Sam’s room is kept in there.” Rowena tips her head to the bedroom.

The bathroom is quick and uneventful. As a unified force they decide to fill their bags before going all the way outside to the fire. Now, the guest bedroom is a different matter. The curtains are shredded as well as the sheets and quilt. A powerful urine odor has everyone coughing.

“Where does a ghost get pee?” Gabriel ponders as he scrapes flesh from the wall.

Cas pauses from pulling a dried lung from the ceiling fan. “I don’t hear the squirrels in the main attic.”

“Really? What, they thought the Alpha pieces alone were too pedestrian and decided squirrel piss would be an excellent layer of grossness,” Finishing his task, Gabe goes to the closet to search for more parts.

Rowena returns from having thrown the bedding on the fire. “A vengeful Omega spirit can be quite insane.”

“I don’t believe it’s Daphne. She’d never do such vile things.” He stumbles off the chair he’s standing on, taking only a portion of the lung with him. At least he lands on his butt.

“Hey Cassie, let me give you a hand.” Gabe emerges from the closet holding out a hand to help the Alpha up.

Castiel’s still holding the hand when his cousin strolls back out of the room. Glancing down, it’s literally a sole hand. “Gabriel!”

“Dude I’ve been waiting for that body part all night.” He wheezes between belly laughs.

Tucking into a corner, Rowena tries to hide her giggles.

Crashing, squealing, screaming and other unhuman noises from Dean’s bedroom has them re-evaluating their plan of attack. No one mentions the slimy goo oozing from under the door. The group agrees focusing on the first floor would be better.

While in the dining room, Gabriel broaches his original vote for arson. “It’s almost one. At our current pace it’s inevitable we will be here again tomorrow night. All I’m saying is we already have a nice fire going.”

“I do have growing concerns about our abilities to breech the bedroom door.” Rowena stands on top of the table, tying a rather full garbage bag of necrotic organs and what might have been intestines from several donors. 

Alright, Castiel needs to be very careful. The Alpha is totally onboard with ridding his family of the wretched house and all its inhabitants. However, making the decision without Dean’s input feels wrong. His mind goes to the incredible art in Sam’s room, which they can’t free without entering ground zero.

“Why don’t we work for two more hours and call it a night? Regroup tomorrow for dinner. Rowena you can spend time researching a spell or something to help us enter the master suite. I can have a conversation with Dean over whether the cleansing is going to be successful.”

“I want to give my two cents when you chat up Dean.” Gabriel turns quickly, raising his fists with serious strength. “Seriously, this is fucked –”

The poor Beta never finishes his sentence. In a sad and unfortunate turn of events, Gabriel’s left hand strikes the garbage bag in Rowena’s fingers. The intensity of the hit sends the bag straight up only to come crashing down over the poor man’s head. 

It splits open. The world halts while they witness the horror as a gelatinous mass of people sloshes down Gabe’s face, hair, and shoulders, slithering southward to his toes. No one breathes. Possibly because the nasty, foul bouquet has exploded over the room like a glitter bomb of the dead.

Suddenly Gabriel howls in a dark feral voice, “My eyes! My eyes! I’m blind. Set me on fire! Where is the blaze I’ll jump right in?” His cousin actually dashes towards the exit and Castiel has to tackle him while the man yells, “Light me up Mother Fucker! Just set me on fire Cassie, I can take it!”

The Omega climbing down from her perch, “I should have paid extra for the Hefty brand.”

“YOU THINK?” His cousin roars. “When collecting human remains the answer is always YES, buy the Heftys!”

“Stop shouting, you're making it worse.” Castiel’s words seem to break the rant because Gabriel goes quiet. “Okay, Rowena how can we clean him?”

A hand over her mouth the woman mumbles, “I’m with Gabriel, burn Baby burn.”

“Nobody is setting anyone on fire.” He glances around the area, but no magical solutions come to mind. Admitting defeat, Castiel oozes off the Beta, “Let’s call it a night. We will reconvene at Jody’s house for dinner, say 6:30 p.m?”

His cousin rises, puffing out his mildly sized chest, “Nope! Hell to the no, Asshole. I have fulfilled my best friend and cousin duties with a heaping pile of Alpha organs over my Goddamn head. You two do what you want, I’m out. Unless, Dean comes to his senses and we can burn it to the ground. Only then, give me a call.”

Exuding a surprising level of dignity, despite the slipping of a wilted liver off his shoulder, Gabe storms to his car. With the front door open he can hear the man yell, “Convertible, Cassie! A red one.”

The tires squealing out of the driveway announce the departure.

“He was my ride.” Cas deadpans as he attempts to wipe away the leftovers on his pants.

Rowena pats his clean shoulder, “Guess you’re walking big boy. I’m stripping down naked tossing it all on the fire and bare-assing it home. No goo in the Mercedes.”

He locks the house up and jogs away before Rowena’s completely nude. She will take care of the fire.

There is one main road to town from Dean’s house, Cas has driven the route himself. Nevertheless, he’s only been to Jody’s home a few times. The Alpha should have paid attention. He is now wandering through what he believes to be her neighborhood hoping to stumble across the correct house. It had white pillars. Nothing he’s seen so far has any damn pillars.

Frustration bleeds into his scent. Castiel stinks to high heaven and in a few hours gets to broach a delightful conversation about arson with his recovering Omega. 

“Great!” He shouts to the stars.

The dark night is not aiding his ability to find the right house.

Here’s the thing …Castiel should have been taking note of his surroundings. Dean would be furious of how little the Alpha is watching behind him.

Cas never sees the taser in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Beautiful readers. Drop me a comment and let me know what's up
> 
> XOXOXOXOX,  
> Angie


	21. Really ...Really Bad

Stupid. Castiel repeats the word over and over in his mind as he wakes. A lone Alpha stomping around Endville in the dead of night. Stupid. Duma wishes to either castrate him or kill him! Fucking stupid. Azazel might use him to lure his Omega out. Whatever mess he’s in, Cas deserves it. Dean will give him hell. He hopes he will see Dean again so the Omega can kick his ass for being totally stupid.

The cold harsh concrete under his cheek is not helping the throbbing headache blaring under his eyes. He pushes himself onto hands and knees just in time to vomit. Bright lights burn against his retinas. Where in the world is he? Inhaling to scent his surroundings ends up being a terrible idea. Someone, maybe him, has removed his mask. Unfortunately, he’s still in his clothes from last night which have the sludge from the Alpha leftovers. Does he smell pee? Oh, please be squirrel.

At least he’s moved on to dry heaving.

A harsh ache echoes throughout his body. Quickly Castiel realizes standing is not in the cards so he flops down on his butt. Finally, the brave Alpha attempts opening his eyes. It’s a slow process. God, someone has put the damn sun in a room of stone. Giving a moment to focus, he scans, deciding he’s in a strange basement of sorts. The walls and floor are concrete with a steel ceiling. A large drain sits dead center. On a positive note, his vomit is not far from the drain; cleaning will be simple.

Rolling his head left to right reveals a few things of import. A solid steel door and a shower head with two knobs sits on opposite sides. Pushed off to the left from the shower head is a green army cot with a set of folded clothes. The light green color has Castiel guessing scrubs. How very kind of his …kidnappers?

Bang. The startling noise has the Alpha’s gaze sliding to the steel door. A small rectangular window has opened with unfamiliar eyes staring out. “Alpha?”

“My name is Castiel. I’m Dean Win—”

“We know who you belong to Alpha.”

Miraculously, Cas is on his feet walking to the door. “I need to get back to my Omega. Please.”

“We would, but Alpha …” the person on the other side of the door begins gagging, “you smell really, really bad. Soooooooo bad. There are these smells from old peo—”

“I get it! I can shower at Jody and Donna’s house. If you would contact them or Gabriel?”

“Sheriff Mills told me to put you in here, Alpha. It’s the town’s drunk tank. Seriously, it’s gonna take me a week to get the wicked stench off the walls.”

“You?” Another voice shouts from somewhere beyond the small rectangular view. “Pretty sure it’s my turn to cleanse the tank. You have to call Dean.”

“What? No way, when the dumbass Alpha teens trashed the playground you whined for an hour because you had to do it. Nope, I get to clean up whatever the hell is making his personal aroma like the Walking Dead’s collective ass.”

“I’m not calling, and you can’t make me.” 

“Excuse me. May I ask whom I am speaking with?” Castiel’s a little concerned about the welfare of Endville.

The current person in the window is shoved to the side when a set of eyes behind glasses appears. “I’m Deputy Sheriff Zeddmore and this here is Assistant Deputy Sheriff Spangler. We are the graveyard shift.”

“Hey! Mills said we both got demoted to Assistant Deputy, not just me.” He’s assuming the voice belongs to Spangler.

“I’m not the one who shot the mannequin on Main.”

A soft counter, “I swear to God the thing moved.”

Clapping his hands hurts his head, but gets the focus back on him. “Gentlemen. How did I get here?”

Spangler pushes his colleague so his face can be seen. “Meg saw you sneaking around in the bushes behind her house. She tazed you and called Sheriff Mills. Kind of surprised Meg got the jump on you. She’s what Ed, seven months pregnant?”

“No. She’s closer to five. Remember she made those amazing Margaritas for Memorial Day. People don’t drink when they got a pup on board.”

Tossing a mild hissy, the Assistant Deputy replies, “No, you can be pregnant and not know it yet. Your math is off.”

“My math is fine. I’ll show you off.”

A scuffle erupts off window. Cas takes in a deep breath and smiles, “Has anyone spoken with Sheriff Mills?”

Zeddmore pops into view, “Sure, however after one whiff our fearless leader wasn’t about to let you in her house, so you got dropped off into our care. When you are ready Harry will make the call.”

He suddenly is questioning his own sanity, “And how will we know if I’m ready?”

“Oh, you gotta take a shower. There’s a bag by the cot with a bar of scent sanitizing soap and a towel. When you’re clean and in the scrubs seal up the stinky stuff in the plastic bag. I’m going to burn ‘em.”

Once again Harry elbows his way into Cas’s sightline. “Hey, settle a bet. What is that smell? I think dead roadkill, and dumbass over here guessed rotting food from the dump.”

“OR ANIMAL FECES!” 

“Neither. Now if you don’t mind giving me some privacy, please.” Castiel can’t wait to remove the offensive outfit.

“Yes, privacy. Your Omega has quite the violent streak, don’t want to be on his bad side. Bang on the door when you want out.”

The little window shuts with a thud.

Shaking his head, the Alpha chuckles. He supposes in the late hours of the night Endville doesn’t need a crack police force on duty. The magical protections are enough. If anything should actually happen Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb probably call Jody.

Luck was with him tonight. As he preps for his shower the Alpha can’t deny how terribly wrong the evening could have gone. Maybe he and Dean need to start playing offensively against their foes. Not knowing is dangerous. Perhaps use a few of Dean’s talents everyone keeps ranting about. 

Chilly water splashes against his bare skin. Castiel doesn’t care. Anything to rid his flesh of all the death besieging his life. The scent sanitizing soap is ruthless against his skin, although the suds are doing their job. Sandpaper grinding away the awful bouquet.

A worrisome thought sneaks into his mind as the Alpha washes his hair. With Duma and Azazel in the world, can his children ever truly be safe? He believes not.

Would murdering the two Alphas set his Omega free or push him further into insanity? He will push up Dean’s appointment with Dr. Shurely because she might be the person with actual answers instead of opinions.

Castiel can’t recall the last time he wore flip-flops. Still better than barefoot. With a whiff of his person, he deems himself lacking in Eau de Toilette of Alpha bits. He knocks on the door calling out, “I want to see Dean.”

The sun startles the Alpha as he steps outside. “Goodness, what time is it?”

“A little after 7 a.m.,” Ed answers, opening the backdoor to the squad car. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you out.”

“Thank you?” He replies, wishing he had accepted the coat from Lost and Found. He shivers the entire drive to Jody’s.

“Two blocks.” Castiel huffs when they pull into the driveway because he was a mere two fucking blocks from the house when he was stunned. “Damn it.”

Donna smiles, holding the front door open, “Had an exciting night, Castiel?”

“Not sure I would use exciting to describe the past events. Dean asleep?” He waves to Ed as he pulls away.

“Oh, no. He woke around six and was fit to be tied about coming over and springing you from the clinker. Jody had to remind Dean he would not survive the odor.” The blonde Omega snickers to herself as she pushes him up the stairs, “I had to promise you’d go straight to him when you arrived. He might be a tad angry.”

Suddenly, the Alpha is nervous. Not about discussing the house, but the verbal lashing he deserves for walking home. Once again, he’s reminded of how lucky he is and his newly found resolve to hunt Duma and Azazel down.

A loud Dean bellowing startles him, “The scent sanitizing soap isn’t going to hide your smell from me, Castiel Novak.”

Glancing behind him Donna gives him a thumbs up. Easy for her, she doesn’t have to face a hormonal, raging Omega. Slowly he peeks inside.

“Cas!” Dean throws off his blankets and swings a leg out.

“No. You stay in bed, my Love. Let me brush my teeth, and then I’ll come to you.” Cas disappears into the bathroom. Coward.

When he returns the TV is off and his gorgeous Omega has his arms crossed. “Do you have a death wish? A sour disposition towards your knot?”

Lowering his head Cas mumbles, “No.”

The volume of his Omega makes the bed rattle, “Why in the hell would you walk the fuck home …ALONE? You have people hunting you. What if Meg had been a beta sent by Duma? You were lying unconscious,” Dean hiccups as the tears flow, “on the ground. Fucking A Castiel! Anyone could have carted you off to places unknown, and I’d never see you again.”

The sobs pause Dean’s rant.

“You are right.” Castiel’s heart shreds into tiny pieces. Not unlike the one he found under the dining room table. “Please, Dean forgive me. I should have called Jody or Donna or you to come get me from the house. It was late and we were all exhausted. I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, you were not. There is a safety in Endville for you, but it’s not without certain pitfalls. Duma’s not stupid.” The handsome man wipes at his wet face.

Shaking his head, Castiel steps closer to the bed, halting just next to his Omega. “She is not. I have learned a valuable lesson, and I can only beg for your forgiveness.”

He’s considering dropping to his knees when Dean finally speaks.

“You scared the ever-living shit out of me; however, I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” Cas tilts over, giving his Love a chaste kiss. 

Once they break apart Dean’s back to business, “Did you get it all done?”

“We have much to discuss, my Omega.” Clearly a warm snuggly welcome can now be accomplished. Cas needs to touch. He grabs a seat in the empty spot on the mattress pulling Dean onto his chest for a long embrace. The amazing scent of snow settles his soul.

Dean fidgets. The Alpha admits the other man is trying hard to give him a moment of peace, alas he gets ten minutes tops. “Can we go home?”

“No.” The inability to lie or his own exhaustion can be blamed for his blunt reply. “After hours of work we barely made a dent. The house may not be salvageable. Gabriel refuses to go back, and Rowena’s likely on the fence over whether the whole ordeal is worth it. May I suggest an alternative?”

“You want to torch the house,” Dean whispers.

Dropping a few kisses on his Omega’s head, Castiel sighs. “I do. That being said, we should not be hasty in our actions. We must rescue items that are near and dear to us. Personally, I have a few mementos I would hate to lose. Let’s give it a few days and come back with a plan.”

“Cas, it can’t be that bad.” His Omega sits up rolling his eyes. “When I’m released from bed rest, I’ll take care of it.”

“Absolutely not. Dean the ghosts have overrun the house making it almost unrecognizable and the stench. God, with your sensitive nose you wouldn’t make it five minutes inside.”

With a harsh shove his Omega scoots to the other side of the bed. “Fuck you! I’m not burning down my damn house simply because you and Gabriel are a couple of pansy asses. Not gonna happen, Cas. We live in Endville, which makes my say final.”

“You know what? Let me make a call.” Castiel leaves the room in a huff.

When he gets downstairs Jody and Donna are having breakfast. Both their eyes shift to him the moment his feet hit the bottom step.

“I need your help ladies.” Hopefully the two Omegas are willing to get a little dirty.

****

Two hours and still no sign of Donna. Castiel’s attempts at cuddling with Dean have been thwarted with threats of dismemberment. His Omega doesn’t wish to accept reality. The TV is playing an old episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. A story about a young Omega who battles evil to save others. Castiel isn’t blind to the similarities. 

A knock at the door has Cas yelling, “Come in.”

“Alrighty then,” Donna smiles brightly, handing a triple bagged item to the Alpha. “As requested, but are you going to open it in here? Spangler’s thrown up twice trying to clean the drunk tank.”

“Can we open a window?”

The deputy scrunches her nose. “Not sure announcing your whereabouts during the day is a good idea.”

“Do you have scent sanitizing spray?” Cas crosses his fingers.

“You betcha! Let me grab it for you.” She vanishes only to return a few seconds later. “Maybe do it in the bathroom where you can turn on the fan?”

Patting her shoulder, he smiles, “Good idea.”

“What ya got, Cas?” Dean’s eyeing the little quart bag.

Silently the Alpha turns into the bathroom placing the plastic bag on the counter. When Castiel returns to the bedroom he picks up Dean bridal style, carrying him to the toilet. “Stay seated.”

The Omega sighs placing his hands on his hips, “I’m not a child, and I am allowed to walk to the toilet.”

He holds up a single finger while he flips on the bathroom fan. “Your entire house reeks of this …” 

Cracking open the first Ziploc releases only a mild gas tang. Realizing Dean doesn’t comprehend the severity Castiel unzips the second bag. The fumes build causing Dean’s eyes to water. Unsurprising the Omega pretends the foul aroma is no big deal with a shrug of his shoulder. God, he doesn’t want to unleash the dead man stench, but Dean needs to truly understand.

The final seal is broken.

It becomes painfully obvious when the horrid odor smacks into his Omega’s nostrils. Dean’s arms come flying out to push away the vile bag. Thank goodness he was prepared. Hastily, Castiel zips each individual baggie closed and snatches Dean, rushing him back to the bed.

“Give me a moment.” Cas mumbles as he holds his breath. He spends the next several minutes spraying down the bathroom, shuts the door and places a towel at the small gap below.

Dean’s glaring at the door. The Alpha chooses to remain silent as his Omega comes to his own conclusions. 

“Where is my phone?” The Omega queries, holding out his hand palm up.

Retrieving Dean’s device from the dresser, Cas hands it over, “Who are you going to call?”

“Not the Ghostbusters.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a Hi and such. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> XOXOXOXXO,  
> Angie


	22. A nice vodka sauce

“Did you eat the knot?” Dean’s been dying to ask his new therapist the specifics of her Alpha feast. The second his ass hit the sofa the question came flying out. Seriously, he had to know.

Amara lowers her head, obviously battling a smile, “Our sessions should really be focused on you, Dean.”

“I can totally respect your need to keep certain things private, but come on. You ate your brother’s mate.” 

Her brown eyes flash something akin to wrath, “Abuser, I killed my brother’s abuser. As did you?”

A proud smile lifts Dean’s lips, “I did. Damn, though you took it to a whole new level. Why eat him?”

“Let’s make a deal. You be brutally honest with me during our sessions and at the end of each one I will answer a single question. However, if I feel you are holding back at any moment, I can deny the query of the day.” Her eyebrow rising.

Chewing his cheek, Dean weighs his options deciding a few things. First, he fucking wants to know about the eating a person. Who wouldn’t? Second, as Cas reminded him earlier, without therapy his future could be bleak. Hence, why he’s sitting in Dr. Shurley’s basement taking in the serene atmosphere. It’s a pretty cool set-up. A discreet entrance with its own driveway for clients to park their cars. Several windows lining the entirety of two walls that are pushed against the ceiling, dropping down maybe two feet giving the space a sense of privacy but loads of natural light. An assortment of furniture is made of a pale sand leather, the walls a sky blue and touches of differing shades of green throughout.

Yeah, he could spend some time here. “Agreed. Where do you want to start?”

The Alpha psychiatrist pulls a large manila folder off the small stand to the right of her leather highbacked chair. She flips through the pages. “The MacLeods sent me quite a thick file. Your brother consented to his records being shared with me. It seems he wishes to aid in your counseling. They included a detailed report of Sam’s continuing care, a family history which works for both you and Sam, and an inappropriate diagnosis of you along with a therapeutic plan. Hannah’s addition I’m sure.”

Amara rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure talking with Sam gave them a clear picture of me.”

“Absolutely,” the Alpha glaring down on him, “wrong. Please understand, I respect the MacLeods. Crowley and Hannah are pioneers in the field of Omega trauma. They have spent nearly twenty years perfecting their therapy and have saved countless lives. Their work is vital. I sent my own brother to Lawrence for five years to live on their psych ward. Although, you are completely out of their realm of understanding.”

“Because I didn’t suffer a trauma.” He’s just the chump who let it happen.

Crossing her legs, Amara pulls a tight almost grin, “Bullshit.”

“I’m sorry?” The woman before him doesn’t seem like she’s going to sooth his violent side. In fact, he kind of wants to hit her. “Sam was the abused one.”

She lets the sentence hang for a few moments. Dean shifts in his seat.

“Can you define trauma, in your own words please?”

“Umm, really bad shit happens to a person and it messes with their heads.” God, he’s an idiot.

Amara shrugs, “Close. I’d go into all the diagnostic criteria but it’s boring as hell. Basically, a person being exposed to death or threatened with death, being threatened or the actual act of serious injury and lastly being threatened or the actual act of sexual violence.”

“Again, not me.”

“I thought you were going to be honest Dean. Very disappointing.” She shakes her head writing something down in his over-sized chart.

“Hold on, I’m not lying.” He’s starting to get confused because …wait. “I was exposed to death as a kid when my Mom died. Not really traumatic.”

The psychiatrist flips through the damn papers again. “Didn’t you run out of a burning house with your brother at age 4?”

“Yes.”

“The fire which killed your Alpha Mother? Sending your Omega Father into a tailspin where you lived in and out of your car for several years, often being threatened of physical violence by Alphas?”

“You might have a point, but Sam …”

She lifts her hand stopping his explanation. “Sam has no memory of the fire. His recollections of the time you spent living in the car are blurry at best. Now, yes, he suffered horrible sexual violence at the hands of his abuser Lucifer. Comparing one’s own trauma to another’s is unhealthy and dangerous.”

“And your point?” Dean’s getting pissed off because Sammy is the one with trauma. He’s not fucking comparing, real trauma against a sad childhood.

“Dean, an individual can suffer PTSD from a trauma if the event is experienced by a family member. If I’m counting correctly, you now have no less than three traumatic events resulting in a diagnosis of severe PTSD. And the actions of the MacLeods are furthering your traumatic events.”

Squinting, Dean desperately tries to see how it’s all related. “What the hell have the MacLeods done?”

Retrieving several sheets of paper, Dr. Shurley hands them over. The pages are photocopies of Sam’s artwork. Granted they are the more violent options; Dean’s seen them before.

“Your survivor’s guilt linked to your PTSD is re-ignited every time you are sent one of these. I question the ethical reasoning and am almost inclined to turn Hannah in to the licensing board. It’s unconscionable.”

“Sam wanted to show me his progress or something.” He shrugs off the feelings each picture brings to the surface. “These help me understand what happened to my brother.”

“Not necessary. Now, the loss of Hannah’s care could be harmful to her patients so I won’t be reporting her. You were never under their care. However, you are under mine. Share with me what happens when you see these.”

The therapist is searching for honesty, so Dean’s going to oblige. He lifts the copies scowling at each one before giving her an authentic response. “Rage. I want to stab Lucifer a hundred times more. Bring the jackass back to life so I can start from the beginning and make it last longer.”

“Aggression and destructive behavior after the event which lasts longer than six months is a criterion of PTSD. Personally, I would think murdering Alphas in numerous ways and then keeping pieces fits. And how long has this been going on?”

“Ten years.” He sighs.

Folding her hands, Amara smiles, “Please correct me if I’m wrong, it is in fact longer than six months?”

“A real Einstein.”

“Dean, you are suffering from an unbelievable amount of survivor’s guilt. You didn’t die in the house fire, you lived when depression and cancer took your Father, and Lucifer didn’t claim you. Couple all these stressors of guilt with your own PTSD, and I’m impressed you’re here today.”

Fingernails are cutting into his palms while his hands twist into fists. “There is nothing impressive about me. I lucked out when those around me didn’t. I’m no one. The only thing I’m good for is saving other Omegas who have no one else to turn to.”

“Impressive.” The woman’s face brightens. “You actually found a way to channel your PTSD aggression and destructive behavior into saving people.”

For fuck sake, Dean’s tossing his arms in the air. “And yet here I am to halt my murdering ways.”

Silence. Amara places her hands on her cream tailored suit pants and watches the Omega. The only movement is the blinking of the Alpha’s eyelids. Fine, Dean can wait her out. The session is only sixty minutes, he’s crouched in bushes longer waiting on a target.

There is ticking. What the hell in here is ticking like a God damn bomb? Searching the area identifies an old school alarm clock sitting on the small table next to Amara. Guess, she needs it to track their time. Not very conducive to his mental health.

Tick. Tick. Tick. How is she not going crazy? Probably some Jedi mind trick they teach in medical school. 

“Okay, okay. Not keeping the pieces of my kills so I can’t relive the violence anymore might be a goal. Since, I’m doing the parent thing. Do you know I’m pregnant?”

“You signed the paperwork allowing me to speak openly with Castiel Novak, even though he’s not your mate. He mentioned your pregnancy in our conversation yesterday.”

Dean flinches on the “not your mate” part. “Right. He’s my Alpha and should be treated as such.”

“Is he?” The question said without a single emotion on the psychiatrist’s face. “Technically Castiel is the Alpha Father to your triplets with no connection to you.”

“Dr. Shurley, we are not going to jive if you are hell bent on pushing some all Alphas need to mate agenda.” He can find another therapist.

“Explain to me how my statement was false.”

Scratching harshly at the scruff on his neck Dean huffs, “Cas and I are true mates. Our connection is emotional, spiritual and a genuine commitment between two men. I mean there are folks who consider themselves mates that can’t. Look at Sheriff Mills and Deputy Hanscum.”

“True. Although, I’m sure if it became possible they would mate immediately. I know I would.”

“You don’t have a mate?” Dean sniffs the air and yet Amara smells …muted.

She grins, pulling down her collar to reveal a bite. “I wear a heavy scent deodorant. It helps in my line of work to not be sending your emotions into the room when the focus needs to be on the client. I do have a bite, yet I am unable to mate my Love. She is also an Alpha.”

Alright, so mating is a touchy subject with Amara. Dean grimaces with a hiss unsure what to say as he utters, “I’m sorry?”

“No need to apologize. I made my choice and so should you, I’m not encouraging a person to mate simply because they can. Do what is best for you. Nonetheless, the topic did arise during my conversation with Castiel and the War and Peace file from the MacLeod’s. Are you choosing to remain unmated because it’s right or because you are terrified of something? Deciding to be alone because your PTSD has left you unwilling to take a mate is unhealthy.”

Great, they’ve circled back to PTSD. Dean drums his fingers along his thigh, “Are we actually going to accomplish anything in an hour? Because honestly, it seems a little all over the place.”

“My priority in the first session is to establish goals. It will give us both a starting off point and an ending point. Those in my care enjoy the sensation of accomplishment when a goal is met. I can bring treats. Normally in the last ten minutes I review our discussion and list the goals.”

“Huh?” Maybe, Dr. Shurley isn’t a quack. He does like treats. “Apple pie?”

“I believe pie can be arranged when objectives are met.” She smiles.

Leaning back into the sofa, Dean sees the value in therapy. “You want one of my goals to be mating Cas?”

“No.” Her head shakes as she replies, “I would suggest exploring your reasons why you refuse to mate on the list. Only once you’ve seen why you won’t can you truly make an educated decision. The goal will be met when you choose.”

He nods. “I accept that objective.”

“Now, typically I do wait until the end, but let’s be wild.” Amara giggles pulling out a clean sheet of paper and writing down number one.

“Do I have to burn the Alpha parts?” Dean comprehends the stench, yet he really wants to save some of them.

“Now, here is where I need to be upfront about my bias. It’s only appropriate.”

What in the world could she be biased about? The woman froze an entire person and ate him. Dean’s attempting to decipher where she could even begin to be against his pieces when the doctor interrupts his train of thought.

“The smell. Although, I live in Harriman because my main practice is located at Roane Medical Center, I do own this house. I’m here two days a week seeing patients. When the wind picked up this morning I nearly fainted from the stench. Dean, your house stinks.”

He could lie. The woman sitting across from him would call him out in seconds if he did. His shoulders crumpling in defeat, “I know. I smelled it on the ride over.”

Amara’s house has to be a mile and a half from his own home. Cas pointed it out immediately. Getting much closer to the structure he built himself would definitely cause puking on an epic scale.

“Personally, I would give you anything to burn the fucker down. As your therapist I understand it might take time to reach the point where you can let your home go.” For the first time a strong scent of burnt coffee hits his nose. She really hates his house.

“I need a place for Cas and I to stay.”

“Here. I’ll charge you for utilities only. The door leading up to the first floor has a dead bolt I can keep locked. You stay upstairs and the place is yours.” She raises her hand, “In return you incinerate the lot within two weeks from now.”

If only Dean could take a picture of his face because the Omega’s eyes have never been wider. “It’s gonna take over a year to build a new one. I’ll have triplets in your house. They won’t be quiet.”

“My brother used to live here before he went off with his beta friend Marv. I only keep it for my Endville patients. The basement walls and ceiling have been soundproofed for when Chuck was still in town. He dabbled in music, loud music.”

“I have to ask my Alpha.” They both know Castiel will be a big hell yes. Still, it’s respectful to ask.

The psychiatrist claps her hands. “You have my cell number. The house is on the small side. One floor, three bedrooms, two baths with only 1400 square feet if you don’t count the basement. It is fully furnished. Please only bring clean and scent sanitized items into the house.”

“No bits.” Dean’s back to chewing his cheek, “not even in tightly sealed Ziploc bags?”

“Negotiable.” She glances at the clock quickly changing gears, “goodness time got away from me. We will begin our next session with listing your goals. Now, you have been a model client with open and honest answers. You may ask two questions today.”

“Yay.” Dean bounces in his spot. “Did you eat the knot?”

“Yes. It seemed a proper way to deal with his prick.” Her grin is infectious.

Shit, he may fly out of his seat with excitement over the next one. “How did you cook the knot?”

“I ground his cock and made a filling for hand rolled tortellini topped with Vodka sauce and roasted Brussel sprouts for the side.”

Dean’s mouth drops, “Appropriate.”

“Very. The asshole used to get drunk and beat my brother unconscious. Now, when I see a vodka bottle, I remember the meal not the man.”

“I’ve heard cooking can be therapeutic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so quiet lately. I hope everyone is okay, drop me a comment and let me know what's up.
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	23. A successful Alpha

Buzzing from his silent phone alerts Dean to their arrival. The text simply stating: Here.

With one last glance at his Alpha’s sleeping form, the Omega slips out of their new bedroom. Yesterday, they moved into Dr. Shurley’s home. There are a few drawbacks. Location being one of the worries because they are closer into the center of Endville. Privacy is lacking. Unfortunately, beggars can’t be choosers since the only other option is continuing to stay at Jody and Donna’s. Hiding Cas was starting to fray their nerves. So, single floor house with only the master bathroom built with scent-proofing was the winner.

If Duma no longer existed things would be considerably easier.

Having their own space again has its advantages. Dean’s legs have an extra bow to them today because Castiel fucked him six ways to Sunday last night. Thank God Linda gave him the all clear for physical activities. Crying out to the Almighty would have been weird at Jody’s.

He locks the door behind him when a wickedly cold breeze blows through his hair. The sun has barely been up for an hour. November 1st has arrived with some chilly weather. November sucks anyways, temperatures be damned. 

Something settles as he opens the Impala. “Hello Baby. Sorry for the early departure.”

She turns over beautifully as the Omega drives back to the house he built. A sorrow tugs at his heart. The first home Dean’s ever really known and today he will begin his goodbyes. Amara was serious about her two-week timeline. Oh well, if life were nothing but rainbows and smiley faces, he’d be out of business.

“Fuck.” He’s supposed to be ending the career too. “One thing at a time.”

He parks Baby on the street behind a familiar, ugly-ass yellow Gremlin.

Three PODS Moving & Storage containers sit in the driveway of his house. In the same moment Dean opens his car door the foul odor smacks into his nose. Shit. He heaves up whatever was left in the stomach.

A kind small hand tosses him a mask and a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepts. After washing out his mouth Dean puts it on and blesses the strong scent of Eucalyptus oil.

“We opened up the house an hour ago to air out. Your neighbors are going to hate you.” Charlie winks, coming in for a hug. “I told you to come over for lunch.”

He holds on longer than usual. Everything he knows is being tested, and just a shroud of familiarity is soothing. He mutters into the top of her head, “I need to be here.”

“Does Castiel know?”

Waving off her curious eyes, he replies, “I left a note. The daylight’s up so he’ll be stuck inside.”

Gadreel exits through the garage shouting, “I don’t believe we need all three containers, won’t be much worth saving.”

“Hey man, at least try.” He embraces the overly tall Omega.

The guy’s wearing two masks on top of one another. “Your weapons, poisons, and such in the basement are good. It seems most of the wrath was suffered in the communal areas and your bedroom. Sam’s bedroom appears untouched. It’s …odd.”

“What do you mean?” Dean’s curious about Gadreel’s assessment.

“According to Charlie you think the mess was made by some angry alpha ghosts, but I don’t agree.” Gadreel shrugs. “Wouldn’t a vengeful alpha destroy the weapon that killed them? Even rip up the drawings of an Omega torturing an alpha? None of those items were harmed. On the other hand, your bedroom and your clothes are trashed. Whoever they are they really hate squirrels.”

“They’re spirits, don’t they go nuts over time? Who cares? Anything you can save I need you to toss in the containers, especially everything from the hidden room in the attic. Castiel has so few things I’d hate to make it even less.” Turning to Charlie, “Can we scent proof the PODS?”

“Already got the sealant for the job.”

Suddenly Billie pops up at his elbow, “I found Lucifer’s knot?” 

The woman holds up a closed Ziploc with a shrunken cock. Dean sighs because the most important piece has been saved. “Excellent. Where was it lurking?”

“Dead center of the bare mattress in your room covered in mutilated squirrel skins.” Billie appears unaffected by the whole affair.

“Rowena left the binding box around here somewhere.” Dean shivers at the grisly image.

“I brought my own. Added some de-scenting spells for good measure.” She smiles walking over to her white 1960 Cadillac Coupe De Ville. A gorgeous fucking car.

His head whips back around when he realizes Billie’s not wearing a mask. “Hey! Don’t the people fumes bother you?”

“Nah, I bask in the smell of decomposing alphas. Justice is sweet.” She inhales deeply.

“Death becomes her,” Charlie whispers.

He wishes he could go in himself and direct traffic, but Cas is already going to be pissed. Claiming he stayed outside might be his saving grace. “Do you need anything from me?”

“Your emails were clear.” Gadreel pats Dean’s shoulder. “Ten thousand words of detail clear.”

“Sorry. I appreciate you all taking this on for me.”

Charlie salutes him. “We got this Cap. You take those babies back to your Alpha for some TLC. Just bring us lunch at noon. I’m leaning towards vegetarian.”

“I want meat!” Billie yells over her shoulder as she re-enters the house. “Something bloody and rare.”

“You have to admire her balls of steel.” Gadreel adjusts his masks and follows.

“I could stick around and pack the stuff you bring out. The PODS are perfectly safe.” Dean feels weird letting his friends do the dirty work. From Castiel and Gabriel’s descriptions it’s a crimson Jackson Pollock with chunks. The famous paintings will never be the same to him.

His tiny friend with red hair grins softly. “Let us do this for you. Dean, we all owe you more than a few days of wading through pink goo.”

“Okay, I guess.” He gives her a hug before climbing back in his Baby.

Once his three co-workers have cleared the house, it will be time to light her up. The mere idea hurts. Yet, no matter how Dean looks at the situation there is no other option. Amara’s two-week clock is ticking.

****

“Where have you been?” Castiel’s query has Dean freezing halfway through the front door.

Always three steps ahead, Dean lifts the bag of donuts, being 100% honest, “I had a craving.”

The corner of his Alpha’s lips ticks up, “Can I assume you stopped for your craving after visiting the house?”

Perhaps with Cas it’s more like half a step. “Yes. Those poor guys are doing some nasty things; it would be rude to not stop by and thank them.”

“True. Are you sure they won’t let us pay them for their time?” They wander to the kitchen as Cas pulls mugs and Keurig cups down from the cupboard. “What about gifts?”

“Charlie would love some Star Wars memorabilia; we can spend some time today researching possibilities. Gadreel would appreciate something sharp. Axes are best. Regrettably Billie will be difficult. Although, not to be gross, she seems to be enjoying herself.” 

Dean stuffs a blueberry donut in his mouth as Cas hands him his coffee. “I could jog over tonight and take some pictures for a memory book?”

The new kitchen is tiny compared to his house. A little four-person wooden table sits by a window at the end of the galley space with minimal counters. The floor is white and black checkered. Matches the 50s mint green cupboards with retro appliances. Dean does savor the vibe. Amara bought it for her single brother so the dude didn’t need an abundance of square footage.

“Actually, I think Billie would love it.” Dean snags a glazed. “But let me call Gabe to see if he’ll be our photographer.”

“Why? I’m not going to get lost,” the Alpha huffs.

He chews his bite, then replies, “Really? Cas, did getting stunned by Meg teach you nothing? You can’t be running all over town.”

“During the day I can’t; however, at night seems perfectly acceptable. Dean, I need to exercise. Eating your diet is going to kill me.”

“I prefer a little weight on my lovers, more cushion for the pushin’.”

The eye roll Cas shoots back is legendary. “I’m your only lover.”

“Hey. It’s uncool to virgin shame.”

The reaction his Alpha gives is awesome. A few squawks and cheeks painted red, “Fine. I’ll order a treadmill.”

“Why the sudden obsession with staying fit?” Dean accents the question by stuffing a third donut in his mouth, or is it his fourth? Meh, he’s eating for four.

“We will be outnumbered soon and from what I’ve been reading you will need a lot of help the first few months.”

He waves off the concern. “I bet we can find someone to help out.”

“I’m sure.” Castiel’s gaze turns to the backyard.

Amara suggested Dean have an open conversation with Cas about mating. Neither of them has anywhere to be so might as well take the leap. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

A quizzical stare from his Alpha is soft and kind. “Always, Dean.”

“If I weren’t opposed to the notion would you want to mate me?”

Instantly, Cas shouts, “Yes! I would mate you on the kitchen table if you were agreeable.”

Chuckling loudly Dean sips his coffee, “Wow. Okay, don’t hold back for my sake.”

“You asked. I gave my answer. Dean, my job as a proper Alpha is to respect your choice. You’ve been quite clear that mating was off the table. I accept it. However, don’t ever for one second believe I don’t want to sink my teeth into your beautiful neck. I do.”

“Why? I mean beyond the hormonal desire to own me.” He tugs at his shirt, uncomfortable with the topic.

Gradually Castiel’s head slides to the left. “I don’t want to own you. The wish is for you to want me above all others. Without a bite you are open to be taken by another.”

“Please. I can handle the unruly Alpha, been doing it since my first heat.” Dean’s pretty sure the entire point is ridiculous.

“You misunderstand me. I didn’t say another Alpha could take you, I said you are open to choose another Alpha.” Once again Cas refuses to look at him.

He doesn’t know how to respond so he puts it plainly. “I don’t want anyone else. Castiel Novak you are the Alpha of my children. You are absolutely it for me.”

“Yet, you keep your options open.” Castiel rises, leaving the kitchen.

There is no way in hell Dean’s going to drop the discussion now. He chases his Alpha into the living room where Cas is picking up his current novel. “I thought we were on the same page about mating? We don’t need it.”

A long dreadful sigh escapes the Alpha’s throat. “Need and want, accept and desire, long for and choose are altogether different definitions. I can’t lie. There are facts one can’t deny; we are having triplets, you refuse to give consent to my claim, and I am totally in love with you. My hands are tied on the subject of claiming you, but it doesn’t change my choice to spend my life with you regardless.”

Dropping onto the sofa, Dean covers his face with his elbow. “You are being too nice.”

“Gabriel has stated as much. Living in Endville has altered my beliefs about Omegas. I am sorry for the cultural manacles our world has set on your designation, Dean. Don’t get me wrong, I knew there were Alphas who abused the system. Using it to mistreat their charges. The problem was I genuinely thought they were few and far between when in fact the opposite is probably correct. It seems I can’t hide behind my naïve notions.”

Dean’s mouth hangs open for a moment as he gathers himself. “Learning the truth is important, I guess.”

A kiss is pressed against his cheek. Castiel’s blue eyes sparkling, “My Omega, the love of my life has been to hell and back. You have dedicated your life to freeing those chained to a horror story. All you ask in return is a simple request. I never claim my true mate. Now, we both know I can’t lie, but actually I wouldn’t lie if I could. Yes, I wish with all my heart circumstances were different and you would feel special brandishing my bite. My eyes have been opened. Dean, you have seen nothing but tragedies come from the lives of claimed Omegas. Life sucks. Having you next to me forever no matter our status makes it suck a hell of a lot less.”

“You’ve been talking with Gabriel too much lately.”

The Alpha throws back his head, laughing. “I do believe I was quoting him in the end. He has a way with words.”

A stillness falls between them. The Omega’s unsure of where to go from here because Cas isn’t wrong in his assessment. The world fucked over Dean. Amara brought it all to the surface during their last session. His history is riddled with trauma and the single reoccurring reason is Alphas mating Omegas. Nonetheless, Cas’s eagerness to claim him is intriguing. A sentence in his big speech settles uncomfortably over Dean’s mind, “you would feel special brandishing my bite.” Would he?

“Cas,” he scoots into the crook of his Alpha’s neck, inhaling apple cider, “if I did consent to mating, how would things change between us?”

“Nothing and everything would change. I would treat you the same because I love you as you are. We can stay in Endville where our children will be raised with a healthy view of Alpha/Omega relationships. I can be the caregiver. Which would allow you to take on anything your heart desires. The new house can be built with a growing family in mind. All would be as it is, really.”

Kissing his Alpha gently, he asks, “And how would everything change?”

“Our unique connection would grow tenfold. I would know that you don’t require an exit strategy with me. The tiny piece of my heart which speeds up when you leave could be calmed. I’d have done my job to keep you safe. Our children wouldn’t be bastards.”

Dean’s hand flies up halting Castiel. Bastards. In Endville no one would care or treat their children differently because quite a few kids in town don’t have Alphas. However, if one of them wanted to move away... Not having a true Alpha has catastrophic consequences.

Technically, Castiel would not be seen as their Alpha under the law. Just like Sam when Lucifer kidnapped him, his babies would have no Alpha to defend them. The thought burns his mind. If Dean and Castiel were to die his children would receive nothing from the Novaks.

Lifting his head, Dean loses himself in his Alpha’s gaze. The deep oceans are warm and inviting.

“I’m terrified of either side.” Dean’s scent sours with burnt evergreen trees.

A tear falls from Cas’s eye, “I’m helpless here, my Omega. We will just have to hope and pray Amara is able to aid you where I have failed.”

“You didn’t fail.” He wipes Castiel’s tears.

“No?”

“You have given me the freedom to decide and still be loved. Castiel Novak you are the most successful Alpha on the planet to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy cold in Texas today. Send your Author some love to keep me warm. : )
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	24. It's Not Easy Missing Green

An open blue sky paints the picture out his new bedroom window. Yet, when Dean lowers his gaze the image becomes wrong. His beloved forest gone. Instead, there is a tall wooden fence marking the end of the property with two lonely trees against the corners. The Omega requires a heavier hand with green. Dean’s unsure if it’s his evergreen scent making him yearn for the color or just his sorrow over the loss of his home. The view from his backyard lost for now.

Castiel’s hand rests on Dean’s hip. The Alpha caught on quick to his need for touch, even the slightest brush of fingers against his skin. Heat bleeds through the Omega’s jeans. Cas has gorgeous hands. One day if all goes to plan those hands will hold their newborn children. Safe, loved and innocent. For the millionth time today, Dean’s thoughts fall on saying yes. Accepting Castiel Novak’s open offer to mate. A permanence settled between them, but then he is reminded of his Dad in mourning illness. Would his own babies have to clean up his drunken puke while he drowns his pain? The only promise we get in life is death.

“You are supposed to be taking a nap?” Cas queries as he turns the page of his novel.

With a burdensome sigh, Dean replies, “I’m resting. The goal was for me to be off my feet more.” He lifts his foot. “Mission accomplished.”

“What are your plans for today?” The hand on his hip slides upward to flutter through the Omega’s hair.

It’s moments like these that cripple his resolve against being claimed.

“Nothing really. Thought I might get on eBay and see how the bidding is going for the Obi-Wan Kenobi autographed photo. It’s framed and everything.”

The sound of a book settling on the nightstand is followed quickly by an Alpha frame lined up behind Dean perfectly. “You smell upset.”

“The window display is wrong.” 

“Yes, the skyline was stunning with Lone Mountain State Forest adding a copious amount of luscious green.” A kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “Should we buy some green paint and make our own forest?”

A witty response is on his tongue when the doorbell rings.

“Cas, go to the bathroom and shut the door.”

Dean waits until Castiel’s taken his book into the bathroom before heading to answer the door. It could be Gabriel dropping by, but one can’t be too careful. The Omega’s cursing his lack of weapons. He should text Charlie and have her bring over a few favorite items.

Peering through the keyhole, he recognizes the person immediately. Throwing the door wide, “Meg! Are you here to stun my Alpha again? Didn’t get your jollies out in the first go?”

“Har, har.” The sassy brunette mocks laughing. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” He steps back, giving her admittance. “If you’re here to apologize please don’t. Cas needed the lesson.”

They take seats in the living room. Meg to the sofa, Dean on the rocking chair.

“Actually, no. I was below spending time with Amara and she suggested we hang out in our couples.”

“Why?” They are both pregnant, yet that particular aspect of his life isn’t an issue.

The woman places a hand on her large belly. “I didn’t want to mate Benny at first. In fact, we’d been together for 14 months before I agreed.”

He nods with a grimace. The fucking mating decision again; damn, Dr. Shurley won’t let up. “Look, I’m sure you have some tragic reason for avoiding the bite. God knows we all do. I’m just not someone who thinks giving up their own rights to another person, especially an Alpha, is necessary for a happily ever after.”

Lies. He’s clueless as to why he can’t be honest with Meg, but here they are.

“Benny was mated before me. She was his true mate and died in childbirth with their first child.”

“Holy …shit,” he whispers in shock. Dean’s frozen in doubt because how in the hell does one respond to such a fucking bomb? Picking up the pieces after a true mate sounds agonizing.

She brushes her long wavy hair off her shoulder. “Yeah. I’m the opposite of you.”

“Kind of, when Benny’s first mate died, she freed him to find another with no emotional or physical true mate baggage. Was the first chick the reason you wouldn’t mate?”

Meg’s sharp scent of vanilla, cherries and bourbon sours. “Partially, ghosts from my past were a larger percentage. Once we found Endville it made things clearer.”

Curious, Dean tilts the rocker inward, “Clearer how?”

A genuine grin spreads across her ruby lips, “He came here for me. We were in this revolving pattern of me running away, him chasing, and I sticking for a week or two before running again. I was damaged goods. He deserved better, yet the giant asshole always followed. After a year of our cat and mouse game he decided dragging me home to New Orleans was the problem. He told me to pick a city. I researched for a few days and discovered Endville. When I learned about the link we’d have to have for him to live here I thought mating wouldn’t be far off.”

“What about his mating illness? It can be bad from a true mate.”

“She’d been dead two years when I came into the picture. He still needs time on her birthday. Grieving doesn’t end with a new mate. Benny believed it made us equal. I had my pile of shit and he had his, which was a decent point. Not to mention he’s an awesome kisser.”

Dean nods. Making out with Cas, well, he has beautiful hands and a talented tongue. “I’m not sure what good it will do for the four of us to hang out.”

“Have you ever thought about Castiel’s loneliness? His social circle consists of you and your omega buddies.”

Irritation brews under Dean’s collar. “Gabriel is a Beta.”

“When was the last time Castiel spoke with another Alpha?”

“Just a few weeks ago when we visited my brother in Kansas.” He snaps his fingers in triumph. Cas spoke to Azazel, too, not sure it’s useful towards his point though.

Grunting Meg leans to the side rubbing her back. “The last trimester sucks.” She adjusts in her seat, attempting to find a better position. “Jesus! Will it kill you to come over for dinner tomorrow night? The night manager at the restaurant takes over at 4 p.m., so let’s say 6.”

Benny and Meg own the Main Street Café, one of the best locations for bakery treats in town.

“Can I request pie?”

“Apple and cherry will be served,” she counters.

“We will be there. Should I bring anything?” Dean’s not a bad cook.

She waves off his offer. “Having to deal with my rugrats over a meal will be thank you enough.”

“How old are your kids?” Dean knows they have three already with two on the way.

“Lenore is five and the twins Ruby and Alex are three. They are tiny monsters, but I love ’em.”

Meg’s on her second set of twins, intriguing. “Isn’t it difficult for non-true mate couples to conceive multiples?”

“Yup. I guess I’m the exception to the rule.” She winks.

Suddenly, Dean spots a hiccup. “Castiel doesn’t go out during the day. Can we make it later?”

“Umm, hello? Small children don’t eat late, moron.” She squints at him, “Why can’t your Alpha come out in the daylight? Is he a vampire?”

Damn it, he swore most the town knew about Cas’s situation. “There is some trouble from Castiel’s first mate’s family. We need to keep …”

She raises her hand, halting the speech. “Duh? The entirety of Endville has been on the lookout for suspicious characters. Why does he have to hide?”

“Because Alphas don’t have free rein after dark. I really don’t want him roaming about at all.”

“I’m sorry about the taser. I wake up to pee and see an unfamiliar Alpha stomping through my backyard who smells of death and is mumbling to himself. I think I went the kinder route.”

What an idiot. Not one of his Alpha’s finer moments. “You did. It’s not your exchange with Cas but the fact that anyone could be in Endville and might harm him.”

“No. Seriously, you are aware we as a town won’t let anything happen to Castiel or you. Dean Winchester, we will keep your family safe.”

There is no room for discussion, Meg’s tone clearly final. A tear rolls down his cheek, “Stupid hormones.”

“Trust me. They only get worse. So, can we expect you and Castiel at our house tomorrow 6 p.m. sharp?”

“Yes. Cas will be overjoyed to leave the house.”

Peering past his shoulder, Meg smiles, “Good. Where is he?”

“Hiding in the tub.”

“Kinky.”

****

Green. Dean zips up his coat as the wind picks up. He won’t move from his lounge chair on the correct back deck; the Omega hungers for the view. Lucious fresh evergreens and a few others finally share the image he needs. Ignoring the bangs from inside the house, he sits silently.

A steaming mug of what smells dangerously close to chocolate hovers in front of his face.

“How they hanging?” Gabriel chuckles, taking the lounge chair next to him.

Without hesitation Dean happily accepts the hot beverage. “High and cold right now. What brings you over with Gabriel’s famous Hot Chocolate?”

They both sip the heavenly drink for a moment.

Finally, his Beta friend replies, “I brought a tray over for the clean-up crew. Least I could do, since it means I don’t have to help. Had a few spares. Charlie mentioned you were squirreled away back here.”

“I miss,” he gestures to the trees, “all of the green. Dr. Shurley’s house doesn’t face the forest.”

“Understandable.” 

To outsiders Gabriel presents a loud, brash person incapable of anything remotely close to peace. However, Dean knows differently. The two men rest, drinking from their mugs as winter nips on their toes.

Eventually, the Beta’s voice breaks the Lone Mountain spell. “I emailed Castiel the pictures from inside your house. Kept to the bloodier scenes. Although a bizarre request it did make me a little sad. Like I was saying goodbye.”

Dean did build his house from the ground up, but Gabriel was at his side every chance he got. A lot of the heavy lifting was a joint effort. It’s not surprising his friend would mourn the loss too.

“I can’t decide what would be the best way for me to find closure. Should I walk inside, touch the walls and whisper goodbye? Or should I be the one to light the fire when the time comes?” He battles against a sob. If the hormonal shit only gets worse, Dean’s going to be nothing except a roaming tear factory by the end.

“Don’t go in. Please trust me, you don’t want to see firsthand the damage those rowdy spirits have left. Take a glance at the photographs and you will see, nothing is how you left it. The warmth and love you infused into those walls have been annihilated. Fire will set the house’s soul free.”

Gazing at the tree line as dusk begins, Dean’s heart sags. He only has himself to blame regardless if it was angry alpha ghosts, Daphne’s avenging apparition, or an unknown curse the Omega brought it on with his decisions. No one pushed him.

“Cas would lose his shit if I went inside.”

“You’re not wrong.” Gabe sighs as he puts his mug on the deck. “Did everything I buy fit ok?”

The Beta had gone to the closest mall for a shopping spree. Castiel and Dean needed new wardrobes from socks to tops and everything in between.

“I can’t get Cas out of his new sweatpants. As for me, it all fits right now.”

“Ah yes, I should have bought more things with expandable waistlines.” 

His hand falls on his belly button, which has the softest of bulges. “I’ll order some maternity jeans from Amazon.”

In a tender tone Gabriel suggests, “Castiel and I could build the new house.”

“What? No! I’m going to …” His voice falls quiet as he recalls why his hand is perched on his stomach. 

He can’t. If they want the new home ready as soon as possible for the triplets, demo and construction has to begin immediately. The emotions of all the changes hit him like a two by four. Bursting into tears, he cries with his whole frame leaning forward, the mug in front of him.

“Hey now! Too much salt will ruin the perfect chocolate/milk balance.” Gabe snags the cup laying it on the deck. “Dean, I know Castiel is an idiot; nonetheless, I am an excellent instructor. We can get your house built.”

“Fucking dumbass.” He mumbles into Gabriel’s shoulder as the Beta holds him.

“I know Cas is, but we still love him.”

He shoves off his friend, chuckling. “How do you know Cas will agree? Maybe, he’s got zero interest in carpentry.”

Gabe taps his chin, “Hmmm, when the other choice is you lifting heavy thing and climbing a ladder. Yeah, I think he’ll be on board.”

Unable to express his gratitude with words Dean yanks the Beta back into a tight embrace. Over the other man’s shoulder Dean watches the trees sway in the wind. Transformations seem inevitable. Soon there will be nothing recognizable from his life before Castiel. His body, career, home and even friends are either evolving or regressing and Dean can’t decide which. It feels out of control. 

“I’m terrified,” he whispers into Gabriel’s ear.

The hug intensifies with the Beta’s reply, “what do you need?”

“Can you call Cas for me?”

Gabriel collects the empty dishes, patting the Omega’s arm. “Always.”

The blue of his perfect sky lazily blurs into an orangish pink, green permanently below. A tired sun says goodnight as the moon and stars take up residence. It’s in that moment of twilight he smells hot apple cider. Each distinct aroma of apples, cinnamon, cloves, allspice, orange and lemon swirl into his one true love.

“Cas.” He utters to the heavens.

Scooting forward, his Alpha takes the hint sliding in behind him allowing Dean to rest his back against a strong sexy chest. Arms envelope him.

“Dean. Tell me anything you want and everything you need.”

Suddenly, the future with all its coming alterations doesn’t seem so scary. “You.”

“Me …what?” A sweet kiss to his earlobe.

“You are what I want and you are what I need, Alpha.” He nuzzles into Castiel’s throat scenting the hot apple cider from its source.

“Then you shall have me, forever.”

It’s in these spectacularly romantic moments Dean’s resolve against mating weakens. With Cas arguing with logic and now ridiculous statements of fidelity, he might be inclined to give up the battle. Yet, fear is a powerful force. Maybe, together they have a chance of finally breaking free.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean watches as the last of the green disappears into the shadows. Strangely the new view brings with it only warmth and joy.

“I love you, my Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay warm my Lovies!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	25. With a Little Help from My Friends

Water glides down gloriously tan skin. Castiel’s gaze catches a bit of suds winding down his Omega’s back, slipping in between firm butt cheeks. The man adjusts his knot. God, he has to be the luckiest Alpha in the world to be privileged with Dean Winchester’s nude form. Never once in the time he spent with Daphne did Castiel appreciate her body with such fervor. He cocks his head to get a better look at …well, cock.

“I’m going to buy a new shower curtain. A thick and dark one,” his Omega teases.

Currently their master bath is suitable but small in comparison to Dean’s home. A simple bathtub/ shower combo with a clear plastic shower curtain. Although, the tub is larger than most. The red roses wallpaper seems an odd choice with white tile meeting the flowers halfway up the wall.

“Please don’t. I’ll miss the view.” He smiles from his spot on the toilet. “What time do you want to leave?”

“We can drive over so 5:50 p.m. at the earliest.” Dean massages shampoo into his hair while Castiel ponders why he turned down the offer to join his love. 

A trill of beeps reminds him why. Forcing his eyes down to his cell phone he receives the text from Charlie he’s been waiting for.

Charlie: Collected all the supplies and found help. Gabe’s got the key. Tell Dean the house is ready to torch at his command. 

Castiel: Thank you.

Charlie: No problem. Hey, found a spooky piece of jewelry. Taking it to Rowena’s for her opinion.

Castiel: As long as Dean won’t miss it. He’s very attached to the items which were salvageable.

Charlie: Not sure it was his, Billie found it in the attic.

A wet Omega emerges from the shower, warm and glowing. Castiel’s mind goes blank as he turns off his phone. “Are you sure we have to arrive on time?”

“They have kids, Cas. It would be rude to keep the little ones waiting for dinner.” A vibrant red fluffy towel dries Dean’s skin.

Licking his lips, “Pity.”

Smirking he kisses Castiel’s cheek, “Maybe when we get back, Alpha.”

When his lover releases that word from his pouty perfect mouth it’s a spiritual experience. “Charlie texted. The house has been cleared and ready for burning. Who do we need to call?”

“Rowena. She’ll get the Endville Volunteer Fire Department to come watch and keep the blaze in check. Don’t want anything but my personal home to go down in flames.” His Omega scrubs wet hair with zeal.

“Dean, there is no rush. If you wish we can go over tomorrow and let you say goodbye.” He trails behind the Omega intentionally because the scenery from the back is a dream come true. Dean pulls out a fresh pair of boxers, then jeans along with a maroon Henley.

As Dean dresses the Alpha observes his Omega waver on his decision. “You know, I was doing some research on a company from Knoxville who can completely sanitize a house. I mean it’s designed for new homeowners. So, it’s probably more about erasing the scent of previous residents. Maybe I should give them a call. See what they think about my house?”

The pleading look in bright green eyes slays the Alpha. He wishes there was an easy out. “My love, my Dean, the Omega of my children …calling in people from outside of Endville could be dangerous. What if they are all Alphas? How would we explain the origins of the stench?”

“I know, I know.” A couple tears slip from Dean’s eyes. “Burning is the best option, even if it does steal our kids a true home to grow up in.”

Using his pointer finger, Castiel lifts his Omega’s chin, pushing them to be eye to eye. “Gabriel and I will build you a castle if you wish. All you have to do is ask.”

“I don’t want a fucking castle or mansion, Cas. I …” Dean’s eyes go wide with surprise, clearly a thought has come to light. “I want to start building my den.”

“Ah! Now, this request I can understand.” Many Omegas choose home births in their dens. A space created with scents of family. It would appear Dean has made an important realization. He wishes to bring their children into the world at home. “Perhaps, you can call Dr. Shurley and ask if she would be opposed to you crafting a den in one of the spare bedrooms?”

Rolling his eyes Dean puts on his boots. “Sure. Hey, Amara, you gave us a wonderfully safe place to live; however, can I ask you one more favor? Can I trash it with items and smells which might be upsetting to you?”

“She’s a professional, Dean. I’m sure in Dr. Shurley’s lengthy career she has dealt with pregnant Omegas obsessed with building a birthing den.”

“Let’s go. If we leave a little early, I can grab some flowers as a thank you.”

Castiel worries. A birthing den is a big deal, not something to push aside. Omegas who were denied the instinctual behavior often have troubling and stressful births. There has to be a way.

Pulling up to Meg’s home, Castiel laments on how different it appears in the daylight. The two-story Victorian home is a deep crème with intricate black iron work on the windows and front door. Actually, he doesn’t recall the house at all. Being stunned seems to wipe out some memories with the zippy charge.

Dean raps on the window, “Are you joining me?”

“Yes, of course.” Castiel exits the Impala swiftly. “Their house is lovely.”

“Meg’s always been a bit dramatic, Benny never tells her no.”

“Mmmm I can relate.” Cas jumps away to narrowly miss the playful smack.

The two men hold hands as Dean knocks on the front door. 

A tiny female wearing a purple dress backwards answers, “Did you bring candy?”

“Were we supposed to?” Dean replies squinting at her raven hair thrown into a clip with wild abandonment. Little strands explode from the black plastic.

“You brought flowers …doesn’t chocolate go with it?”

An Alpha laughs with his entire body as he scoops up the child, “Ruby, it’s rude to ask guests for things. Remember, we are using our party manners tonight.”

“Party manners mean cake. I only saw pies in the kitchen.” She squirms out of the Alpha’s hold, the silver zipper running the front of the dress.

“Little rascal,” he pats her bottom, “go find your Mama.” 

Sticking her tongue out the little brunette dashes into the house screaming, “Mom. The stinky guy is here; we can eat now.”

“I’d apologize for Ruby, but my Omega is just as blunt.” The man gestures for them to enter. “I’m Benny.”

Castiel shakes Benny’s hand. “I’m sorry. Do we smell?”

His own adorable Omega is politely sniffing under his armpits.

“When Meg stunned you, she called Jody, then the sheriff arrived with lights and sirens blaring. It woke the kids. It took the adults involved nearly half an hour to negotiate what to do with you and by then Ruby had snuck down to the yard and gotten a whiff. Again, I’m confident at some point you won’t be known as stinky guy.”

“Good, I was worried y’all had been talking about my house.” Dean scent brightens, although sours quickly.

“Meg has a few nicknames for your house. Give it time.” 

Benny escorts them to the dining room, where the table has been set. A warm grin graces Cas’s mouth because it has obviously been done by small hands. A few butter knives are upside down along with two of the plates. The centerpiece is a vase with handmade purple paper flowers. The other Alpha may joke, but Castiel can literally feel the love in their home. A happy family lives here.

“Dean!” A very pregnant Omega carrying a ginormous bowl of fruit enters the space.

His Omega hugs the woman awkwardly, “Thanks for having the stinky guy over.”

“At least stinky guy has cleaned up for the occasion, your shit shack is still standing tall.” She puts the bowl on the table. “Want to help me in the kitchen?”

“Okay.” A quick kiss to his cheek leaves Cas alone with Benny.

His host leads him to the living room. At least Castiel assumes it’s a living room due to the two oversized couches. One might also define the room as a play area. Toys are everywhere. When he takes a seat on the one opposite of Benny he immediately pops back up when a squeaking sound erupts.

“Toss it on the pile.” The burly man directs him to a rather tall mound of toys.

Castiel throws the baby doll where he’s been directed and finally sits down. “Goodness.”

“Welcome to a glimpse of your future.” Benny laughs. “You’ve got three coming at once.”

“Yes, I’ve been led to believe multiples can be overwhelming.”

“For your first, hell yeah. Lenore was an excellent starting point before all hell broke loose with Ruby and Alex.”

“Any advice for first time parents?” Castiel wouldn’t mind the mess when it’s accompanied by tiny feet storming down the hall.

An extremely high-pitched squeal halts the other Alpha’s response. Instead, a second girl with dark hair in a matching purple dress, worn correctly, enters as tears pour down her sweet face. “Ruby bit me.”

“Come here sweetheart.” The rather bear of a man lifts the tiny girl into his lap for a tight embrace. “Now, be honest. Why did your sister bite you?”

Charmingly the child ducks her head into her Alpha’s chest murmuring an unrecognizable answer. Her hair is curlier and just as wild with a single barrette attempting to hold back the cascades of dark locks.

“Alex, I didn’t hear you.” Benny battles a grin.

“Maybe …I bit her first.” 

The other Alpha roars in laughter. “What’s Mama’s rule?”

“Biters get bit.” Alex whispers softly to the floor.

Curiosity gets the better of him as Castiel queries, “Why is Ruby’s dress on backwards?”

Glancing up Benny scratches at his beard. “Meg loves to dress the twins in matching clothes. Ruby hates it.”

“You have to be able to tell us apart.” Alex exclaims sliding off her Alpha’s lap. “If we wore it the same way no one would know I’m Alex and she’s Ruby silly.”

Confusion must show on his face because the girls look completely different. Benny adding, “We’ve tried explaining fraternal twins versus identical. The overall concept seems to elude our duo. It’s easier to just let Ruby wear her clothes backwards.”

“Doesn’t she find it uncomfortable?” Cas might need to spend more time with children, because he’s baffled.

“No.” Alex snags a doll from the pile and leaves the room.

“You’ll learn, Castiel. Sometimes you just got to pick your battles. Before the backwards trend Ruby would strip naked constantly. This was the better option.”

“Okay.” A fully clothed three-year-old is definitely his preference. 

“How are you doing?” Benny leans back into his seat. “Between the vile house, pregnant omega, not being mated, a previous sister-in-mate stalking you, and being stunned, I think even the strongest of Alphas would have melted down by now.”

“I want to be a good Alpha for Dean,” Castiel replies, unsure what the man is looking for. 

Nodding Benny continues, “Of course, everyone in Endville feels you’re a great match for Dean. He’s been single for so long. What’s stressing you out?”

Glancing around to check for little ears, Cas finds himself telling the truth. “Duma or another member of Daphne’s family hurting Dean. That’s on my shoulders. The rest is just another day with my Omega, but someone from my past entering Endville and doing my family harm. It keeps me up at night.”

“We had the girls tested at birth. Meg had to know how they would present. Lenore is an alpha, but the twins are omegas. The second we got the results I knew we’d never leave Endville. It’s the safest place for them. Don’t you worry. If Duma or any of her gang starts sniffing around town, we’ll help you. Endville isn’t just a place to live, it’s a community who cares about one another.”

“I couldn’t ask people to involve themselves. Duma is dangerous.”

“Fuck her.” 

A little voice shouts from behind Castiel. “Oooh. Daddy, you said a bad word.”

“I sure did, honey. Lenore come say hello to Castiel.”

The young Alpha is taller than her sisters with straight blonde hair pulled back in a perfect ponytail brushing against a poofy black party dress. “Hello, Mr. Castiel.”

“Lenore, a pleasure to meet you.” He shakes her hand.

Her eyes search his face, “I thought Dean was your Omega?”

Tilting his head to the side Cas retorts, “He is, why do you ask?”

“You don’t smell mated.”

The statement lingers because what can he say? The petite Alpha is correct. Even a kindergartner noticed Dean had chosen to remain fancy and bite free. The Omega he loved didn’t see him as the prize.

“Lenore why don’t you see how the Omegas are doing?”

Her face brightens with the insinuation she could help as she sprints from the space.

Benny frowns, “Don’t pay her no mind. She’s at the age where designations and mating has become a fascination.”

“She’s five. Puberty is a decade away, why would it interest her now?”

Huffing softly, the other Alpha grins, “All the books say it’s normal. Kids can scent from birth, but they become more conscious of why individuals smell one way versus another during this stage of development. Lenore’s very astute in identifying designations. It can be embarrassing. Meg refuses to curb her comments, she feels it’s important to allow Lenore to explore her scenting abilities.”

“It’s okay.” 

“You want to mate, except Dean’s got notions of living together without taking the hormonal plunge. My Meg was the same.”

“Yes. My cravings to mate Dean have only gotten worse with the pregnancy. My children are growing inside his womb, yet I have no claim to them. I want him to pick me. Honestly, I see glimmers of his resolve crumbling then nothing changes.”

Lowing his voice to a whisper Benny asks, “May I give you some advice?”

“I would appreciate it.” Castiel scoots closer so the other Alpha doesn’t have to raise his voice to be heard. 

“Be patient. The Omegas who choose to live in Endville are survivors, a very special and unique breed. You will never talk Dean into mating. However, you show him love, kindness, and respect you’ll get what you need. Be the Alpha that doesn’t exist outside our charmed town limits.”

Castiel decides right then he likes Benny. Later during dinner when he catches the other Alpha staring with wonder at Meg, he knows he’ll call the man a friend.

****

“Did you have fun, Cas?” Dean steps out of the Impala, his amazing smile sparkling in the late evening dusk.

“I did. Benny invited me over to their café for dinner next week. If you don’t mind, I might take him up on the offer.” If Castiel is going to make a life in Endville, he’ll need to expand his social circle.

Their hands link as the two men walk up to the front door.

Moments before they reach it, the door swings open as Charlie yells, “Surprise!”

“Why are you still here? Didn’t you leave?” Dean’s eyebrows scrunch.

The energetic woman pushes his Omega inside the house. “Gadreel has been working on something for you. I helped.”

“Me too!” Gabriel adds from the couch, sipping a beer. “I had the key.”

Castiel forgets his worries over claiming Dean as the excitement of the big reveal boils over.

When they reach the master bedroom Gadreel stands with a paintbrush in his hand and speckles of green on his cheeks. “Do you like it?”

“Oh My God!” Dean rushes to the large window facing the backyard. Surrounding the panes are dozens of green leaves. “You made my forest.”

“Castiel told us you needed a reminder of home.” The tall Omega points to the leafy art. 

His Omega spins, snatching Cas’s frame into a powerful embrace. “I love it! Thank you, thank you. It’s my green.”

Warmth spreads over the Alpha’s body as he hugs Dean back. “You spoke and I listened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love! Comments are a treasure.
> 
> XOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


	26. Aquarius

“Gadreel, you’ve outdone yourself,” Dean utters with amazement, is hand hovering above the green leaves. Actually, as he looks closer the Omega sees altering shades. Highlights and borders bringing the two-dimensional plants to life. Beautiful. “Thanks, man.”

The tall Omega pats his shoulder, “It was fun. I so rarely get to use my other talent.”

“Awesome.” He’s mesmerized. 

Charlie and Gadreel begin cleaning up the mess on the floor.

“No. It’s late, y’all head out and I’ll clean everything up. You’ve done so much.”

As he hugs Charlie goodbye she mumbles into his ear. “All your Alpha’s doing. He’s a keeper.”

“Understood.” He smiles, walking the crew to the door.

His dearest Omega friend pauses, pulling her coat on tight. With a timid not-quite-a-frown, Charlie slips a piece of paper into his hand. Clearly, it’s for his eyes only so he tucks it away in his jeans for later.

He watches them climb into the ugly ass yellow Gremlin. How such a large man fits in such a miniature car is astounding. He waves shutting the door. Only then does he notice Gabriel watching a random Lifetime movie.

“Time to go.” He pushes the Beta’s feet off the couch.

“Hey! I’ve got 45 minutes left, gotta find out who the Omega picks: the CEO city Alpha or the sheep farmer Alpha. The city Alpha has a better car, but the farmer has an ass that won’t quit.”

Snatching the remote, Dean announces, “I’m going to fuck Castiel. Unless, you plan on hearing my screams of passion you can finish the movie at your house.”

“I’ll miss something,” Gabe huffs.

He shuts off the TV. “Thanks, for helping.”

Rolling his eyes, the Beta tosses over his shoulder, “FYI, listening to you have sex is not a deterrent.”

Now to find his Alpha. The search lasts a mere moment as he spots Castiel staring into one of the spare bedrooms.

“Did they paint another room?” He wouldn’t put it past his band of hoodlum friends.

Castiel’s eyes never leave the open doorway. “When I spoke with Dr. Shurley about painting the master bedroom, I mentioned your yearning for a proper den. She agreed it was necessary. It appears Gadreel and Charlie had time for more than just the greenery.”

Hastily the Omega stands next to his Alpha checking out the spare room.

Three of the walls have been painted a warm camel color with one a deep forest. A dramatic bay window is covered with sky blue drapes. All the earthly and heavenly colors blend into a place he can find peace. Dean’s speechless. He’s drawn into the room with a need to fill the empty space with soft blankets, one of those super-sized gliding chairs and a king-size bed. Big boys need room to spread out. Light beige carpet cradles the sound of his feet as he enters. Immediately he takes off his boots.

“Cas, no shoes in here.”

“Of, course.” The Alpha removes his own sneakers, placing both pairs in the hall. “We can order whatever furniture you wish. Thoughts?”

He has a den. Overwhelmed, Dean rushes to Cas, wrapping his arms around the man’s torso. “If you keep being sweet, I won’t have a reason to deny your claim.”

“Regardless of our mating status you are the Omega of my children and thus you deserve my attentive love and adoration.”

“Jesus, Cas.” Dean whispers into the man’s full, soft lips.

The kiss is slow. Neither of them has a reason to rush. Dean closes his eyes letting his tongue taste the intricate cider flavor of his Alpha. Delicious. He pulls out the bottom of Castiel’s shirt, permitting him access to miles of skin. Fingers ghost upward as a tingle erupts between Omega and Alpha.

Stepping back, Dean tosses off his shirt, thrilled when Cas follows suit. Desire has his lips back to the Alpha’s in seconds. He could kiss his Love forever. 

Over a gasp for air, Castiel queries, “Should we move to the bedroom?”

Snatching the back of the other man’s head, Dean plunges his tongue back into the wet heat of his Alpha. Only when oxygen becomes necessary does he answer, “No. Here.”

Another few heavy tongue kisses before Cas quips, “Luckily, Charlie pushed for curtains.”

Giggling into his lover’s mouth, Dean unbuckles his pants, dropping everything to the floor. Castiel does the same while he struggles with his damn socks. Fuckers.

“My Omega, how do you want me?”

Blushing at the heartfelt inquiry, he can’t believe how utterly perfect his Alpha is. “Sometimes you get a say too, Cas.”

The Alpha comes close enough so Dean can feel the other man’s energy igniting. “Not in this room. In our bedroom we will share, but in your birthing den you’re the boss. I am yours to command.”

“Shit.” He breathes. “On your back.”

Eagerness screams from the Alpha as he jumps to act, landing on the carpet. Castiel positions himself out like an X. A predatory smirk slides on Dean’s mouth. Damn, he could get use to having an Alpha at his sexual beck and call. 

Turning back, he flips off the lights and closes the door, leaving only the moonlight peeking out from the drapes for illumination. He’s seen enough. Dean craves to touch where his hands love to roam.

“Don’t move, Alpha,” he growls.

Once he’s returned to the naked man, the Omega places a foot on either side of Castiel’s torso. Glowing blue eyes stare back at him. A perfect beam of light is passing over his Alpha’s handsome face. Breathtaking. 

“Castiel Novak you are gorgeous.” His grin grows. 

The Alpha’s scent pervades darker, richer as those baby blues stalk Dean’s nude form. A spicy rum blends into the cider. Kneeling with a leg on either side of Castiel’s erection, the Omega tilts forward, placing a kiss at the base of his lover’s neck, inhaling the addictive aroma.

An unexpected thought splashes cold water over him. His eyes wide with shock.

“Dean. What were you just thinking?”

“I want you to claim me.” He slaps his hand over his mouth. Fuck, fuckity, fucking no lies link.

Pure joy fills his Alpha’s face and swirls into his smell. Yet, just as quickly, the happiness vanishes as Cas places his hand on Dean’s cheek. “A passing whim. You are not sworn by those, my Omega.”

Covering Castiel’s hand with his, “You should know it’s not a whim. There isn’t an Alpha in the world better than you. My Angel of Thursday,” Dean scoffs, “yes, I looked up the meaning of your name. I was curious.”

“My family has an affinity for angelic names. You’ve met Gabriel.” 

The two men chuckle, staring into each other’s moonlit gazes.

“Cas, maybe the problem here is you’re too good for me. Angels were never meant to fall.”

Resting his weight on Castiel’s stomach, Dean watches the war within the Alpha. He sees the point has validity. “My Omega, you don’t think you deserve to be saved.” Cas’s fingers drag down Dean’s chest pausing at his belly. “However, you are forgetting one aspect of the scenario?”

A tear slips down his cheek, Cas’s thumb wiping it away. “I’m an assassin for hire who’s been driven from my home by angry Alpha spirits. I’m beyond saving. You’re ignoring my past which—”

The Alpha rushes up, kissing Dean passionately. Cautiously, they lower to the floor as Dean enjoys having the tables turned, Cas taking the top position.

“I get to decide. Dean Winchester, we both have a right to choose our mate and I, with my eyes wide open, I choose you. My Love, we have no secrets. The moment you agreed to sponsor me your life was thrown into the light. I see you, every nook and cranny, the good the bad and everything in between.”

Their faces are merely a breath a part. 

Quietly Dean exclaims, “I’m scared.”

“We won’t do anything about it tonight. However, thank you for giving me hope.”

“Hope? Cas, what happens when mating intensifies my fears and I make a mistake? Blunders in my line of work are deadly. Even if I give up any new contracts there will always be someone who wishes me dead. To protect our children shouldn’t I have a clear head?”

A soft kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I don’t believe new parents are known for having clear minds.”

Suddenly, he feels Castiel’s erection tight against his own. “Can we table the discussion until tomorrow? I want to christen my den.”

“I’m at your mercy, my Omega.”

Opening his legs, Dean permits the Alpha’s body to fall between his thighs. The luscious slide of skin against skin has him losing all ability to reason. He hungers for a knot. A kiss deepens, hands caress his face, carding through Dean’s hair. Encouraging things further, the Omega wraps his legs around the man.

This is what love feels like, being cherished as if the Omega were special. Castiel’s dick gradually pushes inside him. The sensation welcomed. Dean timidly drags his fingernails up and down his lover’s back. Rolling his hips, the Omega rushes to meet each thrust. 

In the here and now, with Cas plunging within him, Dean’s completely void of fear. His Alpha abolishes all those who frighten him. The Omega is free. Inhaling fresh air, he licks up his lover’s throat, tasting raw Castiel. It’s intoxicating. 

As the knot catches against his rim Dean moans, pleading, “Knot me.”

Lips lock against his in perfect rhythm with Castiel’s cock swelling inside him, locking them together. If only they could live forever in a moment. A place where they are what true mates were intended to be: one.

Thirty minutes later Dean’s roused from sleep as Castiel’s knot slips away. A touch of sadness nips at his mind. Even true mates have an expiration.

He kisses his Alpha’s forehead, “Cas, wake up. Let’s go sleep in a real bed.”

“Agreed. I’m afraid my nights of lying naked on the floor are long gone. Should we take a quick shower?”

“Sure.”

****

Dawn is breaking as Dean opens his eyes, the scent of fresh brewed coffee enticing the Omega to awaken at such an early hour. He grabs a pair of black sweatpants.

“Why are you up so early?” Dean startles his Alpha from a deep thought.

The man turns in his seat at the kitchen table, “When I was hiding in the attic I never came down till after dark, but dawn is so quiet I would always let myself watch the sunrise. It lifts my spirits.”

Making a cup for himself the Omega pauses, “You are upset.”

“Yes and no.” Castiel sips from his mug. “You gave me a lot to stew over last night, and usually you don’t leave bed until much later.”

“Should I go?” Dean can respect a person’s need to have alone time.

“Of course not. Actually, can you answer a question for me?” Castiel’s face is totally neutral.

He shrugs, taking the chair opposite of Cas. “Yes.”

Instead of looking at Dean, the Alpha’s gaze falls on the rising sun. There is pain lingering in his scent. “Were you going to tell me about Azazel or simply disappear with a note?”

“Umm,” Dean has a feeling there is information Dean’s missing, “What about Azazel?”

“I was picking up our clothes from your den. There was no snooping involved. It’s a habit I have of going through the pockets before placing pants in the hamper.” A familiar piece of paper emerges from Castiel’s hand. The Alpha places it blank side up in the dead center between them on the table. “I want to be involved.”

“Okay, time out.” He raises his hand doing the half-time gesture. “You have me at a disadvantage, Charlie gave me the note before she left last night. I didn’t have a chance to read it, because my attention was elsewhere.”

A blush paints his Alpha’s cheeks. “My apologies. I had assumed you were going to hunt Azazel without me.”

“How? We’ve never been able to track the bastard down.” He swings his arms wide in frustration. Jesus, it’s like targeting a kill shot in the dark.

“Until now.” Cas pushes the paper closer, flipping it so Dean can finally read the content.

In Charlie’s handwriting is an address from Cooke City, Montana. Underneath she’s added: Azazel has a six-month lease on the house. Dean it was easy.

The Alpha points to the last sentence. “Azazel wants you to find him. It’s a trap.”

“Yep.” He takes a swig of his coffee, letting himself absorb the situation. “Fucker believes he can take me down and turn me into his whore.”

A stillness settles between the men. No words. Castiel stares out the window, and Dean doesn’t really focus on much of anything. Azazel has been hiding for ten years. If he doesn’t take the opportunity, it might never come again and this Alpha really needs to die, painfully if possible.

His coffee goes cold.

Castiel startles the silence, “I could kill him.”

“You’ve never taken a life, Cas. Even with my years of practice Azazel will be difficult. He’s got the advantage.” 

The sharp bang of the Alpha’s fist on the table brings Dean from his thoughts. “He is a danger to you and our children if we let him live.”

Nodding slowly, Dean mumbles, “We should head out soon before the pregnancy affects my ability to move.”

“Dean, you should ask Billie to do it.” Castiel’s hand takes his. “She will make it hurt, and we can trust her to bring the hands to us.”

Using his other hand, Dean traces his Alpha’s long fingers. Damn, Cas understands him. It has always been about the hands. “I can’t. Azazel’s hands were the instruments of Sam’s torture. I need to see him die and slice them off myself.”

“DEAN! Don’t be stupid. Azazel will be waiting for you. He probably has picked the town for specific reasons. The moment you enter he will have people notifying him.”

“True. I’ll call Charlie tomorrow. One of her little birds can fly up and see what’s going on. Azazel can’t watch everything.” He glances up at his love smirking, “I’m an excellent murderer.”

With a sigh Cas squeezes their connected hands. “Promise me, no matter what I will come along?”

He glares directly at Cas, “I promise.”

The doorbell rings. The Alpha leaping to his feet, “Should I hide in the bathroom?”

“No. We have our own watchdogs who haven’t even grumbled.” Dean walks to the front door, Cas trailing behind him.

Peering through the peephole, Dean smiles. With the door open he exclaims, “Rowena, when was the last time you rose with the sun?”

The woman teeters into their house, her long red hair swept up in a messy bun. Her face slightly unkept, mascara smeared and no lipstick. Very un-Rowena like. “I’ve been up all night studying the piece Charlie dropped by the house yesterday. Who does this belong to?”

She holds up a rather gaudy charm necklace with a huge black stone. Three bows made of dark brown twine are cinched around the silver.

“Me.” Cas answers. “It’s an amulet blessed by a fertility witch. A gift from Daphne.”

Scoffing with an eye roll Rowena charges into their house. “Well, that explains a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to NeoBoha! Without her reminder I would never have known it was Thursday. LOL
> 
> XOXOXOXO,  
> Angie


End file.
